OURS
by Darkevangel26
Summary: Baekhyun adalah murid SMA biasa. Belajar di sekolah biasa. Dan menjalani kehidupan yang terlihat biasa. Tapi siapa yang tahu ternyata ia memiliki pengalaman seru dan tak terlupakan bersama teman temannya? Starring ChanBaek and others. UPDATE NEW CHAPTER "FIRST CONFESSION"
1. OPENING

**Annyeong!**

Hai para pembaca sekalian ^^ Setelah sekian lama akhirnya update di website ini. Mohon bantuannya ^^ hehe..

Cerita kali ini akan berisi tentang kisah yang dimiliki oleh Byun Baekhyun bersama teman-temannya. Setiap Chapter sebenarnya tidak saling bersambungan ^^ Jadi seperti kumpulan cerita oneshoot tetapi dari tokoh utama dan kisah yang sama. (Sebagai contoh seperti Doraemon yang setiap episode nya berbeda cerita ^^) semoga bisa dimengerti xD

Please Enjoy w

.

**TITLE **

**OURS**

**MAIN CAST**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**CAST**

**Victoria Song**

**Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris**

**Seo Joohyun a.k.a Seohyun**

**Tiffany Hwang **

**Lee Soonkyu ak.a Sunny**

**Kim Taeyeon**

**Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Hyojung a.k.a Hyorin**

**Lu Han**

**Oh Sehun**

**Jung Yonghwa**

**ADDITIONAL CAST**

**UEE**

**Park Chorong**

**Kang Soyou**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Yang Yoseob**

**Zelo**

**Kwon Boah a.k.a BoA**

**Hwang Kwanghee**

**And much more.**

**DISCLAMIER**

**Their management, included themselves and everyone... lol**

**GENRE**

**Comedy, Romance, Drama**

.

Take your time and enjoy reading ^^


	2. ONE NIGHT CAMP

**"ONE NIGHT CAMP"**

**.**

**.**

"Camp semalam?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada salah satu temannya yang merupakan anggota osis. "Ya, kita akan mengadakan acara sekolah untuk semalam. Tahun lalu acara ini sangat berhasil. Bahkan ada event seru saat tengah malam" jelas temannya. Baekhyun mulai tertarik. Ia pernah mendengar hal ini dari senior nya. Event ini juga akan di adakan di dalam sekolah. Ia pun menimbang nimbang.

Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya guna mencari teman. Ia pikir mungkin akan seru jika ia ikut acara itu. Ia dari awal memang tertarik oleh acara itu. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa mengikuti yang tahun lalu. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk ikut tahun ini.

"Victoria, kamu ikut ne?" Ujarnya. Victoria menoleh dan terlihat berpikir. "Molla yo, Baekhyunnie. Aku tidak tahu apa aku diperbolehkan" jawab Victoria. Baekhyun mencebik. Ia harap Victoria bisa ikut. Semoga saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan ajak Sunny dan yang lainnya" ujar Baekhyun. Saat istirahat, merekapun berkumpul mencari teman yang juga ingin mengikuti Camp semalam itu. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan Sunny, Taeyeon dan Hyorin.

Esoknya, Victoria pun memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa ibunya memperpolehkan. Baekhyun merasa bersemangat menyambut acara itu. Dia tidak sabar menunggunya.

Di pagi sebelum acara itu, Taeyeon tidak masuk. Katanya kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik. Karena itu terpaksa ia beristirahat di rumah. Sunny pun baru saja memberitahu bahwa ia tidak bisa ikut karena tidak diizinkan oleh orangtua. Mengetahui hal itu, Hyorin pun juga memutuskan untuk tidak ikut.

Baekhyun dan Victoria merasa kecewa. Tapi apa boleh buat karena mereka telah mendaftar. Mereka pun mau tidak mau harus mengikuti acara itu meskipun hanya berdua.

Acara tersebut di mulai sore. Baekhyun dan Victoria berkumpul di ruang audio visual. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan teman Baekhyun. Yaitu UEE dan Chorong.

Mereka berbincang di sana sambil mendapat pengarahan dari panitia acara. Sampai Victoria tersadar akan suatu hal.

"Baekkie, kamu lihat di sana? Itu Chanyeol kan?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati orang yang Vic maksud di sebrang sana, bersama dengan teman temannya. Baekhyun tidak begitu terkejut. Karena setahu dia Chanyeol dan teman temannya adalah salah satu panitia.

Selesai pengarahan, partisipan acara segera pergi ke tempat event pertama berlangsung.

"Baekhyunnie, ayo kita ke sana" ujar teman temannya. Baekhyun sudah akan ikut bersama teman temannya. Akan tetapi ia lupa suatu hal. Ia lupa membawa handphone nya di camp. Jadi ia harus mengambilnya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku harus mengambil sesuatu" ujar Baekhyun. Yang lain mengangguk dan akhirnya berjalan duluan. Sementara Baekhyun pergi ke arah sebaliknya.

Perjalanan ke camp atau kamar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang audio visual sekolah. Tetapi karena sudah sore, suasana agak remang. Walaupun itu tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah camp nya di ujung koridor. Lalu ia terkejut melihat seseorang sedang membersihkan koridor di depannya. Ia tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk menerka siapakah orang itu. Ia mengenalnya.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat pada orang itu. Lalu ia membuka mulut. "Bersih bersih?" Tanyanya. Sosok itu tampak terkejut lalu mendongak ke arah Baekhyun. Wajah sosok itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Membuat Baekhyun juga mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"O-oh. Halo" jawab sosok itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan di sini. Tapi dari jauh ia sudah mendengar suara acara yang akan segera di mulai. Baekhyun pun langsung berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu ke arah camp. Ia agak merasa canggung karena tidak mengucapkan apa apa sebelum dia berlari tadi. Ia merasa bodoh.

Ia mengambil handphone nya yang dengan cerobohnya ia taruh di pojok ruangan. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali ke koridor. Berniat untuk cepat sampai di tempat event.

Baekhyun tidak menduga sama sekali. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu masih di sana. Ia kelihatan baru saja menaruh peralatan pembersih nya ke dalam ruangan. Pemuda itu menoleh saat ia merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa canggung berusaha tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan. Tapi tentu saja niatnya tak berhasil karena pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya. "Apa urusanmu?" Jawabnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana" ujarnya. Baekhyun tampak bingung. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain berjalan bersama pemuda itu.

Sampai di sana, Baekhyun langsung di sambut teman temannya. "Baekhyunnie! Kau lama sekali! Kemana saja!?" Ujar Victoria dari jauh. Lalu ia tiba tiba berhenti saat melihat pemuda di belakang Baekhyun. "Uh-oh. Terserahlah. Ikut aku Baekkie" Baekhyun pun langsung ditarik olehnya. Baekhyun pun dengan terpaksa membiarkan dirinya ditarik. Sebelum itu, ia mencoba melirik ke belakang. Pemuda itu masih di sana. Cuma memandangnya menjauh dengan tatapan bingung.

Di event pertama, mereka diberi materi dan sebagainya. Baekhyun yang bosan mulai berbincang dengan yang lainnya.

Dan dari jauh, Baekhyun dan teman temannya melihat sekeliling. Mereka memperhatikan orang orang yang ikut dalam acara ini. Tidak terlalu banyak yang ikut. Tapi tidak membuat acara ini sepi.

"Ngomong ngomong, Baekhyunnie, kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini dengan Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Victoria di sebelahnya. Ia merendahkan suara. Jadi hanya Baekhyun yang bisa mendengarnya.

"A-apa? Kita kebetulan berpapasan di jalan kok. Kita tidak bersama juga" jawab Baekhyun. Ia merasa tidak berbohong. Tapi tidak juga mengatakan hal yang sebenar benarnya. Ia juga tidak merasa perlu menceritakan jika ia sebenarnya sempat bebincang. Walau ia tau yang tadi itu tidak bisa di bilang "berbincang"

"Ah sayang sekali. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kalian ngobrol. Padahal kan dulu kau dekat dengannya" komentar Victoria. Merekapun kembali berbincang dengan yang lain. Walau begitu, kata kata Victoria barusan cukup membuat Baekhyun termenung sesaat. Dan dengan cepat langsung menyingkirkannya. Ia merasa itu tidak terlalu penting. Toh apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Kyaaa, itu Chanyeol oppa!" Seru suara perempuan yang menimbulkan serangan kecil di jantung Baekhyun. Ia pun langsung menoleh dan mendapat sosok yang suda ia duga. Yaitu Kang Soyou.

"Eh? Itu Kang Soyou kan?" Tanya UEE keheranan. "Ya, dia penggemar Park Chanyeol ya? Sulit dipercaya" jawab Chorong. Mereka berempat memperhatikan gadis itu berhisteris. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam. 'Paling dia ikut acara ini karena dia' batin Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya adalah acara uji nyali yang diatur oleh seluruh panitia. Para partisipan pun di bagi jadi beberapa kelompok. Beruntungnya, Baekhyun sekelompok dengan Victoria, UEE dan Chorong. Dan kebetulan, kelompok Kang Soyou berada tepat di depan mereka. Baekhyun tidak merasa terganggu. Tapi terkadang obrolan mereka menarik perhatiannya. Walau Baekhyun tidak yakin kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu.

Setelah kelompok Kang Soyou jalan, giliran kelompok Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Mereka akan melewati rute dari lantai bawah hingga lantai atas. Lalu kembali ke bawah. Akan ada beberapa pos di sana. Dan mereka harus menyelesaikan misi.

"Ah ini gelap sekali" ujar Victoria saat mereka melewati koridor lantai bawah yang hanya diterangi lampu di bagian tengah. Sehingga sisi lainnya remang. Kelompok di depan dan belakang mereka mulai berteriak ketakutan. Walaupun belum ada apa apa yang muncul.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bersemangat. Ini adalah acara yang ia tunggu tunggu. Berbeda dengan anak perempuan lain, Baekhyun malah menikmati keseruannya.

"Soyou-ah, ayo jalan lebih cepat" Baekhyun mendengar teman Kang Soyou mulai ketakutan. Kang Soyou yang berdiri tepat di depan kelompok Baekhyun mulai menggigil. "Ta-tapi katanya, panitia akan ikut memeriahkan event ini. Berarti Chanyeol oppa pasti ada di sini" ujar Soyou. "Tapi ini menyeramkan! Sudahlah, cepat berjalan!" Jawab temannya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah temannya. "Pasti panitia yang akan menakut nakuti kita. Kita tidak boleh lengah!" Jelas Chorong.

Tepat saat mereka sampai di tengah koridor, tiba tiba jatuh sesuatu dari langit langit. Baekhyun terkejut sementara yang lainnya berteriak saat sadar bahwa yang jatuh adalah sebuah kepala. Merekapun langsung berlari ke depan.

"Yang tadi itu apa!?" Seru Victoria sambil berlari menggandeng Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih terkejut pun tidak bisa berpikir. "Mana kutahu!?" Jawabnya panik. Mereka sampai depan sebuah ruangan. Mereka diperintahkan untuk masuk ke sana.

"Yang tadi itu cuma topeng kan?" Tanya UEE. Baekhyun mengiyakan. 'Panitia kurang aja' batin Baekhyun.

Begitu masuk ruangan, mereka melihat seorang dengan sosok tinggi di ujung ruangan. Sosok itu mengenakan jubah hitam panjang. Lalu sosok itu menunjuk ke arah tengah ruangan. Di sana, kelompok Baekhyun menemukan perintah untuk mencari sebuah amplop berisi perintah selanjutnya.

Merekapun mencari amplop tersebut. Mereka menemukan banyak jebakan seperti darah buatan, tengkorak dan ayam. Dan dengan susah payah akhirnya menemukannya. Merekapun segera menuju lantai atas

Saat hendak keluar ruangan, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sosok tinggi itu di belakang. Sosok itu melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia merinding. Tapi begitu ia perhatikan, ternyata sosok itu adalah Kris. Baekhyun langsung membatu. Lalu ia melambaikan tangan balik ke arah Kris dan menyusul teman temannya keluar.

"Hey, yang tadi itu Kris tau" seru Baekhyun. Chorong menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Kamu ngomong apa Baekkie? Kris ada kan menuntun adik kelas di lapangan tadi saat tadi kita masuk gedung" jelas Chorong. Baekhyun terdiam. Chorong benar. Sampai saat giliran kelompoknya jalan, Kris masih ada di lapangan. Menuntun adik kelas yang giliran jalan belakangan.

'Tapi yang tadi Kris kan?' Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa merindig lalu cepat cepat menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan kembali berjalan.

Di tangga menuju ke atas, mereka bertemu dengan sosok dengan baju putih dan rambut hitam yang panjang. Sosok itu menunjuk dan menuntun mereka ke atas. Setelah itu sosok itu menghilang. Mereka tidak mengerti, entah mereka harus ketakutan atau salut dengan para panitia. Yang tadi itu cukup menyeramkan.

Mereka sampai di ruangan lain. Mereka kembali mencari amplop yang harus dikumpulkan. Mereka harus menjawab pertanyaan. Baru mereka akan mendapatkan amplop tersebut.

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari sebuah radio tua. Mereka harus menghitung jumlah angka yang disebutkan. Atau tidak mereka tidak akan bisa keluar dari ruangan itu.

Lemari di ruangan itu mulau bergetar. Dan ruangan diliputi asap tipis. Baekhyun dan teman temannya semakin panik. Tapi akhirnya UEE berhasil menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka segera kabur dari sana

Saat keluar dari ruangan, mendadak mereka langung dikejar oleh sosok kurus yang merangkak di lantai. Mereka berlari dan masuk ke ruangan lain. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi lampu remang berwarna kuning. Mereka lagi lagi harus menjawab pertanyaan. Yaitu teka teki yang ditulis di papan tulis.

"Apa jawabannya?" Tanya Chorong. "Tunggu, aku harus berpikir" jawab Victoria. Baekhyun memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan ini adalah ruang yang paling gelap dari ruang ruang sebelumnya.

Victoria pun mejawab pertanyaan itu. Lalu tiba tiba lampu ruangan itu berkedap kedip. Tiba tiba sosok sosok sadako mulai berkeluaran dari bawah meja dan lemari. Lampu itu terus berkedap kedip membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Mereka semua berteriak termasuk Baekhyun. Ia merasakan tangan tangan hantu yang dingin mencengkramnya. Ia meronta lalu berlari ke arah pintu terdekat yang bisa ia capai. Lalu ia cepat cepat menutupnya dan mengatur nafas sejenak.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ia baru saja sadar. Bahwa ia tidak bersama teman temannya. Baekhyun berniat kembali ke ruangan itu. Tapi tiba tiba sebuah tangan meraihnya dan menutup mulutnya dari belakang.

Baekhyun meronta dan berteriak. Lalu ia menendang sosok itu. Sosok itu jatuh ke belakang. Baekhyun pun langsung menarik diri. Melihat ke arah sosok yang membekapnya

"Aduh" eluh sosok itu. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia mengenal suara itu.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" Serunya. Pemuda itu berdiri. Ia mengenakan jubah yang sama seperti yang dilihat Baekhyun di ruang pertama. Tapi ada perbedaan di kerahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kau salah memilih jalan keluar" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling. Ruangan ini adalah ruang kelas sebelah. Ternyata pintu yang ia masuki adalah pintu penyambung antar kelas.

"Oh, Mian, aku akan kembali ke sana" jawab Baekhyun. Ia hendak akan kembali ke pintu itu. Tapi ia teringat sesuatu. "Uh, gwenchana? Maaf aku menendangmu tadi" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya. Baekhyun kembali berbalik ke arah pintu. Sampai tangan Chanyeol menarik lengannya.

"Percuma saja, sekarang teman temanmu pasti sudah keluar" ujar Chanyeol. "Sini, kuantar kamu keluar dari sini" lanjutnya lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ataupun melakukan apa apa kecuali membiarkan dirinya di bawa oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku keluar lewat sana saja" jawabnya. "Kamu mau ketemu sama hantu hantu itu lagi? Lebih baik kamu lewat sini" balas Chanyeol. "Tidak mau. Aku mau ke sana saja" balas Baekhyun sambil meronta dan memukul mukul lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Keras kepala," ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh lalu menangkap tangan Baekhyun. Membuatnya berhenti memukul mukulnya.

"Kamu mau pilih diantar olehku atau hantu hantu tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencebik. "Mending sama hantu" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku juga hantu kok" jawabnya bercanda. Baekhyun merasa kesal lalu menendang kaki panjang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletat meletot.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam sambil sesekali melirik ke wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Apa yang ia lakukan di kelas sebelah, kenapa ia bersikeras mengantarnya, kenapa ia tetap berada di koridor sewaktu ia keluar dari camp nya tadi sore. Tapi seperti biasa, tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun

Baekhyun kembali melirik ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Lalu ia sadar pemuda itu tidak berjalan dengan benar.

"Kakimu.. Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. "Ini? Tidak apa apa. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri" jawabnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu ia melepas pegangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik kursi. Lalu menggesernya ke tempat yang agak terang sambil menarik Chanyeol bersamanya.

"Duduk di sana" perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol kelihatan bingung (dengan muka begonya) lalu menurut. Ternyata tulang keringnya terluka. Baekhyun yakin luka itu timbul hasil tendangannya tadi saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia merasa panik saat Chanyeol membekapnya saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Lagipula siapa yang tidak kaget jika diperlakukan seperti tadi?

Baekhyun mengeluarkan plester yang Victoria titipkan padanya. Lalu menempelkan plester itu pada Chanyeol. "Baekkie, kau tidak perlu melakukannya" ujar Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya.

Chanyeol mengela nafas ketika Baekhyun selesai menempelkan plesternya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukannya. Tapi yang jelas ia merasa bersalah.

"Dasar aneh," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendoangak dengan kesal. "Terserah kau" jawabnya lalu berdiri dan berbalik. Tapi lagi lagi ia dihentikan oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Kamu ini apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Aku manusia lah, dumbyeol" jawabnya. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan menertawainya. Tapi ternyata yang ia dapati hanya tatapan lurus dari mata pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak kebingungan. Tapi juga gugup karena tatapan Chanyeol yang serius. "A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Kadang baik kadang menyebalkan. Sedikit sedikit marah, sedikit sedikit perhatian" ujar Chanyeol. "Kamu itu aneh," Chanyeol berdiri lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar ruangan. Sepanjang jalan, mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apapun. Terutama Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa soal ini. Pertanyaan yang sama pun mengingang di kepalanya. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu?

Baekhyun tidak percaya saat ia sampai kembali di lapangan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol telah membawanya kembali. Chanyeol pun melepas tangan Baekhyun tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Baekhyunnie? Baekhyun!" Baekhyun terkesiap dan menoleh. Victoria yang sedari tadi memanggilnya menghampirinya. "Kamu tadi kemana? Kami panik mencarimu" ujarnya cemas. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tersesat tadi" jawabnya.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu bagaimana kau kembali ke sini?" Tanya Victoria. "A-aku diantar oleh panitia" jawab Baekhyun lagi. Victoria menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo kita kesana. Yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu"

Acara selanjutnya adalah api unggun di hutan sekolah. Dan para partisipan dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke kamar. Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Victoria. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing. Ia harap ia tidak perlu ikut acara selanjutnya. "Baekkie, gwenchana?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ani, gwenchana" jawabnya. Baekhyun mendengar helaan nafas kecil dari gadis di sebelahnya.

Mereka kembali ke camp dan berganti baju. Baju mereka rata rata kotor karena terjatuh atau berlarian. Lalu mereka kembali ke lapangan. Dan sama-sama menuju ke hutan sekolah di belakang gedung. Di sana sudah di siapkan api unggung yang baru saja terbakar. Victoria menuntun Baekhyun dan mereka duduk kembali bersama kelompok.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana? Kau pucat" tanya UEE di sebelahnya. "Tidak apa apa. Tidak usah khawatir" jawab Baekhyun. Sementara UEE tidak terlihat yakin. Api unggun kini mulai membesar. Udara sangat dingin. Tapi anehnya, Baekhyun tidak merasa demikian.

"Hey, lihat, si Kang Soyou mulai mendekati Chanyeol" ucap Chorong membuat otak Baekhyun secara tiba tiba bekerja. Ia cukup terkejut akan lonjakan dalam kepalanya.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol di sebrang nya. Lalu tiba tiba bertemu mata. Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung menunduk. Membuat Victoria di sebelahnya terkejut.

"Baekhyunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Marshmallow ku hampir tumpah" seru Victoria. Baekhyun melirik ke arahnya dari sela sela jemari yang menutup wajahnya. "Mian," ucapnya. Lalu tiba tiba ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kau bilang marshmallow!?" Teriak Baekhyun. Victoria terlonjak. Lalu mengangguk.

"Wae? Kau mau?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun mengangguk kencang. Alhasil Victoria tidak bisa menolak untuk memberinya.

Baekhyun tampak sangat senang lalu mendekati api unggun untuk membakar marshmallow miliknya. Victoria tertawa. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. Di sebrang sana, Chanyeol, tertawa kearahnya. bukan. ia tertawa melihat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie," panggil Vic. Baekhyun menoleh dengan marshmallow penuh dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau hampir saja menumpahkan precious marshmallow ku" ujarnya tertawa. "Chanyeol-ssi memperhatikanmu sejak tadi"

Baekhyun terkejut dan hampir menumpahkan semua marshmallow dalam mulutnya. Walapun dalam keadaan gelap, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyika mukanya yang merah. Baekhyun merona.

"Y-yah! A-apasih yang kau pikirkan!? Si dumbyeol itu sedang bersama Kang Soyou" balas Baekhyun gugup. Ia tidak sadar ia mengatakannya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol pun di sebrang sana mengeluarkan gitarnya. Semua orang tertawa di sampingnya. Termasuk Kang Soyou yang sedari tadi Baekhyun perhatikan. Baekhyun mencibir.

"Oppa, kau bisa main gitar?" Baekhyun mendengar suara nyaring Kang Soyou di sebrang sana. 'Tentu saja ia bisa. Kalau tidak untuk apa ia membawanya?' pikir Baek kesal. Tunggu. Kenapa ia merasa kesal? Dia tidak punya hak untuk merasa kesal.

Atau.. Ia punya?

Baekhyun yang tidak bisa tenang merauk marshmallow milik Victoria. Lalu ia masukan ke mulut semuanya. Ia mengunyahnya dengan kesal.

"YAH! Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Victoria. "Mian!" Jawabnya dengan kesal. Victoria memukulnya. Dia berguling. Victoria menendang. Menendang dengan kekuatan Beckham. Menjadi Victoria Beckham.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu dari Avenged Mars ft. Travie Sevenfold. Semua bernyanyi sambil tertawa. Kecuali Baekhyun yang masih memakan mashmallow dengan Victoria yang misuh misuh di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menempatkan kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya sambil memperhatikan petikan gitar Chanyeol di sebrang sana.

Suasana di sana memang gelap dan hanya diterangi api unggun. Tapi itu tidak membuat Baekhyun tidak jelas melihat sosok di sebrang sana. Atau mungkin hanya sosok itu yang jelas di matanya. Seakan sudah matanya sudah terlalu akrab untuk mengenali sosok itu.

Alunan gitar itu masuk ke dalam telinga Baekhyun. Alunan yang ia kenal sejak lama. Kenapa ia merasa sakit? Entahlah. Mungkin ia lapar. Atau mungkin karena ia makan marshmallow terlalu banyak. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu jika makan marshmallow terlalu banyak akan membuat dadanya se nyeri itu.

Acara api unggun pun selesai. Kelompok yang kalah di uji nyali tadi harus membersihkan sampah sampah di sana. Berhubung karena Baekhyun yang tersesat membuat kelompoknya tiba terakhir di lapangan, terpaksalah kelompok mereka yang kena.

UEE dan Victoria mengumpulkan sampah kertas dan plastik. Sementara Chorong membantu dengan membawa tempat sampah. Begitu juga Baekhyun. Sampahnya di kuar dugaan sangat banyak. Sehingga satu tempat sampah tidak cukup untuk menampungnya.

"Aku akan ambil tempat sampah lain," ujar Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Cepat kembali" jawab Chorong. Baekhyun berlari ke arah gedung. Mencari tempat sampah kosong di sana. Ia menemukan satu. Lalu menggeretnya kembali ke arah hutan.

Tempat sampah itu cukup besar. Jadi Baekhyun harus menggeretnya sambil berjalan terbalik. Dan karena jelas tidak ada spion, Baekhyun menubruk seseorang.

Baekhyun terkejut lalu cepat cepat berbalik. "Mi-mianhae," ujarnya lalu ia mendongak. Ia kembali terkejut mendapati sosok Chanyeol (lagi) di sana.

"Chanyeol!?" Serunya. Ia bingung kenapa hari ini ia terus bertemu dengan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja. Padahal hal itulah yang paling tidak ia inginkan.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya balik.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia selalu frustasi menghadapi kebiasaan Chanyeol yang selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan. "Bersih bersih?" Tanya Chanyeol. Persis seperti sore tadi saat Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol di koridor

Baekhyun dengan kesal melewati Chanyeol. "Tentu saja? Kau kira aku sedang apa? Berjemur?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkastik. Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda" ujarnya. "Aku dengar kau di hukum. Karena itu kukira kau sedang memungut sampah di belakang" ujarnya. Baekhyun mencibir lagi. 'Dia sudah tau kenapa ia bertanya lagi. Dasar bodoh' pikirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi lalu membantu Baekhyun menggeret tempat sampah itu. "Y-Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Baekhyun kesal lalu menarik tempat sampah itu hingga terlepaa dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa sendiri" ujar Baekhyun keras kepala. Chanyeol seakan terbiasa dengan hal itu tetap membantu Baekhyun. "Bohong, kau susah payah begitu" jawab Chanyeol

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula lihat, kau juga masih menenteng gitar" balas Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tas gitar di punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu meletakan gitarnya di sana begitu saja. "Sekarang gak apa apa kan?" Ujarnya. Baekhyun mencebik lagi lalu mau tidak mau membiarkan pemuda itu membantunya.

"Kubilang tidak perlu. Bahaya jika meninggalkan gitar itu di sana" ujar Baekhyun masih saja tetap mempermasalahkan hal itu. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa apa. Lagipula siapa yang mau mengambil gitar tua itu?" Jawab Chanyeol. Kali ini benar benar membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab.

Mereka sampai di hutan belakang. Yang ternyata sudah di tunggu tunggu oleh teman teman Baekhyun. "Baekhyunnie, kau lama sekali!" Eluh Victoria. Victoria menghampiri Baekhyun dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol. "Annyeong Victoria-ssi" ujar Chanyeol canggung. Victoria menatap pemuda itu lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan Baekhyun. Dan kembali kepada Chanyeol. "Oh, Annyeong, Chanyeol-ssi"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kukira semua panitia sudah kembali ke camp mereka" tanya Victoria. "Ani. Panitia juga perlu berkeliling untuk memeriksa" jelas Chanyeol. Victoria mengangkat bahu lalu membantu mereka kembali mengumpulkan sampah. Tanpa diduga, dengan adanya Chanyeol semua jadi lebih cepat selesai.

Mereka selesai dan berjalan keluar hutan. Victoria, UEE dan Chorong berjalan lebih cepat. Sehingga Baekhyun tertinggal tidak jauh. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia baru bisa merasakan dinginnya udara malam sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol di sebelahnya. "Ne, tentu saja. wae?" jawab Baekhyun. "Kau kelihatan pucat tadi" Baekhyun terdiam. Pucat? Kapan ia terlihat pucat? Dan kapan Chanyeol melihatnya?

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Tidak, kau kelihatan tidak sehat tadi. Sampai sampai makan marshmallow serauk" ujar Chanyeol ditambah dengan kekehan. Baekhyun tersadar. 'Oh tadi saat api unggun' pikirnya. Tunggu. Chanyeol benar benar memperhatikannya di api unggun tadi?

"Baekhyunnie, ayo cepat" ujar teman temannya jauh di sana. "N-ne!" Jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun langsung berlari ke arah teman temannya. Tapi ia tiba tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Chanyeol!" Serunya. Chanyeol tampak terkejut lalu mendongak ke arahnya. "Uh. Gomawo" ujarnya cepat cepat. Lalu kembali berlari ke arah teman temannya.

Baekhyun tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Tapi ia bisa merasakan tatapan pemuda itu di belakang punggungnya. Tapi ia terus berusaha tidak menyadarinya. Walau apa yang ia inginkan tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

"Baekhyunnie? gwenchana?" Baekhyun mendengar Victoria bertanya padanya. Lalu ia tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Ne, Gwenchana" jawabnya.

* * *

Annyeong!

Ini chapter pertama dari cerita ini ^^ heheheee~

Supaya ceritanya enak untuk dibaca ya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo -_- ehe

Sekali lagi, cerita ini tidak bersambung. ^^ tapi akan ada cerita cerita selanjutnya ^^ mohon ditunggu hehe

Terimakasih telah membaca w


	3. VISITING EONNIE

Annyeong! xD

Author kembali meng update~ CIATTT!

Terimakasih telah membacaaaaa~ ehe

enjoy chapter ini ne? w

.

.

**"VISITING EONNIE"**

Sabtu siang, Baekhyun sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Ia merasa bosan dan tidak berniat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Toh untuk apa? Ia bisa mengerjakannya lusa pagi. Badannya masih terasa lelah setelah pulang dari camp kemarin. Untunglah ia punya waktu seharian untuk beristirahat.

Sedang asik berguling, tiba tiba Baekhyun merasakan getaran di bawah tubuhnya. Ia langsung menegapkan diri lalu mencari asal getaran di tumpukan bantal dan selimutnya. Akhirnya, ia menemukan handphone nya menyala, memunculkan sebuah nama di layarnya.

"Yoboseyo? Ada apa Seohyun-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Baekkie~ kamu ada waktu besok? Ayo kita jenguk Taeyeon eonnie" ujar Seohyun dari sebrang sana. Baekhyun sempat berpikir sejenak. 'Oh iya. Taeyeon sedang sakit' pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Besok? Ayo kita ajak yang lain" jawab Baekhyun. "Ne~ aku sudah ajak Sunny eonnie dan Victoria eonnie~ kau coba hubungi yang lain, ne?" Ujar Seohyun. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Ne~ bye" jawabnya lalu segera menutup telfon itu. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung. Siapa yang akan ia ajak?

'Ah, mungkin Kris mau' batin Baekhyun. Lalu ia segera mencari nama Kris di contact nya. Ia lalu kembali terdiam. 'Tunggu. Kalau aku ajak Kris.. Mungkin dia juga akan..."

Handphone Baekhyun sekali lagi bergetar. Membuatnya terkejut dan hampir melempar benda itu. Untung saja ia langsung menggapai gapainya dan berhasil menangkap benda itu sebelum jatuh. "Y-yoboseyo?" Jawabnya langsung.

"Ah, annyeong Baekhyun-ah" ujar suara di sebrang sana. "K-Kris?" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ia tentu terkejut mendapati Kris menelfonnya. 'Kebetulan sekali' pikirnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ne, memang kau pikir siapa?" Jawab Kris sambil terkekeh. "Tadi Jungsoo hyung menelfonku. Entah kenapa ia jadi bersemangat dan mengajakku menjenguk Taeyeon. Aku dengar kau ikut?" Lanjutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Walau ia tahu Kris tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Ya, aku baru saja diberitahu oleh Seohyun" jawab Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Kita bertemu di minimarket dekat rumahmu, ne? Dari situ kita jalan bersama" balas Kris. Baekhyun menggumam sebagai tanda setuju.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Lalu cepat cepat mencegah Kris untuk menutup telfonnya. "Tunggu, Kris" ucapnya cepat. Kris masih menahan sambungan telfon mereka. "Ya?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun berdeham. "Apa.. Chanyeol... Juga ikut?" Tanyanya perlahan. Ada sedikit jeda sebelum Kris menjawab. "Ya. Tentu saja" jawab Kris membuat jantung Baekhyun memdadak berdetak lebih keras untuk sepersekian detik.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok," ujarnya lalu menutup telfon. Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika siapapun ikut. Hanya saja, yang barusan secara aneh membuatnya seakan mendapat serangan jantung kecil untuk sesaat. 'Masa bodoh' pikirnya lagi. Lalu bergegas keluar kamar untuk makan siang.

Esoknya, Baekhyun bangun agak pagi dari hari minggu lainnya. Ia langsung mendapat pesan dari Seohyun. Mereka akan kumpul jam 3 nanti. Ada juga yang bilang mereka akan sekalian makan malam. Baekhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja ia baru tahu kalau yang ikut sore ini lumayan banyak.

Setelah bersiap siap, Baekhyun menunggu yang lain sampai. Baru ia akan jalan ke minmarket tersebut. Jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya. Jadi ia bisa tenang.

Baekhyun sampai di minimarket sekitar jam 3 lewat. Di sana sudah berkumpul Kris, Jungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Eunhyuk. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Sunny dan Tiffany juga datang.

"Kemana Seohyun? Tanya Tiffany. "Entahlah. Katanya ia akan pergi bersama Victoria. Tunggu. Chanyeol juga belum datang" jawab Sunny. "Kemana dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba bergabung dengan mereka. Yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Baru saja mereka mengatakan hal itu, mereka melihat motor Hyundai yang mereka kenal dari kejauhan. "Itu dia" sahut Kris yang telah mengenalinya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Dan ternyata benar. Orang itu datang.

"Mianhae, tadi jalanan agak padat. Sudah kumpul semua?" Tanya pemuda tinggi itu setelah turun dari motor. Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja sempat saling berpandangan dengan pemuda itu. Dan tentu saja ia langsung memalingkan muka. Chanyeol di sana hanya menghela nafas lalu segera menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Kita menunggu Seohyun dan Victoria. Ah itu dia! Di sini!" Seru Sunny. Dari kejauhan, Seohyun membalas lambaian tangan Sunny dan segera berlari bersama Victoria. "Mian, aku tadi tersesat" aku Victoria. Yang lain hanya tertawa sambil memaklumi kebiasaannya. "Rumah Taeyeon tidak jauh dari sini kan? Ayo kita jalan" ujar Jungsoo. "Oke. Tapi aku perlu membeli sesuatu dulu di dalam. Kalian duluan saja ne?" Ujar Tifffany. Merekapun mengiyakan dan berangkat duluan.

Jungsoo dan Chanyeol yang membawa motor masing masing membonceng Kyungsoo dan Eunhyuk. Sementara sisanya menumpang di mobil Kris.

Rumah Taeyeon ternyata lumayan dekat. Mereka tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu lama. Sampai Taeyeon keluar rumah dan menyambut mereka. "Eonnie!" "Eomma!" Teriak yang lain ketika Taeyeon keluar dari rumahnya. Ia terkejut melihat banyak sekali yang datang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya. "Kita mau menjengukmu, eomma!" Jawab Seohyun yang langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Taeyeon.

"Iya iya. Siapa saja yang datang?" Tanya Taeyeon. "Ada kita, lalu anak laki lakinya, ada Tiffany juga" jawab Baekhyun. "Tiffany? Di mana dia?" Tanya Taeyeon lagi. Mereka menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Dan mereka baru sadar bahwa Tiffany masih berada di minimarket.

"Kalian yakin Tiffany tahu rumah ini?" Tanya Jungsoo. "Entahlah. Baiklah kejemput saja. Jungsoo sunbae! Aku pinjam motormu!" Sahut Baekhyun. "Eh? Kau serius? Jangan pakai motorku. Aku belum sempat mengisinya" jawab Jungsoo. "Pinjam saja milik Chanyeol" ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda tinggi itu.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, pakai saja" jawabnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menaiki motor itu. "Kau serius bisa menaikinya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencibir. "Tentu saja" jawabnya lalu menyalakan motor tersebut. Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun bisa menyalakannya dengan benar.

Chanyeol meraih helm nya yang tidak jauh dari sana. Lalu menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Pakailah. Nanti kau bisa ditangkap polisi" ujarnya. "Tidak! Tidak usah! Lagipula juga dekat kok" tolak Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menyerahkan helm itu "sudah pakai saja" balasnya. Baekhyun menghela nafa lalu melepas topinya. Ia melihat Victoria berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Lalu menyodorkan topinya kepada Victoria. Bernaksud untuk menitipkannya.

Victoria hendak akan mengambil topi itu. Lalu tiba tiba Chanyeol mengambilnya lebih dulu dan memakainya. "Sudah jalan sana" ujarnya. Baekhyun tampak sedikit terkejut. Lalu ia cepat cepat meng-gas motorya dan pergi dari sana. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apasih? Aku ini berlebihan sekali' pikirnya.

Setelah Baekhyun sukses menjemput Tiffany, merekapun berbincang banyak hal bersama Taeyeon. Taeyeon mejelaskan tentang penyakitnya yang kambuh 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi syukurlah hari ini ia sudah mulai membaik. Tetapi ada salah satu dari mereka yang tetap kelihatan khawatir. Bahkan ia sengaja duduk tidak jauh dari Taeyeon.

"Jungsoo hyung, Taeyeon noona masih sakit. Jangan dekat dekat" goda Chanyeol yang langsung disambut tawa oleh semua orang. Jungsoo menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Membuat yang lain tambah tidak bisa menghentikan tawa.

Menjelang malam, merekapun bergegas pamit dari rumah Taeyeon. Berhubung Taeyeon harus melakukan medical check up malam nanti. "Eonnie, supaya cepat sembuh" seru Victoria. "Ya, Taengoo! Kamu harus cepat sembuh, ne?" Seru Sunny. "Ne, jagiya, cepat kembali padaku oke?" Ujar Tiffany yang paling terakhir. Lalu mereka berpelukan.

"Jadi kita akan makan di mana?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Entahlah. Kalian mau makan di mana?" Tanya Kris. "Apa saja. Kita sudah lapar" jawab Victoria. "Kita makan ramyun saja?" Sahut Seohyun. "Yasudah kita ke sana saja" jawab Sunny. "Aku pengen berguling" ujar Chanyeol. "Eh ada monyet" seru Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli makanannya dulu? Pasti jam segini sudah ramai" sahut Tiffany. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau makan di rumahku? Rumahku dekat dari sini" usul Baekhyun. "Oke. Kita begitu saja" jawab Kris

Merekapun gabuts sebentar. Lalu anak laki laki mencari makanan. Sementara yang perempuan segera menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Yobeseyo eomma? Kau ada di rumah?" Telfon Baekhyun. Berharap ibunya ada di sana. Jadi ia bisa meminta tolong untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. "Ah, maaf Baekhyunnie. Ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kau ke bistro saja, ne? Ibu masih banyak acara di sini. Mianhae" jawab ibunya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ya, apa boleh buat? Ia juga tidak membawa kunci rumah.

"Hey, ibuku bilang kita harus ke bistro. Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kebetulan, ibunya memang mengelola sebuah cafe dan bistro. Ibunya selalu menyuruhnya ke sana jika ibunya pulang malam dan tidak sempat menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Terpaksalah ia harus selalu menghabiskan waktu di sana. "Baiklah. Aku kabari mereka dulu. Kita langsung saja ke sana" jawab Kyungsoo.

Mereka sampai di bistro milik ibu Baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian anak laki laki datang. Kris dan Jungsoo kebelet pipis. Kebetulan toiletnya di atas. Jungsoo ngabur ke atas. Kris ikut ngabur eh dia kepleset. Mungkin efek dia terlalu tinggi. Gangerti lagi

Mereka makan bersama sambil bercengkrama. Tapi mereka tetep membayar walau ini bistro milik ibu Baekhyun. Memang dikira apa makan gratisan? Udah gitu pada nambah lagi. Dikira rumah nenek?

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka segera bersiap siap pulang. Victoria tentu saja bersama Seohyun. Berhubung rumah mereka dekat. Begitu juga Kris dengan Kyungsoo dan Jungsoo dengan Eunhyuk. Sementara Sunny dan Tiffany bisa ikut dengan Kris setengah jalan karena rumah mereka yang searah. Hanya Baekhyun lah yang tidak bareng dengan siapapun.

"Gomawo Baekhyunnie!" Seru Victoria. "Ya, terimakasih hidangannya. Besok lagi ya" sahut Jungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tertawa. "Ya, ya" jawabnya. Mobil Kris melaju duluan. Disusul motor Chanyeol dan Jungsoo. Victoria dan Seohyun yang masih di sana sedikit khawatir dengan Baekhyun yang harus pulang sendiri.

"Baekhyunnie, kau tidak apa apa pulang sendirian? Ini sudah malam lho. Berbahaya" ujar Seohyun. "Tidak apa apa Seohyun-ah. Aku sudah biasa" jawab Baekhyun. Ia sering pulang malam karena ia sering lupa membawa kunci cadangan jika ibunya pergi sampai larut malam. Jadi jelas itu bukan masalah untuknya. "Kau serius tidak ingin kami antar dulu?" Tanya Victoria. "Ne~ gomawo eonnie~ haha" jawab Baekhyun setengah tertawa. Setelah kedua temannya yakin, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Seohyun dan Victoria. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Tetapi tetap saja menjadi malam yang sangat seru untuk Baekhyun. Mungkin bukan hanya untuk dia. Tapi untuk yang lain juga.

Baekhyun sudah akan sampai di persimpangan jalan. Lalu ia berbelok perlahan sampai ia dikagetkan oleh suara motor yang datang dan mendadak berhenti dari arah belakangnya. Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya. Lalu ia mencoba tak acuh dan kembali berjalan. "Baekhyun," panggil seseorang. Baekhyun mengenal suara itu. Tapi otaknya lebih cepat mengirim refleks menoleh daripada mengirim wajah pemilik suara itu ke kepalanya.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jantungnya tiba tiba berdegup saat pemuda itu membuka helm nya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya kau sudah pulang ke arah sana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah sebaliknya. Chanyeol menggantung helmnya di gagang motor dan menunjukan layar handphone nya ke pada Baekhyun.

"Victoria-ssi tiba tiba mengirim pesan untukku. Aku langsung berbalik" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun memperhatikan layar ponsel pemuda itu. Ternyata Victoria mengirim pesan agar Chanyeol kembali ke bistro karena Baekhyun pulang sendirian.

'Tapi kita kan aku dan Vict baru saja berpisah 10 menit yang lalu' batin Baekhyun. Ia tidak menduga bagaimana Chanyeol dengan cepat melihat pesan itu dan langsung berbalik arah.

"Ayo naik" ujar Chanyeol. "Tidak usah. Rumahku tidak jauh" jawab Baekhyun tiba tiba meluncur begitu saja. Sesaat kemudian ia menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak padahal pemuda itu sudah repot repot berbalik arah untuknya?

Chanyeol mengambil helm cadangan yang ia taruh di bawah tempat duduk motornya. Lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Pakailah" ujarnya. Baekhyun tentu tidak bisa membalas apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menurut pada kata kata pemuda di depannya.

Baekhyun naik perlahan di belakang Chanyeol lalu berpegangan ke jaket pemuda itu. Chanyeol pun langung menancapkan gas dan melaju.

"Baekhyunnie," panggil Chanyeol saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. "Bistro mu buka sampai jam segini?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun memgangguk walau ia tidak yakin Chanyeol akan melihatnya dari spion. "Ya, mereka tutup agak malam. Kadang lebih malam karena aku sering menunggu di sana" jawabnya. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Menunggu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, ibuku sering pulang larut malam. Jadi aku juga sering menunggu di sana" jawab Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Tapi Baekhyun tau dia sedang bergunam dari getaran yang terasa dari punggung pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau sering pulang malam dari sana?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Ya, maka dari itu sebenarnya aku tidak perlu diantar" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengurangi kecepatannya perlahan saat ia akan berbelok. Lalu ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang. "Itu berbahaya" ujarnya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan lonjakan dalam dadanya. Tapi entah kenapa kepalanya terus menolak kenyataan itu. Kadang Chanyeol bisa sangat menyebalkan seperti orang bodoh. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun lebih kesal adalah terkadang Chanyeol bisa bersikap sangat baik. Dan tidak jarang ia merasa dadanya nyeri akibat hal itu.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun. Ternyata Chanyeol masih ingat di mana rumahnya. Baekhyun segera melompat dari belakang Chanyeol. Dan buru buru menyerahkan helmnya kembali. "Gomawo, Chanyeol," ujarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Seperti apa yang ia biasa lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. "Jangan terlalu sering pulang malam, ne?" Ujarnya yang terdengar sedikit bercanda. Baekhyun mencibir. "Terserah kau" jawabnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Lalu ia tiba tiba mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Annyeong, Baekhyunnie" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun seketika itu juga merasakan panas naik ke wajahnya. Lalu segera menangkis tangan Chanyeol. "C-cepat pergi sana! Ini sudah malam!" Serunya gugup. Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Lalu ia segera pergi sambil tidak lupa melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan punggung pemuda itu menjauh. Degupan di jantungnya masih terasa jelas sampai keluar. Ia kembali menghela nafas dan memegang wajahnya yang panas. 'Dasar bodoh' batinnya. Kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini karena pemuda itu?

'Mungkin akulah yang bodoh'

* * *

BUSHAAA~

Maaf ya jika ada typo atau sesuatu yang kurang dimengerti~ huehe

Maaf juga kalo ada yang OOC dikit (atau malah OOC banget) hahahahaha.

ngomong ngomong tadi ada sedikit TaeNy momment lho~ siapa yang nge-ship mereka? xD

Ohiya untuk pertanyaan di review tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebelumnya, itu akan ada episode nya sendiri~ huehhehehe keep reading yaw w muhaha

Oh ya. dan di sini, diceritakan bahwa Taeyeon lah yang tertua ^^ (walaupun aslinya yang paling tua adalah Victoria) fyi saja jika ada yang kebingungan x3

Oh ya, dan untuk poster, Author punya poster untuk masing masing chapter ._. tapi bingung gimana harus memunculkannya. ada yang punya usul?

Thanks for reading anyway ^^ Hope for your support nyehehe

Annyeong!


	4. DO YOU LOVE ME?

Annyeong!

Author kembali membawa special chapter!

Yap, kali ini Special Chapter karena menceritakan side story of Baekhyun tanpa moment ChanBaek. Ehe

Special chapter kali ini berbentuk sebuah song fiction atau lyrics story (?) dari lagu Do You Love Me dari 2NE1 ^^

Lyric yang author gunakan adalah translate english dari lagu tersebut agar mudah dimengerti ^^ mohon diterima ehehe..

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter 3

_._

_._

**"DO YOU LOVE ME?"**

_D.O.Y.O.U.L.O.V.E. DO YOU?_

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke arah bunyi alarm di sebelahnya. Ia merasa ingin melemparnya. Tapi ia sadar bahwa itu ponselnya. Jadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melempar benda itu. Dan juga mengurungkan niat untuk bangun.

Hari ini ia berencana untuk menginap di rumah Victoria bersama beberapa temannya. Walau seperti biasa, ia merasa malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Seakan ada magnet yang terus menarik tubuhnya ke tempat tidur kesayangannya itu. Ia mengela nafas.

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me like the way I love you babe? _

Baekhyun memperhatikan ponselnya. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia tertidur semalam saat ia sedang menonton video musik baru dari group favoritnya. 'Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur?' Pikirnya. Ia menghela nafas lagi lalu bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

Di sana, sudah berdiri ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Aroma makanan yang ibunya masak mengalahkan keinginannya untuk terus berada di kamar. Baekhyun merasa sangat lapar.

"Baekhyunnie, hari ini kau berencana pergi?" Tanya ibunya. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kami berencana menginap di rumah Victoria, eomma" jawabnya sambil merauk sandwich yang baru saja ibunya sajikan di meja.

"Menginap?" Tanya ibunya. "Hm.. Baekhyunnie, bagaimana jika.. Kalian menginap di sini saja? Kebetulan ibu harus pergi ke luar Seoul besok pagi. Kasihan Yoseob-ah dan Zelo-ah tidak ada yang menjaga"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sambil mengunyah makanannya. Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk. Ia mau tidak mau harus setuju dengan usul itu. Yah, kasihan juga adik adiknya jika ia tinggal di rumah. Walaupun Baekhyun sering berpikir bahwa mereka sudah besar untuk di tinggal sendiri di rumah.

"Arasseo eomma. Aku akan menelfon Victoria untuk memberitahu" jawabnya. Lalu segera kembali ke kamar dan menghubungi Victoria.

"Vict," ucap Baekhyun ketika telfonnya di sambut di sebrang sana. "Ah, wae Baekhyunnie? Aku sedang agak sibuk" jawab temannya itu di sebrang sana. "Uh, Victoria-ah, kata ibuku, bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di rumahku saja?" Ujar Baekhyun. Seketika itu juga, ia mendengar benda benda berjatuhan dari telfonnya. "Baiklah! Aku akan memberitahu yang lain! Tunggu di sana Baekhyunnie! Annyeong!" Seru Victoria lalu menutupnya. Baekhyun terdiam di sana. Masih bingung dengan keanehan temannya itu. Lalu akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan bergegas mandi.

Baekhyun tidak harus menghabiskan waktu lama sendirian setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi dan segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ah!" Seru gadis berambut pendek itu di depan rumahnya. "Ah, Sunny-ah, silahkan masuk" serunya menyambut. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kamar tidur Baekhyun. Lalu menunggu yang lain datang. Karena kebetulan balkon Baekhyun mengarah ke depan rumah, mereka bisa melihat siapa yang datang dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, Baekhyunnie, turunkan rambutmu!" Baekhyun mendengar seseorang berteriak dari depan rumahnya. Ia meletakan telapak tangannya di wajah dan menghela nafas. "Masuk saja kalian berdua!" Balasnya dari atas.

Ia bisa mendengar dua suara yang tertawa dari bawah. Lalu dengan hitungan detik, kedua orang itu sudah mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-aaahhh!" Seru Seohyun dan langsung melompat ke kasurnya. "Yah! Seo Joohyun!" Balas Baekhyun. "Anyyeong Baekhyunnie!" Seru yang seorang lagi. Baekhyun merasa ingin berguling dan pingsan. Tapi ia tidak lakukan.

"Aku lega sekali tempatnya bergeser ke rumahmu. Ibuku sedikit rewel saat tahu teman teman akan menginap di rumah. Ia menyuruhku membersihkan rumah" aku Victoria. Ia menunjukan jemarinya yang sudah berbalut plester dan wajahnya yang terluka. Dan itu membuat mereka heran. Sebenarnya Ia habis membersihkan rumah apa habis berkelahi dengan orang?

"Baekhyun-ah!" Seru seorang lagi yang baru saja tiba. Baekhyun memunculkan kepalanya dari jendela kamar. Ia melihat Tiffany di sana dengan begitu banyak tas yang dijinjing.

"Tiffany-yah! Kau mau kemana membawa banyak barang seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Tiffany mencibir. "Aku juga membawa laptopku untuk kalian, pabo-ya!" Jawab Tiffany. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya kembali tertawa lalu mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Hey, Kami membawa film horror, ayo kita menonton" ujar Victoria. Merekapun dengan heboh langsung memasukan CD nya ke dalam player milik Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Tiffany. Dan yang muncul adalah lambang WGM. Mereka semua terdiam. "Seohyun, apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Oh, ini We Got Married Special Horror" jawabnya. Jika ini di dalam komik, mereka yang mendengarnya pasti sudah terjatuh dengan kaki di atas. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. "Sudahlah. Yang penting judulnya horror bukan?" Sambut Victoria dengan tawa yang agak memaksa. 'Yasudahlah' batin Baekhyun.

_My prediction was right_

_Since the day I first met you_

_You captivated my heart, which no one was able to have_

"Ah, Yonghwa-oppa lucu sekali" ujar Sunny setelah menontonnya. "Aku suka dia dengan maknae dari Girls Generation itu" ucap Victoria. "Aku lebih suka pasangan yang sebelahnya. Mereka lucu sekali" komentar Baekhyun. Setelah itu, merekapun melanjutkan ke film horror selanjutnya. Kali ini benar benar film horror. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun lega.

Film horror ini bercerita tentang beberapa cerita. Dan salah satunya adalah cerita tentang pasangan yang meninggal seminggu sebelum pernikahannya. Peran wanitanya sangat cantik. Dan di dalam film tersebut terdapat sehuah misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

Setelah film selesai, Baekhyun membuka ponselnya. "Hey, kalian sudah menonton video ini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia menunjukan video baru dari group favoritnya. Yaitu Do You Love Me dari 2NE1 yang sedari kemarin diributkannya di media sosial. Seohyun yang pertama kali langsung merespon dengan heboh.

"Aku baru menonton awalnya! Ayo kita tonton bersama!" Seru Seohyun.

_Mon, Tues, Wed, Thurs, Fri, Sat, Sun, I only think of you_

_Morning, lunch time, evening, dawn, all day you burn me up_

_In the end, is what I say_

_I think I have fallen into the ocean called you_

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Sunny. "Ah, sudah jam 6 sore? Yang benar saja?" Eluhnya. "Kau serius? Apa jam Baekhyun-ah terlalu cepat?" Canda Seohyun. "Ah, kalau begitu aku harus pulang sekarang. Maaf Baekhyun-ah" ujar Sunny. "Ah, Sunny-ah! tidak bisakah kau pulang lebih malam?" tanya Tiffany. Sunny tertawa dan menggeleng. Baekhyun merasa menyesal. Tapi Sunny memang harus pulang sebelum makan malam. Rumahnya juga dekat dari rumahnya. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir atau mengantarnya.

Setelah Sunny pulang, Baekhyun mengajak ke tiga temannya yang lain untuk makan malam. Makan malam yang di siapkan oleh ibunya adalah ayam goreng dan omelette kesukaanya. "Ah, ayam!" Seru Victoria. Merekapun makan malam bersama. Dan sesekali memperhatikan adik adik Baekhyun yang berkeliaran. Merekapun kembali ke kamar.

_Is it only my misunderstanding?_

_I want to believe that you feel the same_

_No one can understand but_

_I want to ask you_

"Ayo kita buat parody untuk Do You Love Me!" Seru Baekhyun. "Ah, kau serius Baekhyun-ah?" Jawab Tiffany dengan tawa. "Ayo! Ayo Tiffany!" Seru Seohyun. Victoria tertawa lalu mengambil kameranya. "Kamera ku sudah stand by" ucapnya.

_D.O.Y.O.U.L.O.V.E. DO YOU?_

Musik sudah dinyalakan dan mereka pun berseru ria. Baekhyun tidak mengerti lagi apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka tertawa dan terjatuh terlalu banyak hingga membuatnya pusing sendiri. Baekhyun dengan bodohnya menyala matikan lampu kamarnya hingga ia merasa itu sudah cukup mirip dengan lampu disko. Sementara yang lain berguling, berputar, melompat di udara seperti iklan Scott piiip (tidak boleh sebut merk)

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me like the way I love you babe? _

Setelah mereka merasa lelah, mereka merebahkan diri di kasur. Mereka terlalu menghabiskan banyak energi sampai mereka tidak bisa bangun dari kasur Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai curiga kasurnya itu benar benar punya magnet.

Tiffany membuka laptopnya lalu memasukan data video yang mereka buat ke dalam laptopnya. "Ayo kita edit video ini" ujarnya lalu tertawa. Yang lain hanya bisa ikut tertawa sambil melemparkan boneka boneka Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Ah, ini terlalu seru" ujar Victoria sambil berguling guling. Mereka tertawa sendiri sampai mengundang adik adik Baekhyun. Mereka jadi keluar masuk dan menganggu ke kamar Baekhyun karena penasaran dengan keseruan apa yang telah teman teman kakaknya perbuat.

_I hope our amazing encounter_

_Is not just a typical misunderstanding_

_Shake up my tightly jammed heart_

_Rock n roll_

"Aku ngantuk" ujar Seohyun. "Jam berapa ini?" Tanyanya. "Jam..." Tiffany meraih ponselnya. Lalu ia terkejut. "Jam 12.30? Yang benar saja?" Serunya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi mereka telah menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu. Tapi mereka tidak merasa mengantuk. Keseruan mereka membuat mereka tetap terjaga. Malah sulit untuk tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." ucap Seohyun yang sedari tadi berguling di bawah selimut. Mereka harus saling menarik selimut berhubung mereka tidur dengan berjejer di kasur milik Baekhyun. "Ya! Tiffany-yah jangan menarik narik terus" eluh Baekhyun. "Apa apaan? Ini saja cuman separuh badan! Jangan pelit" jawab Tiffany kembali menarik lagi.

"Ahh, kalian ini" ujar Victoria muncul dari dalam selimut. "Kenapa selimutnya bergoyang goyang terus?" Eluhnya. "Jadi tidak bisa tidur nih, eonnie, lakukan sesuatu" ucap Seohyun.

_The moment I first saw you, my heart was already K.O_

_No matter how hot someone is, if they want me, I say no_

"Kalian mau aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Victoria. "Dongeng! Kau mendongeng saja eonnie" jawab Tiffany. "Mwo? Dongeng?" Tanya Victoria. Ia menghela nafas lalu berpikir sejenak. "Ada sebuah cerita.." Ucapnya memulai.

_You're the key to my heart_

_I only open to you_

_This is my last love_

_Don't leave me_

"Di mana saat malam itu, seseorang bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah lama ia kenal.."

_Is it only my misunderstanding?_

_I want to believe that you feel the same_

"Dan dalam lingkaran api unggun, pemuda di sebrang yang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang tertawa. Tapi hanya ada satu orang di matanya. Yaitu seorang gadis yang duduk di sebrang api unggun. Yang terkadang terhalang oleh kobaran api"

_No one can understand but_

_I want to ask you_

"Keduanya saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Tapi tidak ada yang berbicara. Walaupun banyak sekali hal yang ingin mereka ucapkan. Ketika mereka berdua bertatapan, yang ada hanya kesunyian"

_Do you love me?_

"Meskipun akhirnya pemuda itu membantu membersihkan sampah.." Ucap Victoria yang langsung disusul tendangan dari orang di sebelahnya. "Yah! Cukup dasar pengarang!" Seru Baekhyun yang masih menendang nendang temannya itu. Victoria hanya tertawa. Sementara kedua gadis yang lain menatap mereka dengan bingung.

_Feels like we can be together till the end of our lives_

"Yah! Aku hanya bercerita! Kenapa kau yang heboh?" Tanya Victoria. "Aku tidak heboh" jawab Baekhyun. "Yah, kalian apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Tiffany. "Bukan, bukan apa apa" jawab Baekhyun. "Cerita yang bagus, apa itu film?" Tanya Seohyun. Victoria tertawa. "Ahaha, mungkin iya? Itu berdasarkan kisah nyata"

_Let's be together till the end of the universe, don't let go of my hand_

"Mwo!? Kisah nyata?" Seru Tiffany. Victoria tertawa lebih keras. Sementara Baekhyun tetap menendangnya dan berusaha membuat gadis itu diam.

Mereka akhirnya kembali merebahkan diri dengan tenang. Mereka sempat bercanda hal hal lain. Sementara Seohyun masih terlihat penasaran. "Eonnie, apa hanya itu ceritanya? Apa ada lanjutannya?" Tanyanya. Victoria tersenyum. "Itu tergantung apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya" jawabnya. Mereka tertawa. Lalu Victoria menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buat kelanjutannya?" Tanyanya sedikit rendah. Baekhyun mencibir. "Mwoya? Dasar pabo" jawabnya membuat Victoria kembali tertawa. "Chanyeol-ssi sedang berlibur ke luar kan? Bagaimana kalau kau minta oleh oleh saja?" Ujar Victoria tertawa. "Lalu aku bisa menceritakan kelanjutannya" lanjutnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa membalas dengan menendang lagi temannya itu.

_Do you love me?_

"Kau ini ngomong apa? Pabo! Tidur saja sana!" Balas Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar kikikan kecil dari Victoria di dalam selimut. Ia menghela nafas. Baginya semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Tunggu. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan pemuda bodoh itu?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik selimutnya keras keras. Ia mencibir sekali lagi lalu memejamkan matanya.

_Do you love me like the way I love you babe? _

* * *

HEYYAAA!

ehehe.. Sedikit ya? ehehe ^^

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan seperti typo atau lainnya

Ada juga yang OOC mungkin? ahaha

Ditunggu comment dan review nya w

Dan tentunya diharapkan untuk menanti chapter lainnya 3

Annyeong!


	5. BACK THEN (part 1)

Annyeong! ^^

Wohoo~ terimakasih telah membaca :3 author seneng banget kalo ada yang membaca apalagi seneng dengan cerita author x3 ehe (siapa sih author yang ga seneng? XD)

Jeng Jeng Jeng! Inilah yang di tunggu tungu, Side Story masa lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol xD ehe

Akhirnya admin munculkan juga part pertama dari perawalan kisah ini ^^ ahaha. Ini akan ada beberapa part dan belum tentu author nge post secara berurutan x3 (bisa saja nanti part lain akan muncul setelah chapter lain)

Semoga bisa diterima ya ._.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^

_._

_._

**BACK THEN (part 1)**

Semua berawal dari awal masuk SMA. Byun Baekhyun bukan anak yang supel dan cepat beradaptasi. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa berbaur dengan lingkungan barunya. Ia tidak mendapat sekolah yang diinginkannya. Akan tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus tetap bersekolah. Dimanapun itu. Suka atau tidak suka. Jadi ia mengawali semuanya dengan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Di mana semua orang belum saling mengenal.

Baekhyun kebingungan mencari kelasnya. Akan tetapi akhirnya ia bisa melihat barisan di mana nama kelasnya tertulis di depan. "Ini kelas 1 E?" Tanyanya pada seorang gadis di sana. Gadis itu berambut panjang lurus dan kulitnya seperti porselen. Baekhyun cukup terkejut menyadari betapa manis gadis yang diajaknya bicara. "Iya" jawabnya. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mencoba masuk ke dalam barisan di belakang. Sampai gadis tadi menariknya dan membuatnya masuk ke dalam barisan. Tepat di belakang gadis itu. "Kau bisa berbaris di sini" ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis itu. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum dengan canggung. "Byun Baekhyun" jawabnya. "Aku Seo Joohyun. Kamu bisa memanggilku Seohyun" balas gadis itu. 'Oh, jadi nama gadis ini Seohyun?' Batin Baekhyun. Upacara sudah di mulai. Dan murid baru masing masing memiliki mentor mereka untuk perkenalan lingkungan sekolah. Baekhyun melihat banyak orang. Ada anak laki laki yang tinggi sekali. Baekhyun penasaran dengan anak laki laki itu. 'Berapa tingginya?' Batin Baekhyun lagi.

Saat akan menuju ke kelas, Baekhyun hampir saja tertinggal barisan. Ia melihat ternyata Seohyun sudah jauh di depan. Ia harus cepat cepat menyusulnya. Dan saat itu tiba tiba seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. Ia mengeluh lalu menatap tajam ke belakang. "Punya mata tidak sih?" Kesalnya. Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang anak laki laki jangkung yang juga kelihatan buru buru. "Mianhae" jawabnya lalu berlari ke depan. Baekhyun mencibir. 'Ada apa sih dengan anak jaman sekarang?' Pikirnya dengan kesal.

Saat masuk ke dalam kelas, Baekhyun melihat Seohyun duduk sendiri di barisan ujung . Ia sudah akan menuju ke sana. Tapi guru dan mentor sudah mulai masuk. Terpaksalah ia cepat cepat menuju bangku yang terdekat dengannya. Ia duduk dengan seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang indah. 'Imut sekali seperti Ulzzang" batin Baekhyun begitu melihat orang itu di sebelahnya. Orang di sebelahnya itu seakan tersadar diperhatikan. Dan ia pun menoleh. "A-annyeong?" Ujarnya dengan nada rendah. "O-oh. Annyeong" jawab Baekhyun gugup. "Aku Do Kyungsoo. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk canggung. "Byun Baekhyun" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, ibu akan absen kalian" seru ibu guru di depan kelas. Kelas mulai ribut dan Baekhyun pun mulai memperhatikan sekitar. Di belakangnya ternyata duduk si anak laki laki tinggi yang ia lihat di barisan tadi. Ia benar benar tinggi bahkan saat duduk. Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang anak laki laki lagi yang sedang tidur. Kepalanya ditaruh di antara silangan tangannya yang ditutupi pula dengan tas. Baekhyun merasa ia tidak perlu membantu anak itu bangun. Lagipula dia akan bangun jika di absen nanti. Toh itu bukan urusannya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun memperhatikan Seohyun. Seohyun seperti sedang memanggil seseorang di barisan belakang. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah belakang. Ternyata Seohyun memanggil seorang gadis lain. Gadis itu berambut coklat panjang yang sedari tadi kelihatan diam dan hanya mencoret coret notes nya. Ia tidak kelihatan berbicara sama sekali. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu memutuskan untuk pindah di sebelah Seohyun. Baekhyun agak kecewa. Tapi toh nanti juga ia akan berteman dengan semuanya.

"Oke, kita mulai, Park Chanyeol?" Guru sudah mulai memanggil nama murid yang terdaftar. "Park Chanyeol-ssi?" Seru guru itu lagi ketika ia tidak menerima jawaban. Tiba tiba Baekhyun merasakan gerak dari meja di belakangnya dan seseorang berdiri dengan cepat. "Saya!" Seru orang itu menarik semua perhatian. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati anak laki laki jangkung yang tadi menubruknya menunjuk tangan pada guru. Sang guru menggeleng kepala lalu melanjutkan absensi nya.

Selanjutnya, mereka menuju ke ruang audio visual. Secara ajaib ternyata Baekhyun bisa cepat akrab dengan teman sebangkunya. Yaitu Kyungsoo. Ternyata ia anak yang cukup ramah. Ia mengajak Baekhyun duduk bersama di ruang audio visual. Ia merasa tenang. Paling tidak ia tidak harus menjadi orang bodoh yang hilang di antara orang orang baru.

Esoknya, mulai demo setiap klub untuk mempromosikan kemampuan mereka, guna menarik anggota baru. Baekhyun cukup tertarik dengan kegiatan klub. Dan ia rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memilihnya. Para anak baru digiring ke dalam aula sekolah untuk melihat pertunjukan dari setiap klub. Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja kembali bertemu Seohyun dan akhirnya duduk berdua. Baginya mengobrol dengan Seohyun sangat menyenangkan. Karena ia bisa tertawa, dan terkadang membicarakan tentang group favoritnya seperti EXO dan Girls' Generation. Baekhyun tiba tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia pun menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari teman sebangku Seohyun yang dilihatnya kemarin. Dan ternyata ia tidak jauh dari orang yang dicarinya. Gadis berambut coklat itu duduk sendiri sambil memperhatikan pertunjukan.

"Seohyun-ah, itu teman sebangkumu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Seohyun mengangguk. "Ya, namanya Song Victoria. Ia murid pindahan dari China. Karena sepertinya ia kurang paham bahasa korea, jadi ia tidak sering berbicara" jelas Seohyun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. 'Pantas saja ia terlihat begitu diam' batin Baekhyun.

Seusai demo dari semua klub sekolah, Seohyun membawa Baekhyun untuk berkenalan dengan Victoria. Baekhyun merasa sedikit canggung dengannya karena gadis itu. Gadis itupun juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Untung saja Seohyun mengetahui sedikit bahasa China dan bisa menjelaskan perkenalan mereka. Walaupun tidak begitu mengerti, tapi Baekhyun rasa Victoria orang yang baik.

Telah seminggu masa perkenalan dan datanglah minggu belajar. Minggu yang paling berat untuk mereka yang baru saja selesai berlibur atau bersantai. Kini Baekhyun pun harus berjuang untuk berteman dan belajar. Ia mencoba menoleh ke arah belakang. Lalu memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengan anak laki laki tinggi itu. "A-annyeong.. Aku Byun Baekhyun" ujarnya. Anak laki laki itu terlihat terkejut. "Wu Yifan. Orang orang memanggilku Kris" jawab anak laki laki itu. Baekhyun pun langsung tahu jika anak itu juga pindahan dari China. Sepertinya banyak juga yang pindahan dari China di angkatannya.

Baekhyun sedang akan menoleh ke anak laki laki yang satu lagi. Tapi lagi lagi ia tidur. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak perlu menanyakan nama anak itu karena nama anak itu selalu yang pertama kali disebutkan dalam absen. 'Park Chanyeol'. Nama itu selalu mengawali jalannya absensi di kelasnya.

'Masa bodoh ah' pikir Baekhyun. Guru Matematika mulai memasuki kelas, lalu langsung memberi catatan dengan mendikte. Baekhyun buru buru mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya. Sampai seseorang mengejutkannya dengan menyetuh bahunya dari belakang. "Hey! Psst. Kau punya pulpen?" Tanya suara berat di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh perlahan dan menemukan anak bernama Park Chanyeol itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dan kini ia kelihatan panik mencari pulpen.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu melemparkan sebuah pulpen ke arah anak itu. Anak itu terseyum ke arah Baekhyun sambil setengah tertawa. "Gomawo" ujarnya lalu ikut mencatat apa yang di diktekan guru matematika tersebut.

Seusai pelajaran, seisi kelas meregangkan badan dari lelahnya mencatat beberapa halaman dari dikte guru matematika baru mereka. Walaupun terlihat melelahkan, guru tersebut cukup baik dan mudah dipahami. Baekhyun pun langsung bisa menyukai guru itu. Ia rasa pelajaran SMA tidak akan begitu sulit.

"Hey, Byun Baekkie" ujar suara di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh. "Apa kau bilang?" Tanyanya. Anak laki laki itu tertawa. "Byun Baekhyun, ini ku kembalikan pulpen mu" ujar anak bernama Park Chanyeol itu sambil menggeser pulpen itu ke dekat Baekhyun. "Gomawo, Byun Baekkie"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi. "Yah! Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa membaca dengan benar ya?" Ujar Baekhyun kesal. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Tapi bukankah Baekkie lebih manis?" Tanyanya setengah bercanda. Membuat Baekhyun belum apa apa ingin meninjunya. "Itu caramu berterimakasih?" Seru Baekhyun. Tapi itu tidak membuat senyum bodoh di wajah anak itu memudar. "Ah, jadi kau tidak akan meminjamkanku lagi?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun sedang akan menjawab. Tetapi tiba tiba sosok di sebelahnya menyerahkan sebuah pulpen ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau bisa pakai ini" ujar Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua terdiam. Sampai tiba tiba di buyarkan oleh tawa seseorang di sebelah mereka. "Kalian itu menarik ya" tawa Kris di samping mereka. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita sekelompok saja untuk pelajaran berikutnya? Pelajaran Biologi akan memnutuhkan kelompok berisi empat orang" usul Kris. Semuapun mengangguk setuju tanpa ada keberatan sama sekali.

Semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun entah kenapa menjadi sangat sering bergaul dengan ketiga teman sebangkunya itu. Baekhyun tidak sadar ternyata setiap harinya mereka berbagi cerita dan tawa. 'Itu aneh' pikir Baekhyun ketika menyadari dirinya yang nyaman bersama dengan mereka. Yang seringkali diikuti pertanyaan kenapa ia bisa begitu nyaman bersama mereka dalam kepala Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah mengira ia akan berteman baik dengan anak paling tinggi di kelasnya. Berteman baik dengan anak laki laki yang menubruknya saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Ataupun berteman baik dengan teman sebangku yang tadinya tidak diharapkannya. Itu hal aneh yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Baekhyun yang ia pikir hanyalah kehidupan anak SMA biasa.

Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun tak jarang bermain bersama dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Ditambah pula dengan empat teman baru mereka. Yaitu Huang ZiTao yang biasa dipanggil Tao, Lee Soonkyu atau Sunny, Lee Hyukhae atau Eunhyuk dan Park Jungsoo. Tempat mereka tidak lain adalah rumah mereka masing masing. Berhubung rumah Kris dan Kyungsoo yang terdekat dari sekolah, merekapun sering berkunjung ke sana. Sambil sesekali menyicipi masakan buatan Kyungsoo yang di luar dugaan sangat memuaskan perut mereka. Tidak heran mereka selalu merayu Kyungsoo untuk membiarkan mereka bermain di rumahnya.

Dan begitupun hari ini. Di mana Kyungsoo secara terpaksa memasakan anak anak kelaparan di depannya. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Sampai kapan kalian mau menghabiskan bahan makanan di rumahku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Yang lain hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo pun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain memberi makan mereka. Ia merasa sudah biasa seperti memberi makanan kepada burung setiap hari.

Selagi mereka menunggu masakan spesial Kyungsoo, Kris dan Chanyeol yang gemar bermain gitar membawa gitar mereka masing masing. Mereka menyanyikan banyak lagu aneh yang tidak di mengerti Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun juga ogah untuk mencoba bermain gitar. Ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa ada rasa ingin mencoba alat itu. Walaupun demikian, karena kedua temannya ini, ia merasa begitu akrab dengan suara gitar. Suara genjringan gitar dan lagu lagi mereka berdua pun sudah bisa dihafal Baekhyun di luar kepala. Yang lain pun juga bersorak ceria dengan permainan mereka. Apalagi Sunny yang terlihat histeris melihat Chanyeol di sana. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya. Begitu juga Kris yang sedari tadi melirik ke arah Tao. Baekhyun yang melihat semuanya memutar bola matanya. 'Dasar anak muda' batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

Kyungsoo keluar dengan membawa masakan spesial nya, yang dengan membabi buta di serbu oleh para anak anak kelaparan. Kyungsoo tertawa lalu berberes sebentar dan mengambil gitar milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa melihat ketertarikan Kyungsoo pada benda tersebut.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan dan kembali bermain, mereka tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai malam. Kris tidak perlu repot repot pulang karena rumahnya yang dekat. Begitu juga Jungsoo, Eunhyuk, Sunny dan Tao. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang harus menempuh jalan jauh. Chanyeol membawa motor Hyundai nya yang sudah lama dibelikan oleh orangtuanya hasil ia bisa masuk sekolah mereka dengan rangking yang lumayan bagus. Tadinya Baekhyun tidak percaya akan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka di luar dugaan Chanyeol memiliki prestasi.

"Aku pulang Kyunggie" ujar Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Kalian pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Kau yakin masih ada Bus, Baekkie?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tenang, pasti ada kok" jawabnya. "Kau ini. Jalanan juga sudah gelap sekali kan? Seharusnya kau pulang lebih cepat tadi" ujar Kris. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja. Halte nya kan dekat. Lagipula Sunny dan Tao juga kan?" jawab Baekhyun. "Ani, Baekhyun-ah, rumahku kan hanya beberapa halte. Aku akan turun lebih dulu darimu" sahut Sunny. "Aku juga. Rumahmu kan lebih jauh dari kami" sajut Tao juga. Baekhyun mendengar helaan nafas di sampingnya. "Kau ini. Sudah naik saja" tawar Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan motornya. "Tidak. Terimakasih" jawab Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya bercanda. Dan semua pun tertawa.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Serius" jawab Baekhyun. Kris dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Sudahlah Baekkie, kau lebih akan diantar Yeollie" ujar Kris. "Benar, lagipula hanya dia yang searah denganmu. Jika aku searah juga akan kuantar kau" sahut Jungsoo. "Hii~ jalan sendirian malam malam~" goda Eunhyuk sambil sok sok memasang muka seram pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan muka datar dan menampolnya. "Ya, ini sudah gelap. Kau mau bertemu hantu di jalan?" tambah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencibir. "Ah, baiklah. Kali ini saja kan?" Seru Baekhyun mengalah. Semuanya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. "Nah, begitu dong. Baiklah. Aku duluan" ujar Kris dan yang lainnya lalu berangkat pulang lebih dulu. "Baiklah, kalian hati hati ne?" Ujar Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sana.

"Sudah malam nih, ayo naik" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu ia naik tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyerahkan helm yang sudah dipersiapkannya jika saja ada yang di bonceng nya. "Pakai ini Baekkie" ujarnya. Baekhyun hanya menurut. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Sebenarnya memang lebih mudah sih jika diantar seseorang. Dia tidak perlu berjalan dari halte ke rumahnya. Lagipula ia merasa aman jika Chanyeol yang memgantarnya.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol di tengah perjalanan. "Akan kutunjukan jalannya, kau berbelok sesuai perintahku, ne?" Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun dan sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana. Baekhyun melompat turun sambil melepas helm nya. "Gomawo" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ne, chagiya" jawabnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. "Y-yah! Apa apaan kau Dumbyeol! pulang sana!" Seru Baekhyun panik. Ia tidak sadar bahwa mukanya memerah.

Memerah? Kenapa bisa memerah?

"Ne, Arasso chagi" jawab Chanyeol lagi membuat muka Baekhyun semakin memerah. "Mwo!? Kau mau ngajak ribut!? Pergi sana!" Teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa lagi lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalas, Chanyeol tertawa lagi lalu melajukan motornya dengan kencang. Membuatnya berhasil kabur dari serangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba meredamkan rasa kesalnya pada teman bodohnya itu. Ia kembali mengatur nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. Tapi hanya detak jantungnya yang tidak kunjung mereda. Bahkan makin berdetak keras seakan ingin copot.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan keanehan dalam dirinya. Membuatnya terus bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Nyaman? Kenapa aku bisa nyaman bersama mereka?

Kenapa aku merasa aman saat aku harus diantar pulang olehnya?

Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti itu untuknya?

Jatung Baekhyun kembali berdetak keras seakan mencoba membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan ia menyadari satu hal.

Satu hal yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi.

Dan ia pikir ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi diantara mereka.

Baekhyun menyukainya.

Byun Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol.

* * *

WUSSHHH~

Sampai di sini part pertama nya X3 maaf ya kalau misalnya aneh atau membosankan. Tapi inilah awal sederhana yang cocok bagi admin ^^ hehe.

Nanti akan ketahuan apa yang terjadi hingga mereka menjadi seperti sekarang. Ada apa dengan hubungan ChanBaek dan bagaimana nanti Victoria (dan yang lainnya) bisa menjadi teman dekat Baekhyun x3

Dan soal di review tentang GS... Kalian sadar ya? xD

Soal GS (Gender Switch), untuk Baekhyun atau pun yang lainnya, author sengaja tidak menunjukan secara spesifik agar pembaca bisa menikmati dengan keinginannya masing masing. Jadi pembaca bisa menganggap mereka sesuai keinginannya ^^

Walaupun sebenarnya yah... Memang kelihatannya Author menjuruskannya ke GS.. Sepertinya (?) ehehe.. Tapi pilihan tetap ada di tangan kalian kok untuk menganggapnya sesuai keinginan ^^

Author harap tidak ada yang terganggu dengan hal ini ^^

Semoga dengan ini kalian bisa menikmati dengan lebih nyaman :)

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya x3

Maaf jika ada kesalahan, typo, ataupun hal yang kurang enak ^^

Annyeong!


	6. BIRTHDAY CAKE

Annyeong^^

Akhirnya author meng updatee~

Yey, pertama tama Author ingin berterimakasih dengan review dan antusiasme kalian x3 Jeongmal khamsahamnida ^^

Kali ini author mem post chapter 3! Akhirnya kembali juga ke chapter normal. Berhubung sebelumnya yang author post adalah Special Chapter dan Side story ^^

Chapter kali ini sebenarnya terjadi sebelum Special Chapter "DO YOU LOVE ME?" Jika kalian teliti membaca kalian akan tahu hubungannya ^^

Semoga mudah dimengerti ya

Okay, Enjoy this chapter ^^

.

.

**"BIRTHDAY CAKE"**

"Baekhyun-ah! Kesini sebentar" panggil ibunya. Baekhyun menyahut panggilan ibunya lalu segera berlari ke bawah.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan ia merasa bersemangat. Bukan karena ia bertambah tua. Tapi karena teman temannya akan datang. Sebenarnya menurut Baekhyun ini melelahkan. Tapi melihat pesan pesan yang masuk dari para temannya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

Baekhyun sudah dari jauh hari di tuntut oleh teman temannya untuk mentraktir. Ia berencana akan mentraktir teman temannya itu di bistro ibunya. Akan tetapi ibunya punya usul lain.

Ibunya akan memasak banyak untuk para temannya di rumah. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa terharu. Ia pun sudah berkali kali memeluk ibunya hari ini.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah membereskan kamar tidurmu?" Tanya ibunya. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, eomma" jawabnya. Adik adiknya keluar dari kamar. Lalu menyerbu ke arah ibunya.

"Eomma, kenapa teman temannya harus datang?" Ujar Yoseob menunjuk ke arah kakak tertuanya. Baekhyun mencibir. "Yah, seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sopan!" Eluh Baekhyun. Kedua adiknya, Yoseob dan Zelo hanya menjulurkan lidah lalu kembali kabur ke kamar mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. 'Dasar monyet monyet badung' pikirnya kesal.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Seru seseorang dari depan. Baekhyun pun langsung berlari ke luar rumah dan menemukan ketiga temannya yang pertama datang. "Masuklah, Tiffany-yah, Sunny-ah, dan Taeyeon eonnie!" Seru Baekhyun. Ketiga temannya langsung menyerbunya. "Happy Birthday uri Baekhyun!" Seru mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah, Hyorin-ah juga akan datang lho" ujar Taeyeon. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. "Jinjja? Ah akhirnya anak itu punya waktu juga. Aku rindu sekali padanya" ujar Baekhyun.

"Dimana Seohyun dan Victoria?" Tanya Sunny. "Biasalah mereka, mereka kan selalu datang belakangan" jawab Tiffany. Baekhyun mengangguk mengingat kedua temannya itu yang selalu ngaret di setiap acara seperti ini.

Alasannya sih karena katanya tokoh utama selalu datang belakangan. Baekhyun mendengus.

Tidak lama setelah mereka datang, tiba tiba datanglah orang orang lain yang tidak terduga. Mereka memanggil manggil Baekhyun dari bawah saat Baekhyun baru saja mengantar para temannya ke kamar.

"Baekhyunnie! Happy Birthday!" Seru kedua suara itu. Baekhyun menoleh dari jendela kamarnya. Lalu tertawa. "Ne~" jawabnya.

Kedua temannya itu masuk disambut oleh ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun segera turun ke bawah untuk bertemu mereka. "Ne, terimakasih banyak Ahjumma" ia mendengar suara Victoria kepada ibu Baekhyun. "Ne, kalian ke atas saja dulu menunggu yang lain. Makanannya sebentar lagi siap" jawab ibu Baekhyun. "Arasso Ahjumma. Khamsahamnida" jawab Victoria dan Seohyun bersamaan.

"Yah, tumben kalian berdua datang lebih cepat dari yang lain" tanya Baekhyun menyindir bercanda. Seohyun tertawa. "Ne, kali ini aku berhasil membuat Victoria eonnie ini bersiap siap lebih cepat" jawab Seohyun. Victoria menyikutnya. "Yah! Kau yang membuatku bangun pagi sekali. Padahal aku kan sibuk" jawab Victoria yang langsung disusul tawa dari Baekhyun dan Seohyun.

"Yah, Baekhyun-ah!" Seru seseorang yang juga baru saja datang. "Mwo? Hyorin-ah! Ah akhirnya kau datang!" Seru Baekhyun. Gadis itu tertawa lalu memeluk Baekhyun. "Mianhae Baekhyunnie, aku jadi jarang bermain bersama kalian. Saengil chukkae" seru Hyorin.

"Eh? Anak laki laki belum datang?" Tanya Victoria. Victoria menoleh ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Molla" jawabnya. "Memang siapa saja yang ikut?" Tanya Victoria lagi. "Molla yo, Vict. Kurasa mungkin Kris, lalu Eunhyuk" jawab Baekhyun. Victoria mengangguk.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Victoria membuat serangan jantung kecil pada Baekhyun untuk sepersekian detik. "Molla!" Jawabnya. Victoria tertawa. "Kau mengundangnya kan?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ne.." jawabnya lalu meraih ponselnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya memang mengundang Chanyeol. Ia sudah memberi pesan text singkat pada pemuda tinggi itu. Tapi entahlah apa pemuda itu menjawabnya.

Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya yang ternyata sudah ada pesan. Dan seperti yang ia duga, itu berasal dari pemuda yang sedang dipikirkannya. Pemuda itu bertanya siapa yang ikut dan jam berapa ia harus ada di sana. Baekhyun menjawabnya lalu melempar ponselnya ke kasur.

"Ah, itu dia Baekhyun-ah!" Seru Tiffany melihat ada sebuah mobil dan sebuah motor baru saja sampai di depan rumahnya. Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya. Itu pasti Kris dan Jungsoo.

"Aku ke bawah sebentar" ujarnya lalu berlari menyambut para anak laki laki. Kris yang pertama kali sampai di depan pintu rumahnya mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, Saengil Chukkae ne?" Ujarnya. Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menyingkirkan tangan pemuda setinggi tiang listrik itu. "Ne, Kris appa" guraunya.

"Happy birthday Baek!" Seru kedua anak laki laki yang tenyata sudah ada di belakang Kris. Baekhyun tertawa melihat duo lawak itu. "Ne, kalian berdua masuk lah" jawabnya. "Eh tunggu kalian minggir!" Seru suara seorang lagi. "Baekkie, Sangeil chukkae!" Seru Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyerbu Baekhyun. "Ne~ Kyunggie" jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengantar mereka berempat bertemu yang lain sambil menikmati siaran televisi di kamar Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, ini apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk melihat sebuah playstation lama milik Baekhyun teronggok di bawah televisi. "Itu sudah lama sih. Tapi masih bisa. Pakai saja" jawab Baekhyun yang langsung di jawab oleh seruan mereka. Merekapun bermain sebuah game balap yang dikuasai oleh Jungsoo dan Eunhyuk.

"Ne, gwenchana, kamu ke atas saja" Baekhyun mendengar ibunya berbicara sama seseorang. "Ah! Itu Chanyeol-ssi!" Seru Sunny yang pertama kali menyadari pemuda itu ada di teras rumah. Pemuda itu menunduk pada ibu Baekhyun. "Ne, ahjumma. Khamsahamnida" ujarnya.

Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah dari tangga. Lalu pemuda itu timbul dari tangga. "Yah! Kris kau tidak memberitahuku kau sudah datang!" Seru Chanyeol tiba tiba. "Mwo? Memang aku siapamu harus lapor lapor" omel Kris. "Yah, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Canda Chanyeol di sambut tawa heboh dari mereka yang ada di sana.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memukul canda bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Yah! Kalian sedang main apa?" Tanyanya melihat Eunhyuk memegang stick playstation. "Ada Guitar Hero. Yaampun, sudah lama aku tidak lihat game ini" jawab Eunhyuk sambil berkomentar.

"Ayo main itu!" Seru Chanyeol lalu melompat ke samping Jungsoo. Ia mengambil satu stick lagi. "Kau berani beradu denganku?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Gurae! Mana sini" jawab Chanyeol dengan percaya diri. Yang lain tertawa. Merekapun memulai permainan mereka. Eunhyuk dengan luwes dan lancar memainkan bagiannya. Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang asal menekan sampai membuat yang lain tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"Bisa, aku bisa menang.." ujar Chanyeol. "Menangis.." Lanjut Chanyeol yang kembali menimbulkan ledak tawa. Sampai sampai Jungsoo tertawa hingga menangis. Padahal jayus. Baekhyun pun tidak mengerti lagi dengan pemuda aneh satu itu.

Makanan pun telah siap dan ibu Baekhyun memanggil mereka. Mereka berbondong bondong ke bawah seperti biasa jika sudah soal makanan, mereka tidak berbeda dengan anak anak kucing yang jarang dapat jatah makan. Menyedihkan.

Merekapun membuat sebuah lingkaran dan makan bersama sama. Tentu saja suasana heboh. Ditambah dengan lawakan dari Victoria, Taeyeon, Hyorin, Jungsoo, belum lagi Eunhyuk dan Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi adik adik Baekhyun ikutan. Peranglah di sana.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan, tepatnya sudah puas dan berhenti nambah piring, ibu Baekhyun mengeluarkan kue ulang tahun Baekhyun. Semuanya yang seakan masih tidak puas makan pun berseru riang.

"Ne, aku record ya" ujar Victoria. "Ne, eonnie jangan lupa jangan memg cut bagianku" sahut Seohyun. "Arasso Seohyun-ah" jawab Victoria dengan tawa. Merekapun bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan layaknya merayakan ulang tahu teman di taman kanak kanak dulu. Baekhyun juga tak berdaya dan hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan teman temannya itu.

"Baekkie, tiup lilinmu" seru Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Baekhyun pun bersiap meniup lilin kuenya. Dan semua orang langsung memintanya untuk membuat permohonan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu memejamkan mata.

'Aku senang teman temanku ada di sini'

Baekhyun berkata dalam pikirannya.

'Aku harap semua bisa terus seperti ini, bersama mereka'

Baekhyun meniup lilinnya dan semua bertepuk tangan. Kyungsoo merangkul Baekhyun. Begitu juga yang lain. Chanyeol pun ikut merangkul di sampingnya. Membuatnya terkejut. Tetapi ia bisa langsung merasa rileks dan ikut tertawa bersama yang lain.

Mereka kembali bermain playstation di kamar Baekhyun sampai hari mulai gelap. Merekapun masing masing mulai bersiap mulai melihat hal itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, gwenchana? Dari tadi kau melihat ponsel terus" tanya Taeyeon. "Ani, gwenchana" jawabnya. "Jinjja? Aku juga melihatnya" sahut Jungsoo. "Halah, kau hanya ingin mengikuti Taengoo ku saja" goda Tiffany yang kembali mengundang tawa.

"Jinjja Chanyeol, ada apa?" Tanya Jungsoo. Chanyeol pun akhirnya tersenyum pasrah. "Hari ini sebenarnya aku dan keluargaku akan pergi ke Busan" jawabnya. Yang lain pun terkejut. "Mwo? Kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Malam ini sih. Kami cuma berlibur sampai nanti kita masuk sekolah" jawab Chanyeol. Kebetulan memang mereka sedang dalam perawalan liburan musim panas. "Jeongmal? Chanyeol-ssi, oleh oleh" sahut Seohyun.

"Ne, eh, kau harus cepat pulang kan? Jam berapa kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Kris. "Sejam lagi" jawab Chanyeol. "Jinjja Chanyeollie? Kau bodoh sekali! seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi!" Omel Kris. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan tawa bodohnya itu. "Gwenchana, ini kan ulang tahun Baekkie" jawabnya polos.

Merekapun sampai di teras rumah Baekhyun sambil bersiap siap pulang. "Baekhyun-ah, gomawo ne?" Seru Sunny yang pulang bersama dengan Taeyeon, Tiffany, dan Hyorin. "Mianhae Baekhyun-ah sudah merepotkan, dan Gomawo untuk hari ini " ujar Hyorin. "Ne, gomawo juga sudah datang" jawab Baekhyun.

"Gurae, Baekhyun-ah, besok besok lagi ya" ujar Jungsoo. "Ne, aku menunggu kau traktir lagi" tambah Kris. Baekhyun hanya tertawa lalu memukul mereka.

"Aku dan Victoria eonnie juga pulang ya, gomawo Baekhyun-ah" ujar Seohyun. Yang lain pun segera pulang. Meninggalkan hanya Seohyun, Victoria dan Chanyeol yang masih bersiap di depan pagar rumah Baekhyun.

"Tunggu Seohyun-ah, aku mau mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal" ujar Victoria. "Mwo? Apa yang tertinggal eonnie?" Tanya Seohyun. "Ponselku, kau melihatnya?" Jawab Victoria dengan pertanyaan. "Ne, tadi di depan tv" jawab Seohyun. Baekhyun memperhatikan Victoria berlari ke dalam rumah. Ia menghela nafas melihat temannya yang terkadang ceroboh itu.

"Seohyun-ah! Aku tidak bisa menemukannya" seru Victoria dari dalam. Seohyun menghela nafas juga. "Ne, aku ke sana!" Jawab Seohyun lalu menyusul Victoria ke dalam.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda di depannya yang sudah menyalakan motornya. "Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan sambil memperhatikan pemuda di depannya membenarkan jaket yang dipakainya. 'Padahal malam ini ia pergi ke Busan. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa apa sebelumnya. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan?' batin Baekhyun menyadari betapa bodohnya Chanyeol yang rela datang ke rumahnya. Padahal hari ini ia akan pergi.

"Gomawo, Baekhyun-ah" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ne, kau juga jangan lupa bawa oleh oleh" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Sangeil Chukkae, ne? Aku lupa mengucapkannya padamu" ujar Chanyeol lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut sesaat. Lalu menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol. "Y-Yah!" Serunya. Pipinya pun bersemu merah.

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menatap wajah merah Baekhyun. "Pulang sana! Dan jangan tertawa!" Omel Baekhyun. "Ne~ arasso Baekkie~" jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun makin kesal. Tapi juga membuat detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

Chanyeol mulai meng-gas motornya lalu Seohyun dan Victoria kembali.

"Anyyeong, Baekkie" ujar Chanyeol lalu iapun segera pergi. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sampai ia melihat punggung pemuda itu mengecil dan menghilang.

"Yah, Baekhyunnie, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan menyikutnya. Victoria tertawa.

"Arasso~ Seohyun-ah, ayo kita pulang" seru Victoria. Seohyun mengangguk. "Ne~ annyeong Baekhyun-ah" ujar Seohyun. "Ah, dan Bekhyun-ah! jangan lupa janji kita mengunap di rumah Victoria eonnie, ne?" seru Seohyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan pada mereka. "Ne!" Jawabnya sambil mengawasi kedua temannya itu pergi dari jauh.

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya yang masih merona. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa senang hari ini. Merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama teman teman yang sangat disukainya.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana mereka tertawa dengan heboh saat bermain playstation.

Ia tersenyum mengingat mereka tertawa saat melontarkan lelucon saat makan bersama tadi.

Lalu wajah pemuda itu timbul begitu saja dalam kepalanya.

Baekhyun memudarkan senyumnya. Termenung dengan wajah orang itu yang selalu tergantung dalam pikirannya. Yang entah kapan akan hilang dari sana.

Lalu ia pun tersenyum lagi. Kali ini hanya senyum tipis dan pasrah.

Dan baru kali ini akhirnya, setelah sekian lama.

Seakan rasanya lebih manis dari kue ulang tahunnya.

Ia bisa tersenyum saat membayangkan pemuda itu.

Kali ini ia tersenyum karena Park Chanyeol.

* * *

YAAYYY

Terimakasih telah membaca ^^ Hehe semoga semua menikmatinya ya ^^

Sekali lagi Khamsahamnida! X3

Oh ya. Untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang selalu berantem.. Itu mereka memang begitu xD biasa karena Chanyeol itu tukang iseng xD

Meskipun suka berantem tapi tetep sweet kok xD

Supaya bisa dimengerti ._.

Dan.. Author mau kasih spoiler!

Jeng Jeng!

Chapter side story BACK THEN (part 2) akan author post setelah chapter ini ^^ yey! XD

Jadi, Author harapkan support dan review dari pembaca ya^^

Maaf jika ada salah kata atau typo x3

Annyeong!


	7. BACK THEN (part 2)

Annyeong! ^^

Waahhh~ Author senang sekali dengan review yang masuk x3 aduuuh terimakasih telah membaca! x3

Author jadi semakin semangat nih ^^ jeongmal khamsahamnida :* {}

Sesuai spoiler yang Author kasih, ini dia part 2 dari flashback cerita ^^ teimakasih telah menunggu x3

Mari kita kembali me rewind cerita dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu ChanBaek (?) ehehe ^^

Please enjoy and take your time ^^

.

.

**"BACK THEN (part 2)"**

Tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah dengan kepala yang pusing. Sepertinya ia salah tidur. Entahlah. Lehernya sangat sakit pagi ini.

Belum lagi karena ia tertawa sendiri di kamarnya berkat gagasan bodohnya kemarin malam.

Ia menyukai Park Chanyeol?

Jangan bercanda.

Baekhyun kembali merasa geli dengan pikirannya. Ada ada saja. Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Chanyeol itu hanya tiang listrik kurus yang bodoh dan tukang iseng. Walaupun ia terkadang tampan, siapa yang akan menyukai orang itu?

"Kyaa!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya begitu ia sampai tidak jauh dari depan pintu kelasnya. Ada beberapa orang anak gadis sedang berdiri di sana sambil memandang ke dalam kelasnya.

"Itu yang namanya Park Chanyeol?" Tanya gadis yang di kanan. "Iya! Bukankah dia keren?" Ujar yang satunya lagi. "Kyaa, Soyou-ah, kau beruntung kelasmu bersebelahan dengannya" Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu mendapati dirinya mematung. Entah dia harus tertawa atau menganga. Ia melakukan keduanya. Secara tidak langsung.

Bel masuk berbunyi, membuat gadis gadis itu bubar dari depan kelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyipit lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ia duduk di kursinya dengan masih ternganga dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan tadi. "Baekkie, gwenchana?" Tanya seseorang di sebelahnya. "Ne, aku baru saja mendapat tontonan aneh" jawabnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak. Lalu akhirnya ia mengangkat bahu.

Pelajaran hari ini adalah pelajaran Ekonomi. Mereka kebetulan mendapat kelompok bersama dengan Seohyun, Taeyeon, Tiffany dan Victoria. Membuat mereka harus berkerja kelompok di salah satu rumah mereka.

"Kerja kelompok? Di rumahku saja" ujar Victoria. Baekhyun memperhatikan Victoria yang kian hari semakin lancar berbahasa. Tidak seperti di awal mereka bertemu, sekarang Victoria lebih sering berbicara. Ternyata Victoria bukanlah orang yang penyendiri ataupun tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Ia juga ternyata sudah lama pindah dari China ke Korea. Semakin mengenalnya, Victoria semakin banyak mengobrol. Dan di luar dugaan kemampuan berbahasanya sangat bagus.

"Ne! Ayo kita kerja kelompok di rumahmu, Victoria-ssi" jawab Kyungsoo. "Ah, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa" sahut Seohyun. "Ne, aku juga masih ada urusan di rumah. Mianhae" jawab Taeyeon. "Ne, aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga saja dulu? Nanti kita lanjutkan hari Sabtu" Tambah Tiffany. Setelah berunding, jadilah hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ikut kerja kelompok di rumah Victoria untuk hari ini. Pulang sekolah, merekapun langsung menuju ke rumah Victoria.

"Rumahmu lumayan jauh, ne.." Ujar Baekhyun melihat pemandangan dari luar bus di perjalanan. "Ani. Tidak begitu jauh" jawab Victoria. "Ne, Ini lebih jauh dari rumahmu, Baekkie" ujar Kyungsoo. "Memang rumah Baekhyun-ah dimana?" Tanya Victoria. "Aku hanya pernah sekali ke rumahnya, Yah, Baekkie, dimana rumahmu ?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melempar pertanyaan ke arah Baekhyun. "Eh? Rumahku sudah lewat. Berapa halte lagi sampai kita sampai?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil bertanya balik. "Tidak jauh kok. 2 halte lagi kita akan sampai" jawab Victoria.

Mereka sampai di sebuah perumahan di halte yang dimaksud Victoria. Mereka bertiga turun dan segera berjalan menuju rumahnya. Perumahan tempat tinggal Victoria ternyata sangat sejuk. Dan arsitektur perumahan tersebut sangat menarik menurut Baekhyun. Mereka sampai di depan salah satu rumah dengan pintu pagar kayu dan tanaman rambat yang menghias di pagar rumahnya. "Silahkan masuk" ujar Victoria membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Rumah Victoria bisa di bilang nyaman dan cukup luas. Sewaktu mereka masuk, rumah terasa sunyi dan sepi. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran. "Kemana orang rumah?" Tanyanya. "Oh, Ibuku masih bekerja. Kakakku bersekolah di HongKong. Dan adikku sepertinya belum pulang" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka duduk di sofa sambil Victoria menyalakan televisi dan menyuguhkan minuman.

"Uh, Victoria-ssi?" Panggil Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya.. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin.. Kau bisa kesini sebentar?" ujarnya membuat Victoria penasaran. Lalu ia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apakah kau mengenali alamat ini? Aku melihat sekilas nama jalan yang mirip saat kita berjalan ke rumahmu tadi" ujar Kyungsoo. Victoria menengok ke arah buku milik Kyungsoo yang bersisi sebuah biodata seaeorang dengan alamat yang ditulis sangat singkat. Lalu Victoria membelalakan matanya.

"Uhh.. Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ah.. Aku rasa aku tahu jalan ini" ucap Victoria. Kedua nya langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Dimana?" Tanya mereka berdua. Victoria menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ayo kita keluar. Aku juga jadi ingin memastikannya" jawabnya lalu mereka bertiga keluar sebentar dari rumah Victoria. Dan mengikuti Victoria untuk memastikan alamat tersebut.

"Kau serius ini jalannya?" Tanya Baekhyun. "I-iya? Tapi masa? Ini persis dengan jalan yang ditulisnya kan?" Sahut Kyungsoo. "Aku rasa benar. Ini jalannya. Nomor rumahnya terletak di ujung jalan.." Jawab Victoria. "Sungguh? Victoria-ssi kau jangan jangan sudah tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Aniya! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku baru benar benar pindah ke sini saat kelas 6 SD. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal banyak orang" jawab Victoria. "Itu kan cukup lama! Bagaimana kau tidak pernah melihat dia?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Molla yo, Baekhyun-ah, mungkin aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi mana aku memperhatikan hal seperti itu?" Jawab Victoria membela diri. Mereka sampai ke ujung jalan dan menemukan rumah sederhana dengan halaman di depannya. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali tersentak saat melihat motor Hyundai yang terparkir di sana. "Bohong.." Ucapnya tak percaya. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. "Wah jadi benar?" seru Victoria. "Ah, kalau begitu apa kalian mau memanggilnya?" Tanya Victoria. "Tidak!" Jawab kedua orang lainnya bersamaan.

Tiba tiba seseorang membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Ketiga sosok di depan rumah itu tentu langsung terkejut dan melangkah ke belakang. Baekhyun merasa ingin kabur secepatnya dari sana. Ia sudah menggandeng kedua tangan temannya dan bersiap berlari secepat kilat. Tapi seseorang dari dalam rumah itu keluar lebih cepat darinya.

Mereka semua mematung dan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara ketika mereka berpandangan dengan pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu itu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka semua berteriak. Tidak terkecuali pemuda yang baru saja keluar itu. Ia terkejut sampai hampir saja terjungkang ke belakang. Ia memang tidak jatuh. Tapi kepalanya membentur pintu cukup keras sampai ia kembali berteriak karena kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" Seru Baekhyun dengan cepat. Bahkan tanpa berpikir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Yah! Justru aku yang harus bertanya! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!?" Balas pemuda itu.

Mereka semua kembali terdiam. Dan akhirnya menenangkan diri. Victoria lah yang pertama kali tertawa setelah mereka mulai tenang. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraan mereka. "Ah, Chanyeol-ssi, jadi kau juga tinggal di sini?" Tanya Victoria. "Ne, kau juga? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" jawab Chanyeol. "Ne, aku juga. Tapi memang aku tidak sering keluar rumah" aku Victoria. Setelah mereka bisa mengatur diri mereka untuk benar benar tenang, Chanyeol mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke teras rumah.

"Yah, Chanyeollie, padahal rumah mu sejuk seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajak kita ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dengan gelas gelas minuman di tangannya menyengir. "Ayahku tidak terlalu suka menerima tamu, jadi jarang ada yang datang. Paling waktu itu hanya Kris. Dia juga datang sebentar untuk mengambil bukunya yang kupinjam" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu memperhatikan Chanyeol berbincang dengan Victoria. Ternyata Nenek Victoria mengenal Ibu Chanyeol. Sebelum Victoria benar benar pindah ke rumah tersebut, Nenek Victoria yang sekarang bertempat tinggal tidak jauh dari sana pernah menempati rumah tersebut sebelum akhirnya ditinggali oleh keluarga Victoria. Merekapun mengira ngira mungkin Chanyeol dan Victoria pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengingat hal itu.

Hari pun menjelang sore. Dan merekapun harus segera pulang. Victoria kembali ke rumahnya sendiri sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus berjalan bersama ke halte. "Kalian tidak perlu diantar kan?" Tanya Chanyeol di pintu pagar rumahnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku juga" sahut Victoria. Dan yang lain pun mencibir padanya. Tentu saja. Untuk apa diantar jika rumahnya bisa dicapai bahkan dengan keadaan ngesot?

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ah, hati hati di jalan" ujar Victoria sebelum mereka pergi. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan berpisah. Hari ini Baekhyun merasa terlalu banyak terkejut. Ia mengela nafas setelah duduk di bus.

"Hari yang melelahkan, iya kan Baekkie?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tersenyum. Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang berseri. 'Bagaimana anak ini masih punya energi?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baekhyun-ah, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu? Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya padamu" ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang merasa lelah hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo. "Kau dengarkan baik baik, ne?" Lanjutnya. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk sambil memperhatikan jalanan di luar dari jendela bus.

"Baekkie, sepertinya aku menyukai Chanyeol"

Jantung Baekhyun terasa meninju dari dalam dadanya. Ia membelalakan matanya seakan baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Dan ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo berkata jujur. Ia menelan ludahnya. Yang entah kenapa terasa begitu pahit saat masuk ke dalam tenggorokan.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi. Tapi kali ini terasa begitu berat untuknya. Jatungnya memompa dengan cara yang menyakitkan. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' Batin Baekhyun.

'Bukankah ini memang wajar?'

Baekhyun bukannya baru sadar tentang hal ini. Ia mungkin sudah pernah melihatnya. Dari bagaimana cara Kyungsoo terkadang menatap Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat tertarik pada gitar kesayangan Chanyeol tempo hari.

Baekhyun termenung. Ia merasa bodoh. Mungkin ini karma untuk dirinya karena telah meledek Chanyeol bodoh dan tukang iseng.

Dan entah kenapa, ini terasa lebih menyakitkan ketika Baekhyun terus memikirkannya. Sehingga ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran pikiran itu. Ia pun hanya berusaha tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Untunglah Kyungsoo tidak memerlukan dirinya untuk mengatakan apapun. Ini mulai terasa canggung untuknya.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di rumah, kenyataan bahwa ia masih dihantui oleh pernyataan Kyungsoo membuatnya mual. Ibunya menyambutnya dan bertanya apa ia sudah makan. Dan jelas ia berbohong dengan mengatakan iya. Jika tidak pun percuma. Karena ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun nafsu makan.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' Sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya dalam hatinya.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat melelahkan. Ia berusaha untuk tidur lebih pulas walaupun itu tidak berhasil. Hari ini hari sabtu. Ia harus kembali menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya di rumah Victoria. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak ingin pergi. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membuat alasan untuk tidak datang.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau sudah siap? Aku sudah akan berangkat. Kebetulan Taeyeon eonnie akan pergi bersamaku" ujar Seohyun ketika Baekhyun mengangkat telfon dari gadis itu. "Ne, tidak apa apa. Aku juga akan segera pergi" jawabnya. "Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana? Ada apa dengan suaramu?" Tanya Seohyun. "Ani. Gwenchana. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk" jawab Baekhyun lagi. Ia mendengar Seohyun sedikit mengomel tentang betapa tidak baiknya efek dari begadang. Lalu akhirnya menutup telfon itu. Baekhyun lagi lagi menghela nafas lalu menuju ke halte bus.

Mereka sampai di rumah Victoria agak siang. Yang langsung di sambut hangat oleh tuan rumah. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun merasa rumah Victoria sepi. Ternyata ibu dan adiknya sudah pergi dari pagi untuk berbelanja. Baekhyun merasa memaklumi hal itu. Karena ia juga sering di tinggal sendirian dengan adik adiknya yang luar biasa berisik dan berkelakuan seperti bianatang liar yang seminggu tidak dikasih makan.

"Hey, kalian sudah tahu Chanyeol bertetangga dengan Victoria?" Tanya Kyungsoo di sela sela waktu mereka mengerjakan tugas. "Eh? Jeongmal?" Seru Tiffany menjatuhkan pensilnya. "Jinjja, Kyungsoo-ah?" Seru Taeyeon lalu tertawa. "Kenapa kami tidak tahu? Kau tidak memberitahu kami" sahut Seohyun. Victoria tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat bahu. "Aniya, aku saja baru tahu kemarin. Tidak tepatnya bertetangga. Rumahnya berselisih beberapa jalan denganku" jawab Victoria. "Kalian ini menganggetkan saja" ujar Seohyun lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh.

Akhirnya mereka selesai mengerjakan dengan setuntas tuntasnya. Merekapun makan masakan yang Victoria buat khusus untuk mereka. Yaitu cream corn soup yang secara ajaib langsung masuk ke dalam daftar makanan favorit mereka. Setelah mereka kenyang, mereka duduk di depan ruang televisi sambil menikmati acara musik siang hari.

"Yah, kalian, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Chanyeol?" Usul Kyungsoo. Mereka semua pun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. "Kriseu baru saja memberi pesan padaku. Ia ada di sana bersama Jungsoo oppa dan Eunhyuk" jelasnya. "Eh? Benarkah? Tapi aku sudah harus pulang" ujar Tiffany. "Ne, aku juga. Tidak apa apa kan kami duluan?" Tanya Seohyun. Yang lain mengangguk. "Jinjja Fany-yah?" Seru Taeyeon terlihat kecewa. "Sayang sekali.. Baiklah, kalian hati hati, ne?" Jawab Victoria.

Setelah Tiffany dan Seohyun pulang, Kyungsoo menarik semua temannya yang tersisa ke rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa tidak bersemangat. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk memaklumi sikap Kyungsoo. 'Baiklah, kali ini saja' batinnya mengalah.

"Yah, Park Chanyeol! Kami datang!" Seru Kyungsoo di depan rumah Chanyeol. Sesaat kemudian ada derak suara langkah banyak dari lantai atas, dan seseorang yang tiba tiba keluar dari pintu rumah. "Hah!? Kita tidak terima sumbangan" ujar Eunhyuk yang memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, sebelum sempat Baekhyun dan yang lainnya melemparinya dengan sendal, Kris keluar sambil memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan koran.

"Oh, kalian datang ternyata?" Ujar Kris. Sambil membukakan pintu pagar rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun ikut keluar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Yah, kalian datang lagi?" Tanyanya. "Ya sudah, masuk saja, akan kubuatkan minuman" lanjutnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam.

Merekapun masuk dan kembali duduk di teras rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tidak lama keluar dengan beberapa gelas minuman dan sepiring Jelly. Semua berteriak girang dan berkumpul seperti ikan yang ingin diberi makan.

Baekhyun ingat bahwa Chanyeol pernah berkata dia hanya bisa masak pudding dan Jelly. Ia terkekeh melihat Chanyeol menaruh sepiring Jelly di tengah tengah mereka. "Yah, Park Chanyeol, jadi ini jelly andalanmu?" Goda Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyengir. "Makan saja. Jelly ku itu Jelly terenak yang pernah ada di bumi" ujarnya menyombongkan diri.

Chanyeol baru akan duduk sampai seekor kucing tiba tiba menyerbunya. Semua terkejut lalu berseru melihat kucing milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggendongnya lalu menaruh kucing itu di pangkuannya hingga ia tenang. "Ini Chanba- maksudku kucingku. aku sudah pernah menceritakannya ke kalian kan?" Ucapnya. Semua mengangguk sambil tertawa melihat kelucuan kucing itu.

Hari kembali menjelang sore. Taeyeon yang harus pulang duluan akhirnya diantar oleh Jungsoo ke halte. Lalu ia kembali lagi ke rumah Chanyeol. "Kita akan pulang kapan?" Tanyanya. "Entahlah, kalian tidak lapar? Aku membawa cream soup ku. Karena kupikir akan mubazir di rumah, jadi kubawa sisanya" ujar Victoria. Mereka yang masih memiliki ruang banyak dalam perutpun melahap semuanya hingga tuntas. Lalu tibalah malam. Kali ini semuanya harus benar benar pulang.

"Kyungsoo, kau ikut aku kan?" Tanya Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah yang lain. "Aku juga berdua dengan Jungsoo hyung, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Gwenchana. Aku pulang sendiri" jawab Baekhyun.

"Aniya, Baekhyunnie! berbahaya jika pulang sendirian. Lagipula rumahmu jauh" ujar Victoria. Victoria pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ssi, kau antar dia, ne?" usul Victoria. "Ehh!?" Seru Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang seperti biasa hanya cengar cengir seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak perlulah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Baekhyun. Lagipula sampai kapan ia mau diantar Chanyeol terus? Memang dia anak kecil? Kasihan juga Chanyeol harus selalu mengantarnya pulang.

"Hajima Baekhyunnie," ucap Victoria. "Jalan di sini berbahaya saat malam" jelasnya. Baekhyun tetap menggeleng. "Aku akan baik baik saja" jawab Baekhyun. "Jebal Baekhyunnie.." ujar Victoria. Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalas mereka lagi, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya. "Tenang saja, dia akan kuantar pulang" serunya.

Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, yang lain langsung bisa bernafas lega lalu segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Victoria pun berhenti memelas pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku juga pulang. Hati hati di jalan ne, kalian berdua" ujar Victoria lalu segera berlari ke rumahnya.

Tinggalah Baekhyun yang kembali terjebak bersama pemuda di sampingnya. "Ayo kuantar" ujar Chanyeol. "Tidak usah. Yang lain sudah pulang, jadi tidak ada lagi yang mengomel" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu aku yang mengomel sekarang" balasnya.

"Mwo? Kau punya hak apa?" Jawab Baekhyun. "Lho? Kenapa yang lain boleh mengomel dan aku tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kau..." Baekhyun lalu terdiam. Benar juga. Kenapa ia melarang Chanyeol untuk mengomel? "Tapi tetap saja. Sudahlah aku mau pulang" ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun melangkah ke depan tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol. Tapi pemuda itu mengikutinya.

"Yah! Berhenti mengikutiku!" Bentak Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol berhenti di sana. Lalu seperti biasa, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Aku bilang kan aku akan mengantarmu" ujar Chanyeol. "Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya" balas Baekhyun. "Tapi yang lain memintaku melakukannya" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya aku pulang lebih awal dengan Taeyeon" eluh Baekhyun. "Tapi sekarang kau di sini. Dan aku harus mengantarmu" sahut Chanyeol. "Kau ini keras kepala" ujar Baekhyun. "Kau juga keras kepala" balas Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Baekhyun akhirnya membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan di sampingnya. Ia juga berjanji hanya akan mengantar Baekhyun sampai halte. Hanya sampai halte, tentu saja. Seperjalanan Chanyeol terus berjalan berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Sambil sesekali melontarkan lelucon konyol yang dibalas pukulan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda itu. Yang entah kenapa sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah berani untuk bertatapan mata dengannya secara langsung. Itu aneh. Padahal Baekhyun kita mereka sudah berteman cukup dekat. Tapi entah Ia masih merasakan rasa gugup naik ke wajahnya ketika secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu mata. Jadi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari hal itu.

"Nah, jadi kita harus menunggu di sini sampai bus datang" ujar Chanyeol. "Ani, kau pulang saja. Kau sudah mengantarku sampai ke sini" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri di sini" ucapnya.

Baekhyun termenung sejenak. "Wae?" Tanyanya meluncur begitu saja. Ia tidak bermaksud bertanya. Tapi kata itu sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Yang membuat mereka saling memandang mata mereka satu sama lain. Baekhyun merasa terkejut. Seharusnya di saat seperti ini ia langsung membuang muka. Menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ada yang membuat matanya terkunci dalam mata pemuda itu.

'Beralih lah Baekhyun. Beralih'

"Sesulit itu membuatmu menyadarinya?" Jantung Baekhyun berdetak begitu keras sehingga ia kira itu sanggup untuk menembus kulitnya dan berlarian keluar. Tapi jantungnya masih ada di sana. Berdegup terus dengan ritme yang sangat cepat.

"W-wae?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun. Membuatnya bisa merasakan hawa hangat dari pemuda itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Sampai tiba tiba tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika bus datang di depan mereka.

"Ah! B-Bus" Seru Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar. "Gomawo, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk sedikit lalu berlari ke arah bus. Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa ia berlari begitu kencang hingga ia sudah sampai di dalam bus. Lalu melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana dengan masih menatapnya. Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Bus bergerak maju dan Baekhyun pun melempar tubuhnya ke kursi penumpang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangan. Merasakan panas dari wajahnya yang merah padam.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Pertanyaan itu terus mengingang dalam kepala Baekhyun. Dan gagasan itu kembali muncul.

'Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi'

Baekhyun mendengar jantungnya sendiri berdetak tak karuan. Rasanya sangat sakit. Hingga rasanya membuat mual.

'Tidak Baekhyun. Ini tidak mungkin. Kau ingat? Kyungsoo menyukainya'

Baekhyun tambah merasakan nyeri dalam dadanya. Sampai rasa sakitnya sanggup membuatnya meringis kecil.

Dan kali ini ia benar benar tersadar.

Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin berbohong lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa harus kau?'

Baekhyun tetap membenamkan wajahnya. Menahan air mata keluar dari sana.

'Kenapa harus kau, Park Chanyeol?'

* * *

WIHIIIII~

Inilah part 2 dari chapter BACK THEN ^^

Akhirnya terkuak juga salah satu penyebab yang mempengaruhi hubungan ChanBaek. Ehehe.. Maaf ya jika saja ada salah kata atau hal hal lain yang kurang enak^^

Author harap para pembaca bisa menikmatinya x)

Sebenarnya Author memang berencana membuat chapter side story atau chapter flashback ini menjadi beberapa part. Author berencana untuk membuatnya menjadi sekitar 4 part. Untuk kelanjutannya Author mengharapkan comment dan support dari para pembaca juga ^^

Untuk part 3, masih on going ya ^^ Chapter yang akan datang juga masih belum tentu part 3 dari chapter ini (seperti sebelumnya ^^)

Semoga pembaca tidak terlalu kerepotan ya ^^

Oh ya, seperti yang pernah author katakan di chapter awal awal, Author punya poster untuk masing masing chapter :/ tapi karena di sini kita tidak bisa memasang poster untuk per chapter (melainkan per story), Jadi jika boleh author minta usul untuk bisa menmunculkan semuanya^^

Spoiler untuk part 3?

hehe...

Author kasih tahu sedikiitt saja ya x3

Di part 3 nanti akan ada sedikit HunHan moment!

Mohon ditunggu yaaaaa xD

Seperti biasa, mohon maaf juka ada kesalahan atau typo xD

Maklum ne? Tidak ada yang sempurna xD *alesan*

Gomawoo~

Annyeong!


	8. BACK THEN (part 3)

Annyeong!

Yey! Author meng update lagiii~ x3

Wah, author berterimakasih sekali atas respon readers x3 aihhh~ 3

Jeongmal Khamsahamnidaa~ {}

Author kembali membawa part lain dari chapter "BACK THEN" xD dan seperti spoiler author, di sini ada moment HunHan ^^ (walaupun cuman sedikit) ehehe...

Ne~ silahkan membaca ^^

Jangan lupa siapin tissue dulu. Author jadi takut sendiri. Jangan banyak banyak mimisan ya, author gabisa ngasih asuransi nih T^T ehehe ^^

enjoy ^^

.

.

**"BACK THEN (part 3)"**

"Kkie.. Baekkie? Baekhyun! Yah! Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ne? Wae Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia sedang duduk melamun di bangkunya. Sampai Kris benar benar menyadarkannya dengan berteriak tepat di telinga.

"Kau ini dipanggil tidak menjawab" ujar Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa denganmu sih?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas tanpa semangat. "Molla" jawabnya singkat.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas dan langsung menaruh tas nya di sebelah Baekhyun. "Yah, Baekkie, Kriseu, kalian tahu di mana Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap temannya itu sejenak. ''Mana kutahu? Kau kira aku ayahnya?' Batin Baekhyun.

"Molla Kyunggie" jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya lalu segera keluar. Baekhyun tidak merespon apapun. Entah dia harus merespon apa pada sikap Kyungsoo.

'Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Kenapa akhir akhir ini nama itu jadi sering terdengar di telingaku?' Pikirnya kesal.

"Baekhyun" panggil Kris. Baekhyun menggumam sebagai jawaban. "Kau merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris. "Molla" jawab Baekhyun. Ia malah mengeluarkan earphone nya. Hendak mendengar lagu.

"Yah, Byun Baekhyun biarkan aku berbicara" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kris. "Ne. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Aku menyadarinya" jawab Kris. "Mwo ya?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Aku sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo" ujar Kris.

'Baguslah' pikir Baekhyun cuek.

"Ia juga memberitahumu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah merasa seperti itu. Ia baru memberitahuku sekitar 2 hari yang lalu" jelasnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ini canggung sekali" akunya. Kris tertawa kecil sambil mendengus. "Ne, aku juga merasa seperti itu" jawabnya.

Kelas pun dimulai. Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Chanyeol kelihatan baru saja datang. Terlihat dari tas yang masih di jinjingnya dan jaket yang belum dilepas.

"Yah, pagi kalian" sapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam. Kris membalas dengan mengangguk. Kyungsoo kembali duduk di tempatnya. 'Ini benar benar canggung' pikir Baekhyun.

'Sudahlah Byun Baekhyun.. Berhenti berpikir seperti ini. Ini hanya akan menyusahkanmu'

Baekhyun terus menerus menolak pikirannya untuk merasa tidak bersemangat. Tapi terkadang pikiran bisa mempengaruhi tubuh. Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa malas untuk bergerak.

"Baekhyun-ah? Gwenchana?" Tanya suara yang di kenalnya. Ia sempat berharap itu teman sebangkunya. Tapi itu ternyata Sunny.

"Ne" jawabnya. Tiffany muncul dari belakang Sunny. "Baekhyun-ah, kau ikut kita makan saja di belakang. Kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya Tiffany. Baekhyun merasa tidak mood juga untuk tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya. Iapun mengambil bekalnya dan ikut makan bersama mereka.

Selama beberapa hari, kondisi Baekhyun tetap seperti itu. Dan ia memutuskan untuk juga tetap ikut makan siang bersama Sunny, Taeyeon, Tiffany, Seohyun, Victoria dan yang lainnya di bangku bangku belakang. Paling tidak di sana ramai. Ia bisa tertawa dengan lelucon mereka ketimbang harus duduk di kursinya. Menunggu Kyungsoo yang mengekor Chanyeol.

Tunggu. Mengekor Chanyeol?

Ya, entah sejak kapan, rasanya seperti itu. Chanyeol masih seperti biasa. Masih suka tertawa bodoh di belakang Baekhyun. Semua sama tapi terasa berbeda.

Baekhyun membencinya.

Baekhyun tidak suka semuanya menjadi aneh seperti ini. Dia mau kembali saja.

Ia mau Kyungsoo kembali.

Ia ingin Chanyeol kembali.

Apa yang berbeda? Semuanya masih sama. Chanyeol masih seperti itu. Kris masih seperti itu. Kyungsoo juga tidak bebeda. Tidak bersikap aneh pada Baekhyun.

Apa yang membuatnya tiba tiba seperti ini?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal. Kali ini setiap ia menatap Baekhyun, lalu ke pada Kyungsoo, rasanya perih.

Seperti luka yang di beri air lemon.

Sakit sekali.

"Baekhyunnie, gwenchana?" Baekhyun sudah sering sekali dalam akhir akhir ini menerima pertanyaan itu. Bahkan dari orang yang berbeda beda. Kali ini, pertanyaan itu dari Victoria.

"Aku membuat cream soup lagi hari ini. Aku membuatnya terlalu banyak jadi kukira kau mau main ke rumahku.." Ujar Victoria. Baekhyun tiba tiba terbangun dari mejanya. Membelalak pada Victoria.

Victoria terlihat seperti bidadari kali ini. Seperti oasis di padang gurun yang terik.

"Tentu saja!" Serunya. Victoria tersenyum. "Ne, pulang sekolah kita langsung pulang ya" jawabnya.

Sayangnya hari ini hanya Baekhyun lah yang bisa bermain di rumah Victoria. Baekhyun merasa beruntung. Berarti kali ini ia bisa menghabiskan semua cream soup buatan Victoria sendirian. Ia menemukan kebahagiaan kecilnya.

Sesampainya ia di rumah Victoria, ia meluncur di lantai rumah Victoria yang dingin. Udara di luar panas sehingga menempel di lantai yang dingin terasa enak. Victoria seperti biasa langsung menyuguhkan makanan buatannya dan teh kesukaannya. Lalu mereka mengobrol di sana sambil menonton acara musik.

Terkadang mereka pun tertawa dan bertanya tanya pada group apa yang sedang perform di sana. Apalagi jika mereka mengenalnya. Baekhyun sering sekali menertawakan baju salah satu dari mereka jika terlihat malfungsi. Walau terkadang ia juga berteriak seperti fangirl-fangirl kelas akut.

Setelah acara musik selesai, mereka hanya menonton berita dan acara sitcom di sore hari. Merekapun mengobrol tentang hal lain. Seperti mungkin makanan, kondisi cuaca, sampai akhirnya sampai di topik kondisi kelas mereka.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyunnie?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Ani. Gwenchana" jawabnya bohong.

'Jika saja aku juga bisa mendapat jawabannya, Victoria-ah' batin Baekhyun.

"Kau bohong, tentu saja" ujar Victoria. Baekhyun terdiam lagi lalu menoleh ke arah Victoria. "Semua tahu, akhir akhir ini kau menjauh dari mereka" lanjut Victoria. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

'Bagaimana mereka bisa sadar?'

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu Baekhyunnie, jinjja" tambah Victoria.

Baekhyun lagi lagi mematung sambil menatap wajah Victoria. Jelas saja gadis itu tidak bercanda sedikit pun. ''Mengkhawtirkanku?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Wae..? Ke-kenapa kalian khawatir?" Tanya Baekhyun. Victoria menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, Baekhyun pabbo. Kita kan teman mu" jawab Victoria.

Baekhyun sejujurnya tidak pernah mengira hal itu sebelumnya. Dan entah hal itu membuatnya seakan tersadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Ia tidak pernah tahu mereka menganggapnya demikian. Padahal Baekhyun belum tentu menganggap mereka sebaliknya.

"Gomawo, Victoria" ujarnya. Victoria mengangguk. "Ne, gwenchana Baekhyunnie. Sekarang kau mau memberitahuku?" Tanya Victoria. "Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi aku harap aku bisa mendengarkanmu. Kau tidak perlu menghadapi semuanya sendirian Baekhyunnie" lanjut Victoria.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Mungkin Victoria benar. Ada saat di mana manusia tidak bisa menyelesaikan apapun tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dan mungkin yang ia butuhkan ada seorang pendengar. Dan teman terdekatnya kini malah menjadi alasan kenapa ia butuh seorang pendengar.

Apa Baekhyun bisa mempercayai Victoria?

"V-Victoria-ah.." Saat Baekhyun akan membuka mulut, tiba tiba terdengar suara tangis yang kencang dari lantai atas rumah Victoria. Baekhyun terkejut lalu melihat seorang anak kecil turun dari tangga sambil menangis.

"Omo, Sehunnie" seru Victoria ketika anak itu sampai di depannya sambil menangis. Seorang anak lagi tiba tiba keluar dari salah satu kamar dan terlihat terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Yah! Luhan! Kau apakan dia!?" bentak Victoria. Anak yang di panggil Luhan itu terlihat panik dan merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak tahu, Noona.." jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun terlihat masih terkejut akan hal itu menatap Victoria. Victoria seperti seakan menangkap kebingungan Baekhyun. Victoria mengela nafas.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Victoria. "Ta-tadi Luhan hyung meninggalkanku.." Jawab anak itu sambil terisak. Victoria pun langsung menoleh dan melotot pada anak yang satunya.

"Tentu saja aku pergi. Kita kan sedang main petak umpet" jawab Luhan. Victoria menoleh ke arah Sehun lagi. Ia masih menangis sambil menyeka air matanya. "Habis Luhan hyung menghilang" ujarnya. Victoria lagi lagi menghela nafas lalu mengusap kepala anak itu. "Sudah semestinya Luhan hyung hilang kan? Kalian kan sedang main petak umpet" ujar Victoria perlahan. Tapi anak itu masih menangis. "Aku tidak mau Luhan hyung hilang" balasnya lagi

"Mianhae, Baekhyunnie, ini adikku yang pernah kuceritakan. Luhan. kelas 6 SD" jelas Victoria. Adiknya yang bernama Luhan itu menunduk pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat terkejut melihat adik Victoria yang daripada kelas 6 SD, lebih terlihat seperti kelas 4 SD. Mungil dan manis.

"Dan.. Sehunnie, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman Noona" ujar Victoria. Anak yang baru saja berhenti menangis itu menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun imnida" ujarnya lalu kembali bersembunyi di belakang pundak Victoria. Baekhyun merasa anak itu sangat lucu.

"Sehunnie ini tinggal di sebelah rumahku, ayah ibunya sibuk jadi kadang kadang ia dititipkan di sini" jelas Victoria. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne? Sehunnie?" Tanya Victoria. Anak itu mengangguk. "Kelas berapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun. "4 SD. Ia lebih muda dari Luhan" jelas Victoria.

Baekhyun terpaku sejenak. Ia kira Sehun seumuran dengan Luhan. 'Ya sudahlah' pikirnya.

"Yah, Xiao Lu, kalian main saja di kamar ne?" Ujar Victoria. Luhan mengangguk lalu menatap Sehun. "Sehun-ah?" Ucap Luhan. Sehun tetap berpegangan pada Victoria. "Sehunnie, ayo kita main lagi. Ayo kita beli bubble tea" ajak Luhan lagi sambil tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sehun.

"Ne? Ayo Sehunnie, jangan menangis lagi" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap rambut Sehun. Sehun menyeka wajahnya lalu mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum lalu menggandeng Sehun.

Sehun sudah akan pergi dengan Luhan. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang dan tiba tiba ia melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Luhan. Ia berlari kecil ke arah Baekhyun, lalu menepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kamu juga jangan menangis" ujarnya lalu kembali berlari ke arah Luhan dan pergi bermain lagi.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut lalu memegangi kepalanya. Sementara Victoria di sampingnya tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.  
"Lihat? Sehunnie saja bisa tahu" ucapnya.

Baekhyun membatu sejenak lalu tertawa.

"Mwo ya? ah, apa ini.. yaampun mereka lucu sekali" ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa. "Mwo? Mereka menyebalkan tahu" gurau Victoria lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sendiri. Sampai Sehun yang se kecil itupun bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Apakah ia se jelas itu?

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Ia tidak seharusnya terus seperti ini. Sampai kapan ia mau terus seperti ini dan tak kunjung keluar dari kondisi menyedihkan ini?

"Victoria," panggil Baekhyun. Victoria menoleh dan berdeham. "Kau mau memberiku waktu sebentar?" Tanyanya. Victoria tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Gwenchana Baekhyunnie. Aku akan ada di sini saat kau siap mengatakannya" jawab Victoria. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka berdua kembali kembali duduk di sofa sambil menikmati acara jiang malam. Ibu Baekhyun kebetulan juga belum sampai di rumah jadi ia bisa pulang lebih malam.

"Victoria-ah," ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu Victoria ada di sana. Ia tahu gadis itu menunggu dan mendengarkannya. "Mungkin kau akan terkejut. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira" ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Victoria mengangguk. "Gwenchana.." Ucapnya. Baekhyun lagi lagi terdiam. Dan ia tahu Victoria paham ia butuh waktu.

'Ini akan mudah. Hanya mengatakan hal ini saja kan'

Baekhyun menatap Victoria yang dengan sabar menunggunya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku akhir akhir ini," ujar Baekhyun. Ia menarik nafasnya. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Apa ia serius mau mengatakannya?

"Apakah ini tidak apa apa? Ini mungkin sulit dipercaya" ujar Baekhyun sekali lagi. Victoria tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Ne, Baekhyunnie" jawabnya.

"Dan... Mungkin.. Ini.." Baekhyun sedikit ragu untuk meminta Victoria. Tapi sepertinya Victoria begitu memahaminya. Victoria kembali mengangguk. Seakan ia sudah tahu tanpa harus Baekhyun ucapkan. "Aku mengerti," jawab Victoria. "Kau bisa percaya padaku"

Baekhyun kembai menarik nafasnya. Kenapa rasanya begitu berat?

Jatungnya berdegup kencang. Padahal ia hanya dengan memikirkan gagasan itu. Tetapi semua rasa itu kembali berkecamuk dalam dada Baekhyun.

Sakit, bingung, senang, perih, manis.

Rasanya tidak karuan.

"Victoria-ah, bagaimana jika.."

Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya sambil menahan nafasnya.

"Jika aku benar benar menyukai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya keras keras setelah mengatakan itu. Ia sudah menduga akan ada suara terkejut dari Victoria di sebelahnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Baekhyun merasakan kesunyian. Lalu ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendapat Victoria di sana. Tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ne, aku bisa melihatnya Baekhyunnie"

Baekhyun mengerjap matanya. "Jinjja?" Tanyanya pelan. "Victoria, kau.. kau tidak terkejut?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Victoria menjawab dengan menggeleng pelan. "Itu sesuatu yang wajar Baekhyunnie" jawabnya.

"Ne, memang awalnya sedikit mengejutkan. Tapi kurasa ini hal yang wajar" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia seketika merasa lega. Darah dalam tubuhnya kembali turun dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Mianhae, Victoria" ujar Baekhyun. "Aniya Baekhyun.. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak bersalah" jawab Victoria. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ani.. Bagaimana tidak? Aku.. Aku sudah.."

Baekhyun kembali mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo saat itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kyungsoo.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Victoria.

"Soal Kyungsoo-ah juga menyukai Chanyeol-ssi?

Baekhyun membelalak kaget pada Victoria. "Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa.."

Victoria tersenyum. "Ne, siapa orang di kelas yang tidak menyadarinya? Kami semua tahu" jawab Victoria. Baekhyun membelalak lagi. Ia tidak percaya ternyata mereka menyadarinya.

"Sejak awal kami tahu. Itu sangat jelas. Jadi apakah itu yang mengganggumu akhir akhir ini?" Jelas Victoria dilanjut dengan pertanyaan. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengangguk atau malah menggeleng.

Victoria tidak salah. Apa yang terjadi akhir akhir ini memang sangat mengganggunya.

"Molla" jawabnya. Lagi lagi ia mengatakan hal itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat ketika harus mengurut satu demi satu memori dalam kepalanya. Pernyataan Kyungsoo waktu itu, bagaimana Chanyeol mengantarnya ke bus pada keesokan harinya, dan bagaimana ia merasa begitu tersiksa dalam perjalanan pulangnya pada malam itu.

Apakah ini hukuman yang setimpal untuknya? Ia memang telah salah. Ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Bagaimana bisa ia baru menyadari perasaannya sendiri setelah ia mendengar sahabatnya sendiri mengakui perasaannya seperti itu?

Ia memang orang terbodoh. Terlalu bodoh.

"Mianhae.." ujar Baekhyun. "Dengan segala kebodohanku ini, paling tidak yang bisa kulakukan hanya tidak membiarkan siapapun mengetahuinya" lanjutnya.

"Semua ini.. Semua ini terasa salah" Baekhyun menatap ke arah tv. Walaupun jelas ia tak menangkap sama sekali siaran yang ditampilkan dalam layar itu. Rasanya begitu pahit.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari menyukai seseorang, Baekhyunnie" ucap Victoria.

"Kita tidak memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada siapa. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu" Baekhyun menoleh setelah Victoria mengatakan hal itu. Dan gadis di sebelahnya itu tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Begitu pula Kyungsoo-ah. Ia tidak memilih untuk menyukai Chanyeol-ssi" lanjut Victoria. "Coba pikir sekali lagi, kenapa tidak Kris saja? Atau kenapa tidak Jungsoo-ssi, atau Eunhyuk-ssi, atau bahkan teman sekelas dan orang lain saja?" Victoria memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada Baekhyun.

"Dengar, Baekhyunnie, semua yang terjadi bukanlah salahmu. Dan tidak ada yang salah untuk hal ini. Hanya tinggal kalian yang memutuskan"

"Ne? Arachi? Kamu tidak perlu memusingkannya Baekkie. Kami akan selalu ada untumu" Victoria merangkul Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ne, arasso. Gomawo Victoria noona~" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit canda. Victoria memukul bahunya.

"Yah! Jangan sok meniru Luhan" balas Victoria. Lalu mereka tertawa.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa waktu ini, Baekhyun bisa pulang dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan. Saat sampai di rumahpun, ia bisa tersenyum pada ibunya dan melahap semua sisa makan malam. Iyapun tiba tiba jadi super baik pada adik adiknya sampai sampai mereka menganga. Seperti baru saja melihat ayam beranak itik. Bukan telor dulu. Ibu Baekhyun pun tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Omo, Apa yang baru saja terjadi pada anak eomma?" Tanya ibunya. Baekhyun menyengir dengan makanan yang memenuhi kedua sisi pipinya. Ibunya menghela nafas lalu mengusap rambut anaknya itu.

Setelah puas memakan sisa masakan ibunya, Baekhyun naik ke kamarnya dan berbaring di sana. Baekhyun berguling di atas kasur kesayangannya sambil membuka sosial media nya dalam ponsel. Ia merasa bosan lalu melempar ponsel itu ke sebelahnya.

Orangtua dan adik adiknya pun sepertinya telah tidur nyenyak. Memang hanya satu yang tidak berubah untuk saat ini. Yaitu masalah tidak bisa tidurnya. Ia terpaksa melakukan hal hal lain untuk membuatnya mengantuk.

'Kenapa tidak Kris saja? Atau kenapa tidak Jungsoo-ssi, atau Eunhyuk-ssi, atau bahkan teman sekelas dan orang lain saja?'

Kata kata Victoria tiba tiba muncul dalam kepalanya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja berbunyi berbeda.

'Kenapa harus Chanyeol?'

Sebelum sempat ia berpikir lebih lanjut, ponselnya tiba tiba berdering. Baekhyun terlonjak lalu segera menangkap ponsel itu. Dia mendapat sebuah telfon. Dan ia hampir tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri saat menemukan nama di layar ponselnya.

Ia merasa ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi telfon itu terus berdering. Memohon pada Baekhyun untuk mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia kembali menyentuh ponselnya. Lalu menekan tombol angkat.

"Yoboseyo?" Ujar Baekhyun. Butuh sejenak untuk Baekhyun hingga menyadari suara di sebrang sana membalasnya.

"Yoboseyo? Baekhyun-ah.."

Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Ia menyadari bahwa ia benar benar merindukan suara itu.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun benar benar berbicara padanya? Rasanya sangat lama.

"Baekhyun, kau di sana?" Tanya suara itu. Baekhyun tersentak. "Y-ya" jawabnya. Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara apapun setelahnya. Lalu akhirnya ia mendengar pemuda di sebrang sana menarik nafas.

"Baekhyun, gwenchana yo?" Tanya suara itu. Baekhyun terdiam. "Ne, wae? kau menelfonku hanya untuk bertanya hal itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu.."

Suara itu terdengar tidak seperti pemuda itu di telinga Baekhyun. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu berseru dengan wajah tawa bodohnya. Lalu tersenyum sepanjang jalan seperti orang aneh sampai jika bisa Baekhyun akan pura pura tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

"Apa kau masih marah?" Tanya pemuda itu. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Mwo?" Tanya balik Baekhyun.

'Apa apaan ini? Padahal di sekolah ia seperti tidak peduli' pikir Baekhyun.

"Akhir akhir ini... Kau jarang ada di mejamu. Kukira kau mungkin marah.." ulang pemuda itu. "Aku tidak marah" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Ada jeda lagi diantara mereka. Sampai Baekhyun mendengar helaan nafas.

"Baekhyun, kau mau melihat ke luar jendela?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya ke arah jendela. Dan tanpa ia pikir lagi, ia melangkah menuju ke arah jendela dan membuka korden jendelanya.

Baekhyun merasakan serangan jantung kecil yang membuatnya terlonjak saat melihat sosok pemuda itu di sana. Di atas motornya. Helm pemuda itu sudah tergantung di gagangnya. Dan pemuda itu sedang menatap ke atas dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"M-mwo!? Yah pabbo! Apa yang kau laku-" Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ini sudah malam. Ia melihat ke arah bawah, lalu mencoba meredamkan kepanikannya. "Yah, dasar pabbo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" Tanyanya dengan volume yang lebih rendah. Ia melihat Chanyeol tertawa di sana.

"Aku, kebetulan lewat" jawabnya masih dari telfon. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga tahu ia tidak boleh membuat keributan. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku baru saja selesai latihan klub. Jadi kukira..." Chanyeol menunduk sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tunggu di sana. Aku akan ke bawah" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat wajahnya. "Andwae! Tidak perlu. Kau tetap di sana saja" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengentikan langkahnya. Lalu kembali menatap pemuda itu. "Lalu apa mau mu, dumbyeol?" Tanyanya. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"Chankamman" ujarnya lalu seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu dari barang bawaannya. Baekhyun merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol seperti sedang merogoh tasnya. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa melihat karena terhalang oleh motor pemuda itu.

"Yah, Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Lihatlah ke atas, Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol sambil memundurkan motornya.

Baekhyun sedang akan mengatakan hal lain sampai ia mendengar ledakan dan sebuah cahaya yang meluncur ke langit lalu meledak menjadi kembang api.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya melihat bertubi tubi warna warni kembang api yang meledak di atas langit. Mereka terlihat mengembang seperti bunga. Bersinar menghiasi langit malam di atas rumahnya. Baekhyun menunduk untuk melihat pemuda yang melakukannya. Pemuda itu menutup telinganya sambil tertawa. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya tersenyum lagi. Lalu ia pun melepaskan tawanya.

"Baekkie.." Baekhyun mendengar suara yang masih tersambung pada ponselnya. "Mianhae yo" lanjut pemuda itu. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Kau ini.." Ujar Baekhyun. Jika ia bisa, ia akan melompat ke bawah dari jendelanya dan memukuli pemuda itu. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya menemukan dirinya tersenyum di sana.

"Kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak?" Tanya pemuda itu. "Yah, kenapa sekarang kau memaksa?" Ujar Baekhyun balik bertanya. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Tapi, jinjja gomawo yo" jawab Baekhyun. Malam membuat jalanan di depan rumah Baekhyun gelap. Tapi itu tidak membuat dirinya tidak bisa melihat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kau bisa tersenyum sekarang" Baekhyun merasakan panas naik ke wajahnya saat mendengar hal itu. Baekhyun masih menatap pemuda di bawah sana. Pemuda di bawah sana masih tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun" pemuda itu menutup ponselnya lalu menyalakan mesin motornya. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun lalu segera melaju dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku.

Jantungnya masih berdetak keras meskipun pemuda itu telah pergi. Tapi ia tahu suara jantungnya tidak akan mereda setelah apa yang pemuda bodoh itu lakukan.

Apakah ia akan merasakan debaran yang sama jika saja buka orang itu yang melakukannya?

'Tidak ada yang salah dari menyukai seseorang, Baekhyunnie'

Baekhyun menggeleng kan kepalanya, lalu menutup jendela kamarnya dan menarik kordennya.

'Kita tidak bisa memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada siapa'

* * *

YIPPIEE~

Terimakasih telah membacaaaaaaa x3

Ehehe. Ne, hanya sedikit ya HunHan nya? Mianhae yo T^T nanti author usahakan mereka muncul lagi. HunHan versi kecil 3

Untuk Kai, tenang saja.. Dia akan muncul kok ^^ dia akan menjadi penyelamat (eh spoiler O_O) huhaha..

Ohiya, sebenarnya, seperti yang author pernah katakan di salah satu chapter sebelumnya, author berusaha tidak membuat penjelasan spesifik yang menyatakan gender Baekhyun (atau yang lainnya) ^^ bertujuan supaya para pembaca bisa bebas menganggap Baekhyun (dan yang lainnya). Jadi soal ff ini GS atau bukan itu tergantung keinginan dan kenyamanan para readers~ supaya bisa dimengerti ^^ ehe

Author jujur saja pas menulis nya sendiri terkadang nganggep GS terkadang juga engga. Haha. Tergantung kalian juga ya ^^

Oh! Ada yang nanya author line berapa! Author ini line 96 ^^ ehe. Masih muda kah? Atau ternyata sudah tua..? T^T salam kenal ^^

ff ini real? Hmmm... Itu sebenarnya rahasia perusahaan xD Tapi sepertinya sebagian besar (?) ah udah ah Author jadi malu.. Hehe. kalau ada kesempatan nanti author akan jelaskan (kalau semua masih kepo xD) huehuehue

Untuk poster, author akan cari alternative deh. Mungkin nanti dari Facebook? Pokoknya author akan berusaha agar para pembaca bisa melihat poster dari per chapter^^ (untuk sementara ini, author nge post sesuai dengan chapter yang sedang update. Kalian bisa lihat kalau buka ffn dari versi web^^)

Chapter selanjutnya, seperti biasa, belum tentu akan part lanjutan dari BACK THEN. Mohon ditunggu saja ya x)

Sekali lagi, jeongmal khamsahamnida^^

Seperti biasa, author minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan atau typo

Annyeong!


	9. POSTERS !

Annyeong!

Yey! Bagaimana kabar kalian? ^^ Maaf author sepertinya agak lama tidak update (berhubung author sedang dalam pekan ulangan TT_TT) Semoga para readers juga dalam keadaan baik ^^

Author mau menebus janji author untuk mem post poster! Seperti kata author sebelumnya, setiap chapter memiliki poster sendiri ^^ tapi selama ini author bingung bagaimana harus men share x( Jadi kemarin untuk sementara author pasang poster chapter yang sedang update saja (Bisa dilihat jika membuka ffn via web atau yang lainnya ^^)

Sebelumnya author mengusulkan untuk meng upload nya lewat facebook ^^ Jadi Author mem post lewat facebook. Karena ffn ini juga tidak bisa share link, jadi author akan memberi acc facebook author ^^

Jika dengan meng upload di facebook ini masih agak sulit untuk readers (apalagi yang biasanya membuka ffn dari hp) di harap usulnya agar semua bisa melihat posternya ^^

hehe

Silahkan cek di sini yaaaa

**Facebook : **

**Bob Kagetora**

**Display Name : Keiko Azumi**

**Alternative name : Darkevangel**

**Photo has been uploaded. please check photos ^^**

**Link : check author's profile ~darkevangel26**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yayy ^^ itu dia.. semoga itu cukup bagus.. ehehe

Maaf ya author masih sangat pemula dengan editan yang juga pemula jadi maaf maaf aja kalo banyak kurang x( hiks..

Dan untuk yang berharap banyak dengan Baekhyun girl ver. (untuk yang menganggap GS) maaf juga author tidak bisa membuat nya menjadi cewek di dalam poster ;A: pertama karena penjelasan author tentang GS atau tidak, dan yang kedua.. itu perlu editan kelas dewa yang walaupun Baekhyun (terkadang.. atau malah setiap saat) memang manis tapi tetap saja membuatnya seperti itu... sulit. Jeongmal Jeosonghamnida... TT^TT

Tapi author akan terus belajar kok ;^; doakan author ya *ala benteng takeshi*

Untuk spoiler chapter selanjutnya...

huehue...

HunHan muncul lagi ah...

nambah juga ah...

sama XiuHan..?

HEHEHEHEHEHE...

Mohon ditunggu ya ^^ terimakasih atas dukungan dan review nya ^^ Author sangat seneng bisa baca review para readers ^^

Oh iya

Satu lagi...

Author juga mungkin akan menambah special chapter yang berisi sesi pertanyaan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari readers (seperti Q&A yang akan dijawab oleh para character di fanfic ini x3) jadi para readers juga bisa ikut berpartisipasi. Jadi author harap readers mau ikut berpartisipasi dengan cara menanyakan pertanyaan lewat review x3

Jika mau bertanya lewat facebook juga boleh kok ^^ dari comment maupun message akan author baca ^^

Silahkan tanya apa saja ^^ (di dalam atau di luar topik cerita juga boleh xD) huehuehue..

Ditunggu review nya ya ^^

Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan,

Salam cinta seluas lautan sedalam samudra,

agak gombal,

gapapa deh,

Annyeong!


	10. ONE DAY DAYCARE

Annyeong!

Kyaa akhirnya author update! Yaampun setelah seminggu lebih (atau hampir dua minggu?) *guling guling*

Author minta maaf banget karena ngaret x( krisis inspirasi dan fanservice nih TT_TT

Apalagi promo Wolf dan Growl sudah berakhir.. Uhh.. *HunHan feels* *Nangis bombay* *curcol*

Oke! jadi, Chapter kali ini kembali ke chapter normal ^^

Terimakasih yang sudah mau bersabar menunggu ^^ Jeongmal khamsahamnida ^^

p.s. Untuk yang tidak tahu Daycare itu apa, Daycare itu adalah tempat penitipan anak ^^ Biasanya di hari sekolah (ataupun libur), anak anak yang masih kecil pergi ke penitipan anak (karena di rumah mereka tidak ada orang)

Semoga mudah dimengerti ^^

Please enjoy

.

.

**"ONE DAY DAYCARE"**

"Baekhyunnie, ayo makan" ujar Victoria. Baekhyun dengan mata mengantuk mengangguk ke arah teman sebangkunya itu. "Chankaman" ujarnya lalu mulai menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dan semua murid pun berlarian ke luar. Terkecuali Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk dari pelajaran pertama. Jika saja guru Kimia nya tidak melototinya sepanjang jam pelajaran tadi, ia pasti sudah tidur. Malah pulas.

"Yah! Ireona! Istirahat kita tidak banyak!" Seru Victoria sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggumam panjang lalu dengan menempuh ke bisingan yang dibuat Victoria, Baekhyun pun merelakan dirinya dibawa seret oleh temannya itu.

"Kita akan makan di kelas Seohyun. Sekalian ada yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian" ujar Victoria. Baekhyun mulai mengumpulkan nyawanya lalu menatap Victoria. "Memberi tahu apa?" Tanyanya. Victoria tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu nanti" jawab gadis itu.

Dengan menerjang lautan manusia di kantin mereka, Baekhyun dan Victoria selamat dari kepenuh sesakan dan kebuasan anak murid lain di sana. Lalu mereka segera berlari ke kelas Seohyun. Seperti yang mereka duga, teman teman mereka, antara lain Tiffany, Taeyeon, Sunny, Hyorin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di sana. Sambil seperti biasa, makan bekal bersama seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan.

Sejak Baekhyun dan kawan kawannya naik ke kelas 2, mereka jadi sering menentukan giliran di kelas mana mereka akan makan bersama seperti itu.

Menurut mereka, makan bersama membuat makanan mereka lebih enak. Meskipun itu cuma roti sekalipun.

"Seohyun-ah, kamu ini mau memberi tahu apa? Kau membuat kami penasaran" ujar Tiffany. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Seohyun lalu ke Victoria. "Ne, kalian mau memberitahu apa?" Tanyanya.

Seohyun dan Victoria saling bertatapan. Lalu menyungging senyum. Sementara yang lain kebingungan oleh tingkah mereka. "Kami berdua berencana akan membantu di Daycare lusa nanti!" Jelas Seohyun.

Timbulah keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Sampai tiba tiba semuanya berseru.

"Mwo? Jinjja Seohyun?" Seru Sunny. Seohyun mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Victoria. "Ne, dulu sampai kelas 1 SMP setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu ke Daycare karena orang tuaku sibuk" ujar Victoria.

"Dan kebetulan, Seonsaengnim ku di sana dulu bilang lusa nanti ia harus cuti karena urusan keluarga. Karena kebetulan aku tidak ada rencana lusa nanti, aku bersedia untuk jadi relawan. Jadi.." Jelasnya. "Aku sudah minta tolong pada Seohyun sebelumnya. Kalian juga mau membantuku?" Tanyanya. Yang lain menatapnya sejenak.

Untuk Baekhyun, ini bukan masalah. Ia memang pernah berpikir untuk mengajar atau mengurus anak kecil. Entah dari mana ia dapat pikiran seperti itu. Itu tidak penting. Lagipula hanya sehari kan? Mungkin ini akan seru.

"Aku ikut" ujar Baekhyun. "Jinjja? Baekhyunnie gomawo~" seru Victoria langsung merangkulnya. "Ah, kalau banyak yang ikut aku juga ikut, bagaimana Taeyeon eonnie?" Ujar Tiffany. "Gurae. Aku juga. Sunny-ah, Hyorin-ah, dan Kyungsoo-ah, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Taeyeon. Yang ditanya semua mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tunggu. Kita boleh mengajak siapa saja kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Victoria mengangguk. "Ne, lebih banyak orang lebih baik" jawab Victoria. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Wae? Jangan jangan kau..." Ujar Baekhyun dan ternyata perkiraannya benar. Tepat saat itu, Kyungsoo melihat Kris yang tidak jauh dari pintu kelas. Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke pintu dan menunjuk ke arah Kris dan kawan kawannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Yah! Kris!" panggil Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang dipanggil celingukan mencari asal suara. Ia akhirnya menemukannya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Wae?" Tanya Kris kebingungan. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya. "Kami berniat mengajak kalian ikut bersama kami ke Daycare lusa nanti" jawab Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun mendengar suara lain dari balik punggung Kris. "Daycare? Tempat penitipan anak itu?" Tanyanya. "Ah, Eunhyuk-ssi kau juga ikut?" jawab Tiffany disusul tanya. "Yah, untuk apa?" Tanya suara lain lagi. Dan munculah Jungsoo dari sana. "Hanya untuk sehari kok" ujar Seohyun. "Ne, Jungsoo oppa, Taeyeon eonnie juga akan ikut" tambah Hyorin disusul seruan yang lain. "Yah, apa hubungannya dengan itu?" Sangkal Jungsoo malu malu.

"Park Chanyeol! kalau kau ikut aku juga ikut" sahut Eunhyuk pada pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya mengulum permennya. "Eh? Memang ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu polos. Yang lain hanya bisa menaruh telapak tangan mereka pada wajah. "Kita akan menjadi sukarelawan di daycare selama sehari" jelas Seohyun.

"Mwo?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia melihat ke arah teman temannya. "Kita mau menambah anak asuh di sana? Mereka sudah terlampau tua" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah teman temannya. Yang pastinya langsung disambut dengan tendangan dan pukulan hingga ia berguling di koridor. Yang lain langsung pura pura tidak kenal.

"Jadi kau ikut atau tidak Dumbyeol?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Kau bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Kris melihat ke arah Kyungsoo lalu ke Baekhyun. "Sepertinya aku ikut" jawabnya. Chanyeol mulai berpikir lalu melihat ke arah semuanya yang sedang menatap dirinya penuh harap. "Baiklah, terserah kalian" jawabnya mengalah.

Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah mereka bisa mengurus daycare atau malah memporak poranda kan tempat itu, begitu ia menyadari banyak orang yang ikut. "Victoria, kau serius membawa mereka yang sebanyak ini?" Tanyanya. Victoria hanya tertawa hambar. "Sepertinya aku harus memasak lebih banyak" jawabnya.

Tibalah lusa. Baekhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya begitu ponselnya berbunyi terus menerus. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil merangkak di atas kasur dan meraih ponselnya. Sudah ia duga banyak sekali miss call dari teman temannya. Padahal ini hari sabtu dan ini baru jam 9.30.

Tunggu. Kemarin Seohyun bilang mereka harus berkumpul di rumah Victoria jam 9 pagi.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun kau dimanaa!?" Teriak Victoria begitu Baekhyun berhasil menyambung telfonnya. "Mianhae Vic, aku ketiduran" jawabnya. Ia mendengar suara helaan nafas di sebrang sana. "Bagaimana kau bisa ketiduran?" Tanya temannya itu. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Seharusnya memang ia tidak perlu bermain internet sampai larut malam.

"Cepatlah ke sini, Baekhyunnie." ujar Victoria. "Ne, arasso" jawabnya. "Tunggu. Atau aku harus mengirim penjemput saja dari sini?" Tanya Victoria. "Mwo?" Jawab Baekhyun. Ia mendengar suara kekehan yang penuh arti dari sebrang sana. "Chanyeol-ssi baru saja-" "Tidak perlu! Aku ke sana sekarang!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat lalu menutup telfonnya. Terkadang ia merasa ingin memukul temannya itu. Jika saja temannya itu tidak dipisahkan oleh jarak sekarang.

Baekhyun bergegas pergi dan segera menuju ke halte. Untung saja jalanan pagi ini sangat lancar. Membuat Baekhyun tidak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah Victoria. Sesampainya di sana, teman temannya sudah berkumpul. Walaupun hanya sebagian besar. Antara lain Tiffany, Seohyun, Taeyeon, Sunny, Hyorin, Kyungsoo dan Victoria sendiri tentunya. "Yah! Baekhyun-ah! Kamu kemana saja?" Tanya Tiffany yang langsung menyerbu Baekhyun ketika sampai. Baekhyun menyengir tanpa dosa lalu melihat sekeliling. "Kemana yang lain?" Tanyanya. "Yang lain sudah langsung ke daycare. Kita langsung ke sana sekarang" jawab Taeyeon.

Daycare tersebut ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Victoria. Dan tenyata Chanyeol, Kris, Eunhyuk dan Jungsoo juga sudah sampai di sana. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengunjungi daycare sebelumnya. Jadi ia merasa sedikit takjub saat sampai dan masuk ke dalamnya. Arsitektur nya benar benar unik dan kaya warna. Di halamannya juga banyak sekali jenis playground. Baekhyun baru saja ingin melompat ke perosotan jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menahannya.

"Jadi ini daycare nya?" Tanya Hyorin. Seohyun mengangguk. "Ne, ini kali ke tiga aku ikut bersama Victoria eonnie ke sini" jawabnya. "Mwo? Jadi kau sudah pernah ke sini?" Tanya Taeyeon. Seohyun mengangguk lagi. "Jinjja? Kenapa kau maupun Victoria tidak pernah memberitahu tentang hal ini?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Ah, Victoria-ssi kamu benar benar datang" Baekhyun mendengar suara dari arah pintu masuk. Lalu ia melihat seorang wanita di sana. "Annyeonghaseyo Boah seonsaengnim" jawab Victoria lalu ia dan Seohyun menunduk hormat. "Syukurlah, terimakasih sudah sukarela membantu, Victoria-ssi, dan Seohyun-ssi. Padahal kami bisa memanggil guru pengganti. Kalian juga sudah sering sekali membantu di sini" ujar wanita itu. Victoria tersenyum. "Ani, gwenchana seonsaengnim. Aku dan adikku juga sudah banyak merepotkan disini" jawab Victoria sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah tidak juga. Ini teman teman mu?" Tanya wanita itu sambil melirik ke anak anak di belakang Victoria. "Ne, ini teman teman yang ku bicarakan" Jawab Victoria. Baekhyun dan yang lain nya juga baru saja akan mendorong satu sama lain untuk memperkenalkan diri sampai pintu di belakang wanita itu terbuka dan sebuah kepala timbul dari baliknya.

"Seonsaengnim sedang apa?" Tanya anak perempuan kecil yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. "Ah, Minji-ah, ini kakak kakak yang akan mengurus kalian hari ini" jelas wanita itu. "Victoria-ssi, kau ajak temanmu masuk ke dalam bertemu anak anak" ujar guru wanita itu. Victoria mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Victoria menuntun teman temannya masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri dirinya sendiri gugup. Dan ternyata saat mereka masuk ke dalam, anak anak sudah lumayan banyak di sana. Ternyata meskipun hari sabtu, anak anak yang di titipkan masih lumayan banyak.

"Ah! Noona!" Seru seorang anak laki laki saat Victoria dan yang lainnya masuk. Anak laki laki itu melambaikan tangannya dari kerumunan "Ah, itu Sehunnie?" Ujar Baekhyun yang menangkap sosok anak laki laki yang dikenalnya itu. Victoria tertawa sambil mengangguk.

"Ah iya, itu noona!" "Ah eonniedeul!" "Victoria noona! Seohyun noona!" Seru anak anak lain setelah melihat mereka masuk. Victoria tersenyum lalu menempelkan jarinya di depan bibir untuk membuat mereka tenang. Sementara Seohyun di sampingnya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Anak anak hari ini kakak kakak ini akan menggantikan seonsaengnim. Ayo beri salam" ujar wanita itu. Anak anak itu langsung berseru. Apalagi saat melihat Kris yang tinggi sekali. Mereka harus mendongak sekali untuk melihatnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan anak anak di sana. Jumlahnya cukup banyak. Sekitar belasan anak. Termasuk Sehun. Dan ada pula yang masih kecil. Kelihatannya masih kelas 1 atau 2 SD. 'Dulu aku juga sekecil ini?' Batin Baekhyun lalu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Boah seonsaengnim pun harus segera pergi. Dan tinggalah mereka di sana. Tanpa di duga, Mendadak keadaan menjadi heboh ketika seonsaengnim mereka pergi. "Eonnie! Ini teman teman eonnie?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan. Victoria tersenyum. "Ne, berkenalanlah dengan mereka" jawab Victoria.

"Hyung, hyung tinggi sekali" seru seorang anak laki laki yang tiba tiba menarik narik celana Chanyeol. Yang merasa ditarik terkejut. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Kenalkan dirimu pabbo" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum canggung pada anak yang masih menarik celananya. "A-annyeong" ujarnya.

Di sisi lain, anak anak lain mengerubungi penampakan langka yang mereka temukan. "Ahjussi! Ahjussi!" Seru anak anak itu menunjuk nunjuk pada Jungsoo dan Eunhyuk. "Yah! Anak anak kurang ajar! Aku masih SMA!" Jawab Eunhyuk. Yang lain pun tertawa.

Di sisi lain pun keadaan Kris tidak jauh beda mengenaskan. Anak anak perempuan maupun laki laki mengerubunginya. "Oppa, oppa berasal dari mana?" "Hyung tinggi sekali" "Hyung kau seperti burung merah yang biasa kumainkan di game komputer" "Oppa berapa tinggimu?" Stress lah dia.

Baekhyun tertawa lepas melihat sekelilingnya. Ia sudah lama tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Rasanya sangat lega. Baekhyun pun akhirnya ikut menenangkan anak anak tersebut. Sementara Victoria berberes bersama Taeyeon.

"Nah, bagaimana pr kalian? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Victoria. Anak anak kecil yang tadinya tertawa pun mengeluh. "Noona, ini kan hari sabtu. Aku tidak mau mengerjakan pr" sahut seorang anak. Victoria tertawa kecil. "Tidak bisa. Ini sudah jam 11. Ini waktunya kalian belajar" jawab Victoria mendapat suara eluhan dari anak anak tersebut. Mereka terlihat kecewa. Victoria pun menghela nafas.

"Oke, setelah kalian mengerjakan pr, kalian boleh main sepuasnya sampai sore. Tapi jangan bilang bilang seonsaengnim jika kalian tidak tidur siang pada waktunya ya" usul Victoria langsung disusul sorakan ceria anak anak itu.

"Mereka punya jadwal seperti itu?" Tanya Tiffany. "Ne, mereka punya jam tidur siang, punya jam makan, dan jam belajar. Seperti taman kanak kanak" jawab Victoria. "Mereka juga belajar pelajaran sekolah di sini?" Tanya Hyorin. "Ne, karena setiap hari mereka dititipkan di sini, mereka harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang harusnya dikerjakan mereka di rumah juga" jelas Victoria.

Anak anak itu pun mengeluarkan buku pr mereka dan langsung duduk di mencari meja yang kosong untuk belajar. "Ayo," ujar Seohyun menarik yang lainnya ikut duduk bersama anak anak itu."Kalian, jika ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan, silahkan tanyakan pada mereka mereka ini ya" tambah Seohyun.

"Eeh? Kau serius?" Tanya Jungsoo tidak percaya. "Tentu saja. Kalian kan anak SMA. Hanya pelajaran SD pasti tidak sulit kan" jawab Victoria. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu menoleh pada anak yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia merasa gugup.

"Ah.. Ini.." Baekhyun terkejut saat anak yang duduk di sisi nya yang lain menarik lengan kausnya. "Ah, ne?" Jawab Baekhyun. Anak itu menunjukan buku pr nya. "Apa.. Kau mengerti ini?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mengambil buku anak itu. Ternyata yang sedang dilihatnya adalah soal soal matematika untuk kelas 6 SD.

"Eh.." Baekhyun bingung dan merasa panik sendiri saat melihat soal soal yang di pegangnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan lalu akhirnya menemukan pemuda yang ia tahu bisa membantunya. "Chanyeol!" Serunya. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Wae?" Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik pemuda itu. "Kau bisa bertanya pada orang ini" ujar Baekhyun pada anak itu.

Chanyeol menatap anak itu sejenak lalu mengambil buku yang di pegang Baekhyun. "Mana?" Tanyanya. "Aku tidak mengerti yang ini" jawab anak itu menunjuk pada satu soal. Chanyeol mengamati soal itu sejenak lalu menggeser duduknya ke antara anak itu dan Baekhyun. "Jadi begini.."

Baekhyun yang duduk sangat dekat dengan pemuda itu bisa melihat wajahnya yang serius. Jujur saja sangat jarang untuknya melihat sosok Chanyeol yang serius. Biasanya kan dia tertawa dan tersenyum sepanjang hari seperti orang bodoh.

"Arachi?" Tanya Chanyeol pada anak itu. "Ne, khamsahamnida" ujar anak itu lalu Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengacak rambut anak itu. "Bagus" ujarnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu menyengir. "Masa begitu saja tidak bisa, Itu kan pelajaran SD," godanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencibir. "Y-yah! Aku kan paling tidak suka matematika" Jawabnya membuat pemuda itu tertawa.

Daripada kesal menanggapi pemuda itu, Baekhyun berpindah tempat ke dekat Victoria yang kebelutan sedang mengajar Sehun di sisi lain. Tentunya setelah mendaratkan tendangan maut pada pemuda bodoh yang masih menertawainya itu. "Annyeong, Sehunnie" ujar Baekhyun sambil duduk di sebelah anak itu.

"Ah, annyeong" jawab Sehun. Baekhyun melihat anak itu makin lama semakin tumbuh besar. Mungkin ia sudah lebih tinggi dari terakhir Baekhyun melihatnya. Bahkan kelihatannya ia sudah lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Baekhyun mengintip ke arah buku pr Sehun. Ia sedang mengerjakan bahasa inggris.

"Sekarang coba kerjakan pilihan ganda halaman ini" ujar Victoria. Sehun mengangguk lalu mencoba mengerjakannya. "Ah, ini sulit" eluh Sehun. "Noona aku boleh istirahat?" Tanyanya. "Tidak" jawab Victoria. Sehun mencebik. "Aku butuh istirahat" eluhnya lagi. Victoria menghela nafas. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengerjakan, aku akan menelfon Luhan supaya ia tidak jadi ke sini" ancam Victoria. Baekhyun terkejut saat Sehun langsung menyambar pensilnya. "Ah! Ini jawabannya A!" Serunya lalu langsung konsentrasi pada bukunya.

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu langsung meledakan tawanya. Sementara Victoria tersenyum penuh kemenangan di sampingnya. "Luhan akan ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Ne, dia ada latihan sepak bola pagi ini. Ia janji akan membantuku setelah selesai latihan" jawab Victoria. Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengingat Luhan yang tahun ini baru saja masuk SMP.

"Baekhyun-ah, tolong bantu aku di sini" panggil Sunny. Baekhyun pun menepuk kepala Sehun lalu mengesot ke arah Sunny. Mereka akhirnya membantu anak anak itu belajar sampai jam 12 siang. Sampai semua pr anak anak itu terselesaikan dan bisa beristirahat. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu bersandar pada rak. Ternyata mengajar itu tidak mudah. Tapi baginya itu cukup menyenangkan.

"Noona kita boleh main di luar kan?" Tanya seorang anak. "Ne, tapi saat waktunya makan, kalian harus berhenti dulu ya" sahut Seohyun. Anak anak itupun bersorak lalu menarik para pengganti seonsaengnim nya itu untuk bermain. "Oppa ayo bermain!" Baekhyun mendengar seruan dari anak anak perempuan. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah anak anak itu berkumpul dan menemukan para teman laki lakinya sedang dikerubungi anak anak itu. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mendengus pelan.

"Chanyeol oppa ayo kita main" Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu di tarik oleh seorang anak perempuan. Chanyeol menyengir bodoh seperti biasa, lalu tiba tiba menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa seperti dikejutkan oleh serangan listrik ringan saat bertemu mata dengan pemuda itu. Tapi ia berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Baekkie! ayo kita main" seru pemuda itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tertawa kecil ke arah pemuda itu. "Kalian duluan saja" jawabnya.

Setelah anak anak itu keluar, Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas lalu mengecek ponselnya. Sampai Seohyun dan Tiffany datang menghampirinya. "Baekhyun-ah!" Seru mereka mengagetkan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak main di luar?" Tanya Seohyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ne, aku baru saja akan keluar" jawabnya sambil berdiri. "Kalian?" Ujar Baekhyun bertanya balik. "Victoria eonnie menugaskan kita untuk memgambil kasur yang di jemur di belakang untuk tidur siang nanti" jawab Tiffany. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanyanya. "Victoria eonnie memasak makan siang dengan Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon eonnie. Yang lainnya bermain di luar" jawab Seohyun."Jadi bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau mau membantu kami saja?" Tanya Tiffany. Baekhyun pun langsung mengangguk. "Gurae. Ayo"

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke belakang gedung dan sampai di tempat di mana kasur kasur itu di jemur. Ada 4 kasur yang harus di bawa oleh mereka. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk membawa masing masing satu.

"Ah, lalu yang satu ini bagaimana?" Tanya Seohyun. "Nanti kita ambil belakangan saja" jawab Tiffany. Baekhyun mengangkat satu kasur lalu melihat ke arah kasur yang satunya. "Aku saja yang membawanya" ujarnya. "Ah, kau yakin Bekhyun-ah? Kita bisa kembali untuk yang itu" jawab Tiffany. "Ani. Gwenchana. Aku bisa membawa dua" balas Baekhyun. 'Daripada harus kembali ke sini lagi, lebih praktis kalau langsung di bawa semua' pikir Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana yo, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Seohyun memastikan. "Ne, gwenchana" jawab Baekhyun lagi lalu menarik kasur itu dan menumpuknya di atas kasur yang dibawanya. Memang agak berat. Tapi ia merasa ia cukup kuat untuk membawanya.

Seohyun dan Tiffany berjalan duluan di depan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun harus hati hati untuk membawanya. Ia harus sesekali berhenti untuk memiringkan kepalanya agar ia bisa memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah arah. Baekhyun mengangkat kasur kasur itu lagi dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau ini.." Baekhyun hampir saja mundur ke belakang karena di kejutkan suara tersebut. Lalu seseorang itu menahan punggungnya. "Yah! Kris!" Seru Baekhyun saat menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda tinggi itu tertawa. "Gwenchana?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mencibir. Membuat pemuda itu tertawa. "Berikan padaku" ujarnya lalu mengangkat kasur yang berada di atas.

"Wah~ gomawo Kris" ujar Baekhyun. Kris tertawa lagi. "Ne, ne" jawabnya. Baekhyun sedang akan mengambil langkah ke depan sambil menertawakan jawaban Kris. Lalu tiba tiba sebuah bola mendarat tepat kepadanya. Baekhyun pun langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Suaranya sangat keras sampai membuat mata anak anak yang sedang bermain di lapangan menoleh ke arahnya dan berseru mempertanyakan keadaan Baekhyun. Tak terkecuali Kris yang ada di belakangnya yang dengan panik berlutut pada Baekhyun.

"Omo, Baekhyunnie, gwenchana?" Baekhyun mendengar suara Victoria yang baru saja berlari dan langsung berlutut juga di depannya. Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terkena tendangan bola tadi. Ia mengerang sedikit. "Ne..." jawabnya. "Jinjja, Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lapangan dan menemukan sosok pemuda itu juga berlari ke arahnya. Dengan teman temannya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Yah! Chanyeol-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Victoria pada pemuda itu. "Mianhae.. Aku tidak tahu itu akan mengenainya" jawab Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, gwenchana?" Tanyanya beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Pabbo ya! Bagaimana mungkin aku baik baik saja" bentak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar bentakan itu tersenyum. Lalu ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Nah, itu tidak apa apa kan?" Ujarnya. Baekhyun mencebik dan menendang tulang kering pemuda itu. "Pabbo! Pergi saja kau!" Jawabnya kesal.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Kris memungut kedua kasur itu dan mengangkatnya. "Aku akan menaruhnya di dalam" ujar Kris yang langsung bergegas membawa kasur kasur itu ke dalam. "Baekhyun-ah! gwenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk dari jauh. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengangkat tangannya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu bergegas kembali berlari ke arah anak anak itu untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa Baekhyun baik baik saja.

"Baekhyunnie, kau butuh es? Atau apapun?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aniya. Gomawo Vic" jawabnya sambil duduk di pinggir sambil mengarah ke lapangan. Victoria menghela nafas. "Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon eonnie sudah hampir menyelesaikan masakan mereka" jelas Victoria sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya. Victoria merogoh kantung celananya dan menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun. "Luhan bilang dia sudah dekat dari sini jadi aku menunggunya" jawab Victoria.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan rasa sakit pun mulai mereda. Untung saja bola yang mengenainya tadi tidak terlalu keras. Jadi ia hanya merasa pusing sesaat saja. Baekhyun mulai bisa menyadari lingkungan di sekitarnya dan ia melihat anak anak laki laki sedang bermain sepak bola bersama Chanyeol, Eunhyuk dan Jungsoo. Sementara anak perempuan di sisi lain sedang bermain di playground bersama Hyorin dan Sunny. Sunny yang saat itu kebetulan bertemu mata dengan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya gadis itu. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ne, tidak perlu khawatir" jawabnya. Sunny menghela nafas. "Syukurlah, tadi suaranya keras sekali sampai kami semua menoleh" ujar Sunny. "Victoria," Baekhyun mendengar suara dari dalam dan menoleh ke arah pintu. "Makanannya sudah selesai" ujar Taeyeon muncul dari balik pintu. "Ah, arraso" jawab Victoria mengangguk. Lalu berdiri. "Hey kalian! Ayo masuk, Sudah waktunya makan siang" seru Victoria. Anak anak yang sedang bermain itu lun langsung menoleh dan berseru riang. Lalu mereka segera berlarian masuk. "Ayo Baekhyunnie, kau juga masuk ke dalam" ujar Victoria.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan sedang akan berdiri dari duduknya. Sampai ia melihat sosok anak laki laki di depan gerbang. "Noona!" Seru anak laki laki itu sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. "Oh, itu Luhan" ujar Victoria. Luhan tersenyum lalu berlari menghampiri mereka. Dan ternyata ia tidak datang sendirian. Baekhyun menatap anak laki laki yang berjalan di belakang Luhan. Anak laki laki itu memakai seragam sepak bola yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Tepat sekali, ini waktunya makan siang" ujar Victoria ketika Luhan dan temannya sampai di hadapan mereka. "Annyeong" ujar Baekhyun. "Ah, ne annyeong Noona chingu" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Annyeong Noona" ujar anak laki laki di belakang Luhan. "Annyeong, Xiumin-ssi" jawab Victoria. "Oh, Xiumin-ssi, kenalkan, ini temanku, Baekhyun" ujar Victoria sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Ah, annyeonghaseyo. Kim Minseok imnida" ujar Xiumin memperkenalkan diri. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Byun Baekhyun imnida" jawabnya lalu menoleh ke arah Victoria. "Xiumin?" tanyanya bingung. Victoria tertawa. "Itu nama panggilan dari kami. Ayo kita masuk"

"Victoria eonnie, Baekhyun-ah, ppalli" seru Seohyun ketika Baekhyun dan Victoria masuk. Luhan dan Xiumin berjalan di belakang mereka. "Luhan hyung!" Seru Sehun. Merekapun langsung duduk di melingkar di meja yang sudah disusun untuk makan bersama.

"Ah spaghetti!" Seru Baekhyun ketika sampai di tempat duduknya. Sementara Taeyeon, Sunny dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai membagikan mereka satu persatu. "Ini ada chicken wings juga? Pasti buatan Vic" ujar Hyorin. "Sudah makan saja" sahut Victoria. "Ini banyak sekali.." Sahut Tiffany. "Tenang saja selagi ada kita" tambah Chanyeol. "Yah, Chanyeol! Ini jatah anak anak" sahut Kyungsoo. Yang lain tertawa. "Dasar perut karet" ujar Jungsoo. "Yah! Hyung, kau kira kau apa?" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, Kalian sama sama masuk klub sepak bola?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk. "Ne, kami berdua ace dari klub kami. Kami dipanggil dynamic duo" jawab Luhan. "Jinjja?" ujar Baekhyun. "Jinjja!" Sahut Xiumin meyakinkan. Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan ketidak percayaan dan penuh kekaguman. "Aish. Mereka bohong" ujar Victoria. kedua anak itu pun tertawa.

"Luhan oppa sudah jarang main ke sini!" Seru seorang anak perempuan. "Ne, Luhan Hyung bilang akan sering ke sini meskipun sudah SMP!" Sahut anak laki laki yang lain. Luhan tertawa pada mereka. "Mianhae, aku sibuk latihan klub" jawab Luhan sambil memakan makananannya. "Kalau begitu untuk apa ke sini? Sana latihan klub saja" ujar Sehun di sebelahnya. Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi Sehun malah membuang muka. "Mianhae. Kau marah Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada bersalah. Tapi Sehun malah mencebik dan tidak menjawab apa apa.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelucuan dari Sehun dan Luhan tiba tiba terkejut. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. "Kalau kau tidak makan untukku saja" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Yah, makan saja jatahmu sendiri" jawab Baekhyun lalu menunjuk ke arah piring Chanyeol. Dan yang ternyata sudah habis tuntas tak bersisa. Baekhyun membatu.

"Yah, sedikit saja tidak apa apa kan?" Ujar Chanyeol tetap merajuk pada Baekhyun. "Yah! Park Chanyeol!" Seru Jungsoo tiba tiba. "Wae hyung? Bilang saja kau juga mau" jawab Chanyeol. Jungsoo melirik ke arah makanan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah.. Berbagi itu indah" ujarnya sambil memegangi perut.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil mengambil spaghetti itu dengan garpu nya. Lalu menyodorkan piringnya pada yang lain. "Ini, Kalau mau ambil sa-" Sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan kata katanya, Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memakan spaghetti itu dari garpunya. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Lalu refleks memukul kepala pemuda itu.

"Aduh! Apaan sih? Kata kau ambil saja" ucap pemuda itu. "Yah! Apanya yang apa! Makan dengan garpumu sendiri!" Bentak Baekhyun membuat yang lain bahkan pemuda itu sendiri tertawa. Baekhyun mencebik dan memalingkan mukanya. Berharap kalau tidak ada yang menyadari jika wajahnya memerah.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, anak laki laki mulai menggeser mejanya dan anak perempuan mulai menggelar kasur mereka. "Habis makan memang yang paling enak itu tidur ya" ujar Taeyeon. Yang lain tertawa sambil menyetujui gagasan itu. "Sehunnie, jangan berlarian. Hey! Kalian harus tidur" seru Victoria ketika anak anak itu masih berlarian di luar kasur. "Ah, Arasso Victoria eomma!" Jawab Baekhyun lalu berguling di atas kasur. "Yah bukan kau!" Bentak Victoria.

"Aku mau tidur di sebelah Kris oppa!" "Eunhyuk hyung kau tidur di sini saja!" "Sunny eonnie! Hyorin eonnie" "Seohyun eonnie akan tidur di sebelahku!" Semua anak masih ribut dengan keinginan mereka masing masing sementara Baekhyun masih berguling dan terkadang bermain juga dengan anak anak yang masih melempar lemparkan bantal mereka. Victoria, Seohyun, dan yang lainnya sibuk untuk menenangkan anak anak itu. Dan akhirnya membiarkan mereka bermain sampai letih.

Baekhyun merebahkan diri di kasur sambil meregangkan badannya ketika anak anak itu tertidur. Anak anak memang aneh. Di satu sisi mereka akan punya banyak sekali tenaga. Dan di sisi lain mereka sangat cepat merasa lelah. Terbukti dari dalam hitungan menit, sekarang anak anak itu sudah tidur pulas. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng sambil mendengus pelan.

Ia sendiri juga mau tidak mau harus merasakan lelahnya bermain seperti anak anak itu. Ia melihat Teman temannya yang sudah terlelap di sana. Tidak jauh juga, ia melihat Luhan, Sehun dan Xiumin sudah tertidur. Baekhyun sempat tertawa saat melihat Sehun menendang Xiumin dan menggantikan tempatnya di samping Luhan. Baekhyun menguap sekali lagi lalu berguling menyampingkan badannya.

Baekhyun lagi lagi dibuat terkejut saat menemukan wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya tepat saat ia menyampingkan badannya. Dan itu membuatnya tersentak mundur. Ia tidak sadar bahwa pemuda ternyata tertidur di sampingnya. Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang. Lalu ia menghela nafas pelan.

Jika di ingat ingat, Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak melihat wajah tidur pemuda itu yang sepulas ini. Seperti yang lain pula, ia pun pasti juga merasa kelelahan. Tentu saja. Mengingat energi pemuda itu yang tidak kalah banyak dari energi anak anak di sana. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya sendiri tersenyum melihat pemuda itu tertidur di sampingnya. 'Pabbo ya' batinnya sambil menatap wajah pemuda itu.

Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa ia telah terlelap. Sampai ia terbangun saat suara Kyungsoo terdengar di telinganya. "Baekkie, ayo bangun. Sudah sore" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. "Uhm?" Jawab Baekhyun lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap perlahan sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia mendengar suara teman temannya yang sudah bangun. Lalu melihat ke arah orang di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu masih tertidur. Lalu tiba tiba matanya melebar. "Kyunggie," ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berdeham menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. "Ambil spidol. Cepat ambil spidol" ujarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terlihat sedikit bingung saat ia mendapati semua wajah memandanginya. Ia berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya lalu menguap."Selamat pagi, Chanyeol-ssi" ujar Eunhyuk dengan suara manis yang di buat buat. Yang lain pun hanya tersenyum padanya lalu menunduk hormat. "Selamat pagi, Chanyeol-ssi" ujar Kris menambahkan.

"Selamat pagi" jawab Chanyeol dengan muka polos. "Ini sudah pagi ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada terbodoh yang pernah Baekhyun dengar. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya akhirnya tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. "Ne, selamat pagi. Ayo kita cuci muka" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, aku cuci muka dulu" jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pergi ke toilet. Dan tidak berapa lama semua bisa mendengarnya berteriak. Semua langsung mengeluarkan semua gelak tawa yang sudah mereka tahan sedari tadi. Chanyeol kembali sambil berlari. Bodohnya dengan wajah yang masih dengan penuh hasil karya Baekhyun dan teman temannya. "Apa apaan ini!?" Serunya yang membuatnya semakin ditertawakan.

Hari sudah sore dan anak anak itupun masing masing di jemput oleh orang tua mereka. Dan yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu gerbang. "Oppadeul, eonniedeul, gomawo" ujar Minji sambil melambaikan tangan saat ibunya menjemput. "Victoria Noona, besok besok ajak mereka lagi ya" ujar seorang anak. Mereka tersenyum. "Ne, oppa keren ini akan datang lagi!" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kris oppa! Kalau aku sudah besar menikahlah dengan ku" seru salah satu anak perempuan. Yang lain langsung menyorakinya. "M-mwo? Hey, aku harus bilang apa?" Ujar Kris gugup. "Sudah, kau terima saja, ini lamaran langsung" jawab Jungsoo dan mereka kembali tertawa.

Setelah sebagian besar anak anak pulang, mereka baru bisa bernafas lega dan membereskan daycare. Taeyeon dan Hyorin kembali melipat selimut dan kasur. Seohyun dan Tiffany menyapu di dalam. Kyungsoo dan Victoria berberes di dapur. Dan anak laki laki nya pun ikut membantu dengan mengangkat angkat barang atau bersih bersih.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah selesai membantu merapikan pun duduk di depan daycare sambil merentangkan kakinya. Menikmati angin sore dan langit yang berwarna oranye. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan Luhan, Xiumin dan Sehun yang bermain di lapangan setelah tugas mereka membantu juga sudah selesai.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan juga. Meskipun ia sudah sempat tidur tadi. Baekhyun kembali meregangkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas.

Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati udara dengan begitu tenang tiba tiba merasakan sengatan dingin di pipinya yang membuatnya terlonjak. "Huwa!" Ia berteriak cukup keras lalu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan kesal. Dan seperti yang ia duga, ia mendapati pemuda tinggi itu tertawa lepas di sana.

"Yah! Pabbo ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Bentak Baekhyun sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa dingin. "Ini. aku membawakannya untukmu" jawab pemuda itu sambil memberi Baekhyun minuman kaleng yang dipakainya untuk bertindak usil tadi. Baekhyun mencebik dan mengambil minuman itu. Lalu membiarkan Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun membuka kaleng itu dan langsung meminumnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa itu adalah minuman kesukaannya saat minuman itu sudah masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Ia pun memastikan juga dengan mengangkat kaleng itu ke depan wajahnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah pemuda di itu.

Pemuda itu masih ingat minuman favoritnya?

Ah bukan.

Ini cuma kebetulan.

Baekhyun bisa melihat matahari sore di depannya perlahan mulai turun. Minuman yang di pegangnya pun sudah tinggal setengah. Akan tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai berbicara.

Tidak ada alasan untuk berbicara. Bahkan berbasa basi pun mereka tidak.

"Baekhyun," Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cukup keras saat tiba tiba ia mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

Ia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa tidak berani untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Chanyeol memberi jeda yang lumayan panjang. Sampai Baekhyun kembali mendengarnya bersuara. Lalu ia mulai membuka mulut. "Aku.. Aku selalu ingin meminta maaf padamu tentang waktu itu.." Ujar Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun mendadak seperti meninjunya dari dalam. Lalu memompa sangat cepat sampai terasa nyeri.

Baekhyun merasakan perih dalam dadanya ketika otaknya memaksa untuk mengingat sesuatu yang ingin dilupakannya.

Rasanya sesak.

"Jeongmal, Mianhae yo.." Baekhyun merasa nafasnya tersendat ketika kata kata itu keluar dari suara lirih pemuda itu. Ia tahu pemuda itu akan kembali berbicara. Dan ia harus menghentikan hal itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya" jawab Baekhyun. "Jangan mengatakannya lagi" ucapnya lagi. Karena ia tahu. Jika pemuda itu melanjutkan kata katanya, mungkin ia tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

Chanyeol berhenti berbicara. Dan kembali memberikan keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merasa kesal, atau lega, atau takut, atau sedih. Yang jelas ia tidak ingin mendengar pemuda itu berbicara lagi.

Kenapa tiba tiba jadi seperti ini?

Ia pikir ia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan memori itu dari kepalanya. Dan ia pikir pemuda itu sudah tidak ingat akan hal itu.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia terpaksa harus kembali mengingat semua yang terjadi pada waktu itu?

"Aku akan ke dalam" ujar Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Tapi pada saat itu, tubuh Baekhyun merespon lebih cepat dari otaknya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih ujung kaus yang di pakai pemuda itu. Membuat pemuda itu berhenti.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun seakan tersadar bahwa ia sedang menahan pemuda itu. Sekarang ia tidak tahu apa harus melepasnya atau malah tetap menariknya.

"Mi-mian" jawab Baekhyun. Ia cepat cepat menarik kembali tangannya. Memutuskan untuk melepasnya. Entah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia berharap pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya dan cepat cepat masuk ke dalam.

Tapi semua tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan memgangkat wajahnya ketika tiba tiba tangan Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya. Ia tersentak kecil saat wajahnya hampir saja membentur bahu pemuda itu.

Baekhyun merasa seakan waktu berhenti saat ia berada dalam lengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama pemuda itu memeluknya. Sampai ia bisa merasakan panas dari suhu tubuh pemuda itu. Dan saat Baekhyun tersadar, pemuda itu sudah bangkit lalu mengusap rambutnya.

"Aku ke dalam sebentar" ucap pemuda itu lagi. Dan kali ini benar benar masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam di sana. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Dan yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Baekhyun membelalak ketika pertanyaan itu kembali muncul di dalam kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang sudah hampir ia lupakan. Pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya setahun yang lalu.

Kenapa jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cara seperti ini?

Kenapa jantungnya berdetak seperti ini untuk pemuda itu?

Baekhyun merasakan perih di dalam dadanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. berharap perasaan ini mereda. Perasaan yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

Kenapa perasaan seperti ini kembali muncul?

Tidak.

Perasaan ini tidak kembali

Baekhyun menyadarinya. Bahwa perasaan ini tidak akan kembali.

Karena sejak awal, perasaan ini memang tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

* * *

JENG JENG!

Terimakasih telah membaca x3

Apakah ada yang bingung? Hehe.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

Jeng jeng...

Semua akan terjawab di Chapter BACK THEN part 4 ^^

Chapter selanjutkan nanti adalah lanjutan atau part terakhir dari BACK THEN ^^ mohon ditunggu ya x3

Terimakasih juga bagi readers, yang terlihat maupun tak terlihat. Hehe. Terimakasih banyak juga yang telah men follow dan memasukan cerita ini sebagai favorite ^^

Tidak lupa juga author berterimakasih pada yang sudah mau me review dan memberi support ^^

Khamsamnida X3

Oh ya, untuk poster, silahkan lihat post author sebelumnya ^^ jika mau tahu lebih lanjut juga boleh add facebook author yang tertera di profile. Usul share poster juga masih diharapkan lho~

Dan sekali lagi, kalau review san pertanyaan yang masuk lumayan banyak, author akan membuat special chapter untuk Q&A ^^ boleh juga lewat facebook (seperti yang author katakan di post sebelumnya ^^)

Author tunggu lho~ xD

Mohon maaf jika ada typo atau kekurangannya xD

salam cinta yang tulus dari author,

gombal tapi tak apa,

Annyeong!


	11. BACK THEN (part 4)

Annyeong!

Author kembali membawa chapter side story (atau flashback) BACK THEN ^^

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu ^^

Chapter ini adalah part terakhir dari BACK THEN x3

Silahkan membaca ^^

Enjoy reading~

.

.

Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu setelah malam di mana Baekhyun melihat kembang api di depan rumahnya itu.

Dan sejak saat itu semua berbubah.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Tidak ada yang berubah secara keseluruhan. Ia masih duduk bersama Kyungsoo. Ia masih sering harus remedial untuk ulangan Fisikanya. Ia masih suka bermain di rumah Victoria.

Tapi ada yang satu yang berbeda. Yang berubah secara perlahan.

Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin menjauh. Padahal ia tidak jauh. Ia masih duduk di sebelah Kris. Tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Akan tetapi ia terasa jauh.

Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu ia baru saja meledakan kembang api di depan rumah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Tapi rasanya hal itu seperti mimpi sekarang. Seakan sudah terjadi sangat lama.

"Baekhyun-ssi" Baekhyun menoleh saat ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia melihat seorang anak laki laki yang dikenalnya menghampirinya. "Ah, Jongin-ah, annyeong" jawab Baekhyun.

Anak yang dipanggil Jongin oleh Baekhyun itu tersenyum. "Annyeong" jawab anak laki laki itu. "Tumben kau datang pagi sekali" ujar Jongin pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa pendek. "Yah, jangan berbicara seakan aku ini sering telat" jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan bersama dengan anak itu. Kebetulan kelas anak itu tidak jauh dari kelas Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun merasa sudah lama tidak melihat Jongin. Padahal sebelumnya mereka pernah sekelas sewaktu SMP dulu.

"Jongin-ah, sepertinya aku jarang melihatmu" ujar Baekhyun. Jongin menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. "Entahlah. Aku juga. Akhir akhir ini aku juga sedikit sibuk dengan kegiatan klub" jawab Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kapan kapan kau ikutlah main bersamaku. Kita main ke rumah Kris" ajak Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ne. Aku masuk kelas duluan ya" jawab Jongin lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak perlu berjalan jauh karena kelasnya hanya berselisih 2 kelas dari kelas anak itu.

Baekhyun masuk ke kelas. Dan ternyata kelas masih sepi. Mungkin ia memang kepagian. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menaruh tasnya di bangku. Ia bosan berada di dalam kelas sendiri. Tapi ia juga terlalu malas untuk pergi ke luar lagi.

Baekhyun baru saja akan duduk dan berniat merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tapi tiba tiba pintu kelasnya terbuka. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dan walaupun ia tidak terkejut, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cukup keras.

Itu kadang terjadi ketika ia melihat pemuda itu. Walaupun Baekhyun selalu mengira itu hanya kebetulan. Atau ia saja yang gampang terkejut.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berada di sana. Lalu ia berjalan ke bangkunya sendiri. Tepatnya di belakang Baekhyun. "Tumben sekali kau datang pagi" ujar Chanyeol lalu menaruh tasnya di meja.

'Apakah itu masalah untukmu?' pikir Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Memang kenapa kalau datang pagi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia tidak berniat untuk menunjukan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa yang keluar adalah nadanya yang benar benar kesal

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak lalu hendak menjawab Baekhyun. Tapi tiba tiba ia mendengar namanya di panggil. "Hey, Chanyeol-ssi!" Seru seorang teman Chanyeol dari luar kelas. Sepertinya teman satu klub nya. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti. Tapi ia tahu jika bukan teman sekelas, Chanyeol hanya akan berteman dengan teman klub nya. Atau mungkin teman yang sudah ia kenal dari dulu.

"Sana. Temanmu memanggil" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah temannya di luar jendela lalu kembali pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol akhirnya mendecak pelan dan segera berlari ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan Baekhyun di sana.

Baekhyun pun hanya cuek ketika melihat hal itu. Ia kembali duduk. Lalu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya.

Ia merasa ada yang sedikit mengganjal. Walaupun ia berusaha menghiraukannya.

Padahal tadi ia tidak bermaksud kesal. Atau marah. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap melihatnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebetapa kesalnya dia pada Chanyeol.

Mungkin, ia merasa kecewa? Ia tidak tahu.

Saat Baekhyun tersadar, kelas sudah mulai penuh. Dan bel pun berbunyi. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan terus larut dalam perasaannya. Tapi semakin lama ia pikirkan, semakin membayang di pikirannya dan semakin membuatnya tidak bersemangat.

Mungkin selama ini ia hanya cemburu. Cemburu karena Chanyeol temannya. Dan semakin ke sini Chanyeol semakin tidak memiliki waktu untuk mereka.

"Kekanakan sekali..' Batin Baekhyun sambil mendengus pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baekkie, kau sudah mengerjakan pr?" Tanya Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Baekhyun menoleh. "Pr apa?" Tanyanya. "Matematika. Soal yang kemarin di berikan" jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melirik ke arah buku latihan Kyungsoo yang sudah terisi penuh. Lalu ia menyengir pada Kyungsoo. "Khamsahamnida Kyungsoo-ssi" ujarnya sambil menggeser buku milik Kyungsoo ke mejanya untuk di salin.

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kebiasaan temannya itu.

Akhir akhir ini juga ada sedikit yang berubah dari Kyungsoo. Ia masih sering mengekor pada Chanyeol seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi tidak sesering kemarin kemarin. Paling Kyungsoo hanya bersama Chanyeol saat istirahat saja. tidak setiap saat seperti dulu.

Lama kelamaan, rasanya seperti magnet yang saling tolak menolak. Antara kubu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Kris, dengan kubu Chanyeol.

Sekarang saja Chanyeol sedang tidak duduk di bangkunya. Ia sedang bergabung dengan Eunhyuk, Jungsoo dan kawan kawan.

Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal itu, dan mulai melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menggambar di sampingnya. Sampai sekarang pun setiap melihatnya Baekhyun selalu teringat akan malam itu. Di bus.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu sering berbicara tentang Chanyeol padanya. Mungkin karena ia bersikap acuh tak acuh setiap Kyungsoo membicarakannya. Bukannya karena apa. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak bisa tersenyum setiap kali Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama Chanyeol.

Karena itulah Kyungsoo juga tidak sering berbicara pada Baekhyun tentang hal itu. Baekhyun juga tahu Kyungsoo lebih sering berbicara pada Kris.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga sekarang lebih memilih untuk makan bersama Victoria, Seohyun dan kawan kawan. Walau kadang Kyungsoo menghilang entah kemana. Begitu pula kali ini. Kyungsoo tiba tiba menghilang dari tempat duduknya setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Baekhyun-ssi" panggil Kwanghee yang juga sedang makan bersama di sana. Karena kebetulan bangku nya berada di dekat teman teman Baekhyun, tidak jarang yang lain bergabung dan membuat barisan panjang di kelas untuk makan bersama sama.

"Ne?" Jawab Baekhyun. Kwanghee memajukan kursinya. "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa bingung. "Mwo?" Tanyanya kebingungan. Kwanghee memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafas. "Kau dan Kyungsoo. Ah tidak. Chanyeol juga. Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya anak laki laki itu lagi. Baekhyun kembali terdiam.

Bertengkar? Apa ia kelihatan sedang bertengkar?

"Ani. Kami tidak bertengkar" jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali memakan bekalnya. Sementara ia melihat Kwanghee melirik aneh padanya. "Hey, jangan berbohong. Kami tahu kok kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo" ujar Kwanghee lagi.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya pada Kwanghee. Ingin sekali ia berkata kalau itu tidak benar.

"Iya, kami tahu kok Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol-ssi kan? Setiap hari kan dia membuntuti Chanyeol. Menyebalkan" ujar Sunhwa yang kebetulan juga sedang makan di sana. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. 'Apa apaan ini?' pikirnya.

"Iya. Risih sekali kita melihatnya" Baekhyun sudah akan membalas perkataan terakhir yang di keluarkan Kwanghee itu. Sampai ia mendengar orang lain berseru. "Kwanghee-ssi," ujar Seohyun.

"Baekhyunnie," Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelahnya dan menatap Victoria yang memanggilnya. "Aku bawa sayuran ini lagi apa kau mau?" tanya Victoria. Baekhyun tentu saja langsung mengangguk semangat. Mana mungkin ia menolak makanan enak itu. Iyalah enak, gratis.

"Terserah saja. Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkan. Lihat kan? karena sibuk dengan Chanyeol, kau jadi di tinggalkan" ujar Kwanghee membuat Baekhyun tiba tiba merasa geram. Tapi teman teman di sebelahnya langsung menggeleng penuh arti padanya. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus meredamkan perasaannya itu.

Bel pun berbunyi dan yang lain langsung kembali ke tempat masing masing. "Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya Taeyeon di belakangnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu ia mengangguk. "Ne, jangan dipikirkan. Kau tahu Kwanghee kan memang seperti itu" tambah Tiffany. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Arasso. Aku tidak akan mengambil pusing perkataan seperti itu" jawabnya. Lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

Ia merasa wajar jika Kyungsoo bersikap seperti itu. Dan ia tidak sadar ternyata sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti itu terlihat jelas oleh orang lain sampai hari ini. Meskipun terkadang hal itu menganggu Baekhyun, akan tetapi ia merasa tidak terima jika Kyungsoo di hakimi seperti itu.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun mendengar namanya di panggil lagi. Kali ini penggilan itu berasal dari Kris. "Wae?" Jawab Baekhyun. "Itu bukuku" ujar Kris sambil menunjuk buku di bawah Baekhyu. Baekhyun menyerahkannya. "Oh ya, Kris, rumahmu kosong hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris mengambil bukunya. "Ne. Wae? Kau mau main?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mau!" Jawabnya. Kris tertawa. "Ajak Kyungsoo juga" ujar Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lalu Chanye-" Baekhyun berhenti ketika ia menyadari satu hal yang ia lupakan.

'Oh iya. Chanyeol pasti tidak ikut' batin Baekhyun.

Kris yang seakan memahami Baekhyun tersenyum tipis padanya. "Aku bertanya padanya tadi. Dan ia bilang dia ada urusan pulang sekolah nanti" jelas Kris. "Tidak apa apa ?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya juga ia memaksa agar Chanyeol ikut bersama mereka.

'Masa bodoh. Terserah dengannya' ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Oh ya, sebagai pengganti dia, aku boleh mengajak temanku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris berpikir sejenak. "Nugu?" Tanyanya. "Jongin-ah. Anak kelas sebelah. Temanku sewaktu SMP" jawab Baekhyun. "Jongin-ah? Kim Jongin maksudmu?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne. Ia juga teman dekat temanku. Tidak masalah" jawab Kris. "Jinjja? Baguslah.." ujar Baekhyun. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang. Ke sisi lain kelas.

"Kau tidak mau mengajak Tao?" Goda Baekhyun setelah ia melihat orang yang disebutnya duduk di bangku di ujung kelas. Kris langsung terlihat terkejut. "M-mwo?" Tanya Kris gugup. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Yah, Kriseu, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah menyatakan 'itu' padanya?" Goda Baekhyun lagi. "M-mwo!? K-ka-kau bicara apa?" Jawab Kris kelabakan. Membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Y-yah! Hentikan! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Protes Kris pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun lagi lagi tertawa. Ia kelihatan senang sekali bisa mengerjai temannya yang satu itu.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun menunggu di koridor sekolah. Kris dan Kyungsoo sudah berangkat pulang duluan. Sementara Baekhyun harus menunggu teman SMP nya itu. Ia sudah mengirim pesan duluan sebelum pulang sekolah. Ia harap Jongin bisa ikut.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ssi" Baekhyun mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu memanggilnya. Ia melihat anak laki laki itu melambaikan tangan dan menghampirinya. "Aku kaget saat kau benar benar mengajakku ke rumah Kris hari ini" ujarnya. Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau tidak sedang ada kegiatan kan? Kita sudah jarang main bersama, jadi kukira kau akan mau" jawab Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, ayo" jawab Jongin sambil merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya sedikit terkejut. Ah, mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak bermain bersama Jongin. Padahal dulu berangkulan seperti ini biasa saja. Dan anehnya, ia merasa tangan Jongin agak lebih kecil.

Tunggu. Dibandingkan siapa?

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di rumah Kris. Berbeda dengan rumah Victoria yang harus menempuh bus dengan jarak yang panjang, rumah Kris bahkan bisa di gapai dengan hanya berjalan kaki. Mereka sampai di rumah Kris dan mendapati dua sepatu yang telah teronggok di depan pintu.

"Kalian mengajak siapa lagi?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya sambil melepas sepatu. "Ne? Oh. Kita mengajak Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, kau kenal?" Jawab Baekhyun. Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Kami biasanya main dengan beberapa orang di sini. Biasanya dengan Kyungsoo, Tao, Jungsoo, Eunhyuk dan.." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "..Chanyeol" jelasnya.

Baekhyun mendengar Jongin tertawa kecil di sampingnya. "Kau tidak berubah ya Baekhyun-ssi" ujar anak laki laki itu. Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau kedengaran seperti ahjussi" canda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengajak Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah Kris. Baekhyun terlalu terbiasa masuk ke rumah Kris seakan itu rumahnya sendiri. Jadi ia tidak perlu menekan bel, mengetuk pintu, ataupun meminta di bukakan pintu. "Yah, Kris, Kyunggie, aku datang" seru Baekhyun. Baekhyun memdengar suara langkah dari dalam. Lalu Kris muncul dengan cepat.

"Oh kalian cepat juga" jawab Kris. "Ah Annyeong hyung" ujar Jongin pada Kris. "Ah, ne, Kai-ssi. Silahkan masuk" jawab Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Kau masih suka dipanggil dengan sebutan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun setengah tertawa. "N-ne. Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ani, Kai-ssi" ujarnya lalu tertawa lagi.

"Ngomong ngomong Kriseu, bagaimana kau tahu nama panggilan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Sudah kubilang ia teman dari teman dekatku. Kita juga pernah bermain beberapa kali, ne Kai-ssi?" Jawab Kris lalu menoleh pada Jongin. Jongin tertawa sambil mengangguk.  
"Gurae"

"Mwo? Aku tidak tahu ternyata kalian suka bermain. Jahat sekali kalian tidak mengajakku" ujar Baekhyun setengah bercanda. Lalu mereka tertawa.

Baekhyun mendengar langkah Kyungsoo dari dapur. Sudah kebiasaan Kyungsoo, di manapun itu, pasti ialah yang akan menjadi juru masak. Dan jika ingin menemukannya, tentu saja tempat yang harus di tuju pertama kali adalah dapur. "Kriseu, Baekkie.." Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur membawa nampan dengan makanan yang siap di atasnya. Lalu ia terlihat sedikit terlonjak saat melihat Jongin. Begitu juga dengan Jongin sendiri.

"A-ah, kukira siapa.." ucap Kyungsoo. Lalu ia menaruh makanan buatannya di tengah meja makan. "Tunggu sebentar ya. Akan kuambilkan piring satu lagi" ujar Kyungsoo lalu kembali ke dapur. Kris bangun dari duduknya lalu mengintip ke meja makan. Diikuti Baekhyun, lalu Jongin.

"Itu Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin. "Ne. Oh. Kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya ya?" ujar Baekhyun. Jongin terdiam sejenak. "Aku sering melihatnya. Di sekolah" jawab Jongin.

Sepanjang mereka makan, mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain. Walaupun masih ada kecangungan. Terutama pada Jongin. Baekhyun sedari tadi menangkap Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo di sebrang meja. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan perasaan geli nya sendiri.

Tentu saja. Sama saja saat pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, kesan pertama yang muncul di kepalanya adalah, Kyungsoo itu manis. Seperti Ulzzang.

Sore pun datang. Baekhyun seperti biasa, harus pulang dengan bus. Berselisih jalan dengan Jongin. Karena Chanyeol atau Jungsoo yang biasa mengantar Baekhyun ke halte tidak ada, terpaksalah Kris yang harus mengantarnya. Baru setelah itu mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

"Gomawo, Kris" ujar Baekhyun ketika ia sampai di halte. "Ne, hati hati" jawab Kris.

Baekhyun naik ke bus yang datang tidak lama setelah Kris meninggalkannya. Ia bersandar pada bangku nya di dalam bus.

Makin lama rasanya ia makin terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Chanyeol.

Perasaan kurang itu memang selalu ada. Tapi toh ia akan terbiasa dengan hal ini mulai dari sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol akan berhenti bertingkah seakan mereka bukan teman.

'Menyebalkan'

Baekhyun mengingat kata kata Sunhwa tadi siang. Daripada untuk Kyungsoo, kata kata itu lebih cocok untuk Chanyeol.

Esoknya, Baekhyun kembali dengan kebiasaannya. Yaitu datang saat bel nyaris berbunyi. Bahkan guru pun sudah akan masuk kelasnya. "Annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim" ujar Baekhyun saat berhasil menyusul guru yang akan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. "Annyeonghaseyo. Yah, Byun Baekhyun sampai kapan kau akan datang mepet dengan bel seperti ini hah?" Ujar gurunya itu. Baekhyun memberinya cengiran.

Hari ini seperti biasa. Dengan rutinitas yang sama. Dengan bangku yang sama. Dan kondisi yang masih saja seperti itu. Baekhyun mulai tidak mempedulikan tingkah Chanyeol yang lebih sering berada di bangku orang lain daripada bangkunya sendiri. Baekhyun juga memperhatikan Kyungsoo hari ini, yang hanya duduk di bangkunya tanpa mengikuti Chanyeol. Tidak seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

"Lihat, Chanyeol pasti merasa risih" Baekhyun mendengar bisikan bisikan dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan menangkap sosok sosok yang langsung membuang muka ketika melihat Baekhyun menoleh.

Pada waktu istirahat pun keadaan seakan semakin aneh. Kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya sendirian. Tidak ada yang mengajakknya makan bersama. Ataupun dia sendiri yang ikut makan bersama. Baekhyun merasa serba salah.

"Baekhyunnie.." Victoria memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menoleh dan mendekatkan kursinya ketika Victoria dan Tiffany menyuruhnya mendekat. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Tiffany menggeleng pelan. "Kami harus bicara denganmu tentang hal ini" ujar Tiffany. Baekhyun merasa bingung.

"Tidak apa apa berbicara di sini?" Tanya Tiffany pada Victoria. Victoria mengangguk. "Ne. Anak anak itu tidak sedang memperhatikan" jawab Victoria. Tiffany mengangguk menoleh ke arah Taeyeon yang kelihatannya juga ikut serta dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ah sedari tadi dijadikan bahan pembicaraan. Kata mereka Chanyeol menjauh karena Kyungsoo-ah..." Tiffany menghentikan kata katanya dan meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "..Apa itu benar?" Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Mwo ya? Tidak masuk akal" jawab Baekhyun yang akhirnya bisa berkata kata. Taeyeon menggeleng. "Kami tidak tahu. Yang jelas kami tidak bisa terus terusan membiarkan hal ini, Baekhyun-ah" ujarnya. "Maka dari itu kami ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

Baekhyun lagi lagi terdiam. Ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun.

Bagaimana bisa ia yang setiap hari berada di dekat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi. Tapi ini tidak masuk akal" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang meninggi. Membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya. Victoria menarik Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkannya. "Tenanglah Baekhyunnie" ujar Victoria.

"Kami juga. Kami peduli padamu. Kami peduli pada Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu lebih baik kita bersikap seperti biasa. Paling tidak sampai semuanya mereda" jelas Victoria. "Sekarang, sebagai teman terdekatnya, paling tidak kamu menemaninya"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat punggung Kyungsoo di sana.  
"Arasso. Gomapta" jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi ada satu kesimpulan tak masuk asal yang di dapatnya.

Chanyeol menjauh karena Kyungsoo. Dan itu berarti Chanyeol mengetahui perasaan Kyungsoo padanya.

Chanyeol menjauh karena hal itu?

Kenapa?

Baekhyun baru saja akan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Lalu Kris datang. Kris menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo hanya makan sendirian di sana. Jadi Kris mengambil tempat di samping Kyungsoo lebih dulu daripada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa jahat. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari semuanya? Teman temannya yang lain saja sadar. Bahkan mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan ini. Dan sebagai teman dekat, Baekhyun juga tidak sebaik Kris yang langsung bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi dan langsung menemani Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Ia merasa egois. Selama ini ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Bel tanda sekolah berakhir pun berbunyi. Baekhyun tidak mengingat apapun lagi selama ia berada di kelas. Ia tidak berani berbicara pada Kyungsoo. Ia masih merasa tertekan dengan gagasan bahwa dirinya jahat. Dirinya egois.

Ia juga tidak sadar bahwa hampir semua penghuni kelas sudah keluar. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sempat melihat Kris menatapnya dengan khawatir. Tapi pada akhirnya Kris pergi menyusul Kyungsoo. Semuanya terasa berantakan.

Baekhyun keluar dari kelas dengan kepala yang terasa begitu berat. Ia mungkin sudah jatuh, jika saja tidak ada sosok yang menahannya.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun melihat ke arah sosok yang menolongnya itu. Pandangannya tiba tiba memburam. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

'Chanyeol?'

Entah dari mana ia merasa orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Memaksa dirinya untuk sadar. Dan saat pengelihatannya menjelas, ia sadar bahwa itu bukan Chanyeol. Tapi Jongin.

"Baekhyun-ssi, gwenchana?" Tanya temannya itu. Baekhyun berusaha bangun sendiri. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Ne" jawabnya. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku lapar. Temani aku ke kantin saja" jawab Baekhyun. Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu akhirnya mengikuti Baekhyun ke arah kantin.

Jongin sedikit terkejut ketika sampai kantin, Baekhyun membeli banyak sekali makanan dan sekarang ia sedang makan dari piring ke tiga. Jongin tertawa.

"Kau benar benar tidak berubah ternyata, Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Jongin sambil tertawa. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Apha makshudmu?" Jawabnya dengan makanan yang masih penuh di mulut. Jongin melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya baik baik saja. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Baekhyun-ssi" panggil Jongin. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan berdeham. "Apa.. Apa ada orang yang Kyungsoo-ssi sukai?"

Baekhyun hampir saja menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya. Ia pun langsung buru buru mencari minumannya. Jongin yang melihat itu juga reflek membantunya mengambil minum.

Baekhyun akhirnya minum lalu menghela nafas guna menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Mwo?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tak percaya. Jongin menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang... Kau menyukai Kyungsoo..?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha kembali meyakinkan dirinya. Jongin kembali mengangguk.

Baekhyun membemkan wajahnya di telapak tangan kanannya. Ia lalu tertawa pendek. "Jinjja?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Jongin.

Tapi akan lebih jahat kalau ia tidak menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Ne. Ia menyukai seseorang.." Jawab Baekhyun. Seketika itu juga wajah Chanyeol muncul dalam pikirannya. Dan rasa perih itu mulai kembali muncul.

"Jeongmal yo?" Tanya Jongin sedikit terkejut. Sekaligus kecewa. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah" jawab Baekhyun. Jongin terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. Baekhyun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada temannya itu.

"Kau tahu siapa yang di sukai Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Tentu saja ia tahu. Karena orang itu selalu menghantui pikirannya. Bahkan di saat ia tidak mau memikirkan orang itu.

"Kau serius ingin tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Park Chanyeol. Ia menyukai Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali memakan makanannya. Ia ingin sekali langsung pergi dari sana setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Ucap Jongin. Lalu ia terdiam lagi. Kali ini cukup lama. Baekhyun juga tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Jadi ia hanya melanjutkan makannya. Mungkin memang ini yang dinamakan kondisi canggung.

"Kalau Chanyeol-ssi..." Ucap Jongin membuat Baekhyun berhenti makan untuk menatapnya. "Kalau orangnya Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak perlu merasa cemas"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kata kata dari Jongin. "Wae?" tanyanya. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengambil minuman Baekhyun.

"Karena Chanyeol-ssi selama ini hanya melihat seseorang. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang lain selain orang itu" jawab Jongin sambil meminum minuman Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tidak bergerak. Tenggelam pada kebingungan nya.

"Nugu?" Baekhyun baru saja bertanya dan tiba tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Jongin melirik ke arah layar ponselnya. "Ah, aku harus kumpul klub sekarang. Mereka sudah menelfon" ujar Jongin lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana!" Jongin tertawa sambil memasukan ponselnya ke saku saat Baekhyun membentaknya. "Annyeong, Baekhyun-ssi" ujarnya.

"Yah! Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun membentak pada Jongin. Tapi Jongin sudah keburu berlari. "Kapan kapan kita main lagi ya" seru Jongin membalikan badan sesaat lalu kembali berlari. Sementara Baekhyun mengomel sendiri.

Ia mencoba mengusir pikiran nya tentang kata kata Jongin tadi. 'Paling dia cuma asal ngomong. Dasar pabbo' batinnya.

Walaupun ia masih kepikiran. Bahkan sampai sekarang ini.

Seseorang? Seseorang siapa? Apa maksud Jongin dengan hanya melihat seseorang?

'Molla' ujar Baekhyun dalam hati lalu segera pergi dari sana. Baekhyun menggendong tas nya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Oppa," Baekhyun mendengar seorang anak perempuan berseru waktu ia baru saja sampai di koridor depan sekolah. Ia sebenarnya tidak peduli. Tapi mau tidak mau ia mendapati dirinya berhenti saat melihat orang yang sedang berada di depan gadis itu. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kakinya seakan tidak mau membawanya lebih jauh. Apalagi melewati mereka.

"Jawab aku," Baekhyun mendengar gadis itu berkata lagi. Anak laki laki di depannya tidak mengatakan apa apa.

"Aku.." Akhirnya anak laki laki itu berbicara. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hanya sebuah siluet karena sinar matahari yang datang dari arah pintu keluar.

Baekhyun melihat anak laki laki itu akan kembali berbicara, lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan kembali berjalan melewati mereka. Kedua orang yang sedang berbicara itupun langsung menyadari kehadirannya.

"Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kepala dan bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Lalu ia kembali berjalan. Seakan mereka tidak saling kenal. Chanyeol menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan. Tapi ia berhenti ketika gadis yang bersamanya itu menahan tangannya. Baekhyun bisa melihat semua itu dari sudut matanya.

Ia tidak mengenal siapa gadis yang bersama Chanyeol. Dan ia tidak ingin tahu. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mau lagi menoleh.

Dadanya terasa sakit.

Ia tidak mau berpikir lagi. Ia tidak mau berpikir siapa gadis itu. Ia tidak mau memikirkan kata kata Jongin. Ia tidak mau memikirkan Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak mau tahu siapa itu Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun merasa sudah cukup jauh, ia berlari sangat cepat. Ia langsung mengejar bus yang kebetulan sampai saat dirinya berhasil mencapai halte. Dia hanya ingin pulang. Masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur. Jadi ia tidak perlu memikirkan apapun.

Hari pun berganti. Keadaan masih sama. Hanya saja sekarang Baekhyun sudah berani berbicara pada Kyungsoo. Seperti kata Victoria, bagaimana pun juga ia adalah teman terdekat Kyungsoo. Di saat seperti ini paling tidak ia berada di sisinya. Walaupun perasaan bersalah Baekhyun masih membekas di sana.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun selama ini mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo. Dengan cara apapun. Ia masih bisa mendengar bisikan bisikan yang menyayat hati dari belakang. Tapi Baekhyun sudah berulang kali juga menyemangatinya. Mengatakan bahwa semua hanya bohong.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat tertekan. Ia sudah mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Ia merasa takut. Ia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang membuat kondisi kelas kini memandang dirinya dan Chanyeol dengan cara yang mengerikan.

Chanyeol sendiri juga masih tidak sering duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Tapi semua tahu Chanyeol juga berubah jadi lebih diam. Seakan ia juga merasakan pandangan anak anak di kelas terhadapnya.

Baekhyun merasa mual.

"Kyunggie, hari ini ayo kita main ke rumah Kris" ajak Baekhyun. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menghibur Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Ne" jawabnya. Yang paling tidak membuat Baekhyun merasakan sedikit perasaan lega dengan melihat senyum Kyungsoo.

'Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Jongin juga' pikir Bakehyun lalu tersenyum.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Kris dan Kyungsoo pasti jalan duluan. Sementara Baekhyun menunggu Jongin dulu di sekolah. Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding koridor sambil memainkan ponselnya. Menunggu Jongin selesai kumpul dengan klub nya.

Baekhyun sedang tenggelam dalam permainan game di ponselnya. Sampai sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya seakan ingin melompat tiba tiba saat mendengar suara itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Tapi si pemilik suara menghampirinya. Bahkan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangkat wajahnya ke arah wajah orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana sambil menatap Baekhyun. Ia baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya. Sampai seseorang datang dan menahan dirinya untuk berkata kata.

"Baekhyun-ssi" Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Jongin di sana. "Oh, Jongin!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan. Jongin tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Ayo kita pergi" ujar Jongin lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Jongin? hanya Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya bingung kenapa Baekhyun memanggil Jongin dengan akrab. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubris hal itu. "Oke, ayo" jawab Baekhyun lalu menarik lengan Jongin.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu di depan matanya langsung menangkap bahu Jongin. "Tunggu" ucapnya menghentikan Baekhyun juga Jongin. "Kalian mau ke mana?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Hendak akan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol. Tapi Jongin malah menahannya. "Kita mau ke rumah Kris" jawabnya polos.

Baekhyun merasa ingin menampar Jongin dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Tapi lagi lagi tidak ia lakukan.

"Ke rumah Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Aku ikut" Baekhyun mengerjap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. "Mwo?" serunya. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului mereka. "Ayo. Ke rumah Kris kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang dengan santai berbalik dan berjalan duluan dari mereka. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menarik Jongin dengan terpaksa. Chanyeol benar benar membuatnya kesal.

Mereka sampai di rumah Kris dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Seperti biasa, ia melepas sepatunya dengan tidak rapih dan masuk ke dalam. Biasanya mereka, termasuk Baekhyun, akan memgomel padanya untuk membenarkan sepatunya itu. Tapi kali ini tidak Baekhyun lakukan.

"Kalian lama sekali" ujar Kris yang baru saja keluar ke arah pintu masuk. Lalu ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol. "Oh, Chanyeol, kau bilang kau ada perkumpulan klu-" "Yah! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku main?" Ujar Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kris lalu merangkulnya. Kris terlihat bingung. Lalu dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri.

"Kyungsoo sudah selesai memasak. Ayo masuk" ujar Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengajak Jongin masuk.

Begitu ia masuk ia juga mendapati Kyungsoo dengan respon yang sama saat melihat kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia kelihatan sama terkejutnya dengan Kris. Tidak. Bahkan lebih. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa apa.

Dan baru kali ini, setelah sekian lama bermain bersama, mereka makan dengan keadaan yang sunyi. Meskipun Jongin sesekali mencoba mencairkan suasana hanya dengan sedikit berbicara atau bertanya. Tapi tetap saja kecanggungan itu terus terasa di sekitar mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kris hyung, lapangan basket itu masih ada?" tanya Jongin. Kris mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Masih. aku juga terkadang masih bermain di sana" jawab Kris. "Lapangan basket? Lapangan basket di dekat sini itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kris mengangguk. "Kita mau main basket?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin tersenyum. "Ide bagus, ayo kita main" ujarnya.

"Tunggu. Kita lima orang" sahut Chanyeol. "Tidak apa apa, kita bisa main 2 on 3" jawab Jongin.

Setelah makanan mereka habis, mereka langsung menuju ke lapangan basket yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Kris. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin membersihkan piring piring bekas makan tadi dulu. Tapi Baekhyun menariknya paksa. Alhasil sampailah mereka di lapangan basket tersebut.

"Baekkie, aku tidak ikut juga tidak apa apa. Piring piring itu harus dibersihkan" ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas. "Kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti calon istri yang seminggu lagi akan menikah dan nikmati hidupmu" balas Baekhyun menimbulkan tawa dari yang lain.

"Jadi bagaimana pembagian team nya?" Tanya Jongin. Kris menatap satu per satu dari mereka. Tapi Baekhyun yang sedang merangkul Kyungsoo langsung melempar temannya itu ke arah Jongin. Kyungsoo berputar lalu Jongin langsung menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh.

"Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Kau dan aku dan..." Baekhyun bahkan tidak melirik orang yang ingin ia sebut. "Chanyeol" lanjutnya.

"Mwo? Baekhyun, itu tidak adil!" Protes Kyungsoo. "Kris dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak perlu berjinjit untuk menyentuh ring nya!" Lanjut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak akan kalah oleh mereka" ujar Jongin di belakang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujuinya. Walaupun Kyungsoo masih mencebik dan merasa itu tidak adil.

"Baiklah, kita main saja" ujar Kyungsoo mengalah.

Pertandingan di mulai dan tentu saja yang paling menguasai lapangan adalah Kris. Disusul dengan Jongin. Baru sebentar saja bermain Kris sudah mencetak gol duluan. Dan itu membuat Jongin semakin semangat untuk menyusulnya.

"Baekhyun," Kris melempar bolanya ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun menangkapnya dan men dribble nya ke arah ring.

"Hiyaaa!" Baekhyun melemparkan bola itu. Yang lain sudah akan mengharapkan bola itu melambung tinggi. Dan bola itu melambung. Tapi hanya melambung pelan dari tangan Baekhyun. lalu terjatuh dan menggelinding.

Semua terdiam.

Dan tawa pun meledak.

"Y-Yah, Byun Baekhyun, kau.." Yang lain masih tertawa bahkan Kris memegangi perutnya. Tidak tahan dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Wae? Memang aku tidak bisa bermain basket!" Seru Baekhyun yang terlihat malu. Tapi tetap keras kepala membela dirinya.

Jongin tertawa seakan ia sudah lama tidak tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Yah, Baekhyun-ssi kau benar benar tidak berubah sejak SMP" ujar Jongin di sela sela tawanya. "Y-yah! Tentu saja! Kau kira saat masuk SMA aku akan berubah jadi Michael Jordan?" Balas Baekhyun.

Jongin merangkul Baekhyun sambil masih tertawa sementara Baekhyun mengomel. Yang lain pun juga ikut tertawa.

Ah tidak.

Ada seorang yang tidak benar benar tertawa.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang selama ini ia hindari. Ia sempat melihat sosok itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang tidak jelas. Lalu Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Takut ia akan bertemu mata dengan orang itu.

Merekapun melanjutkan pertandingan.

Semua tampak menyenangkan. Jika saja dilihat dari luar. Orang orang hanya akan melihat ke lima orang remaja sedang bermain basket dengan riang.

Baekhyun tidak merasa seperti itu.

Ada hal yang membuatnya seakan terombang ambing. Antara rasa sakit dan rasa senang. Antara ingin menghindari kehadiran orang itu dan waktu menyenangkan yang ingin ia buat untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

Malam pun datang. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu sangat banyak. Merekapun kembali ke rumah Kris.

"Ibuku ternyata sudah menelfon dari tadi, eotteokhae?" Ujar Kyungsoo ketika mengecek layar ponselnya. "Jinjja? Baiklah, akan kuantar kau sekarang" balas Kris. "Baekhyun, gwenchana?" Tanya Jongin di sebelahnya. "Ne. Kris harus cepat cepat mengantar Kyungsoo pulang kan? Aku akan jalan ke halte sendirian" jawab Baekhyun.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Gwenchana, kau harus mengantar Kyungsoo. Cepat" jawab Baekhyun.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7. Dan mereka memang harus segera pulang. Kris dengan segera mengantar Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebelumnya ia berusaha untuk mencari solusi untuk mengantar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa tidak apa apa.

Dan bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol. Ia memilih untuk jalan sendiri.

Kris pun pergi mengantar Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku duluan" ujar Baekhyun. Ia berusaha berpamitan dengan keduanya. Tetapi tetap tidak menatap Chanyeol di sisi lain.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun-ssi" Baekhyun mendengar Jongin memanggilnya. Ia menoleh. "Biar aku yang mengantarmu"

"Mwo?" Ujar Baekhyun. Ia terkejut saat pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari suara lain di saat yang bersamaan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Ne. Ayo naik" Jongin menyalakan motornya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih terpaku. "Ayo"

Baekhyun merasa sedikit ragu. "Gwenchana? Arah halte dan arah pulang mu berlawanan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk. "Gwenchana yo, Baekhyun" jawab Jongin.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Lalu akhirnya setuju. Itu memang lebih baik.

Baekhyun melangkah dan hendak memghampiri Jongin. Tapi tiba tiba ia merasakan seseorang menggengam lengannya dan menariknya ke belakang.

Baekhyun terkejut lalu mendapati tangan Chanyeol menggengam kuat lengannya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Ia merasa tersihir. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Jinjja? tapi.." "Kubilang aku yang akan mengantarnya" Chanyeol mengulang kata katanya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Membuat Jongin menghentikan ucapannya.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu kembali ke arah Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Aku pergi" ujar Jongin lalu menyalakan motornya dan pergi dalam hitungan detik.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana. Masih dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menggengam kuat lengan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan," Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol dan berbalik untuk menghadap anak laki laki itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia menggeram.

"Apa yang salah denganmu!?" Bentak Baekhyun. Rasa panas dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol masih terasa membekas di lengannya.

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Justru aku lah seharusnya bertanya!" jawab Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa kesal.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun merasakan sesak dalam dadanya. Membuat nafasnya memendek.

"Kau tahu aku ada di sini. Dan kau bersikap seakan aku tidak ada!" Chanyeol mulai menggunakan nada tingginya. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Mwo ya? Sekarang kau membicarakan tentang menyadari keberadaan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sarkastis. Ia tertawa pendek. "Bukankah kau yang paling mengerti bagaimana caranya menganggap orang orang di sekitarmu seolah tidak ada?"

Baekhyun melihat mata hitam Chanyeol yang membulat padanya. Lalu dengan cepat tangan Chanyeol kembali menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis.

"Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun," "Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Tapi sia sia saja. Genggaman Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

"Kau mau aku mendengarkan apa? cerita tentang teman teman barumu?" Baekhyun mendengar dirinya sendiri berbicara dengan nada yang bergetar. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa kesal yang selama ini selalu ia tahan.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol!" Bentaknya sambil terus meronta. "Tidak sampai kau mau mendengarkanku!" Balas Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dan ia terus meronta. Ia benar benar ingin lari dari sana.

"Baekhyun!" "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" Teriakan Baekhyun cukup keras sampai terasa menggema di telinganya sendiri. Chanyeol seketika itu juga terdiam dan melonggarkan sedikit genggamannya. Membuat Baekhyun berhenti meronta.

"Lepaskan aku," Baekhyun menarik tangannya lagi. Tapi Chanyeol masih tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Lepaskan" Baekhyun menarik sekali lagi sampai rasanya ia kehilangan tenaga. Ia merasakan sengatan dari balik matanya. Ia sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan air mata yang akan segera keluar. Ia menunduk. Berharap Chanyeol tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Baekhyun," Air mata Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak menggenang dalam pelupuknya. Ia tidak tahu sampai mana ia bisa menahannya. Ia kembali menarik tangannya.

Tangannya terasa perih. Perih akibat genggaman dari anak laki laki itu.

"Aku membencimu" ucap Baekhyun meluncur begitu saja. "Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol"

Keheningan tercipta untuk beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu. Baekhyun benar benar berharap ia bisa menghilang dari sana saat itu juga. Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Walaupun begitu aku tidak akan pernah membencimu"

Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah Chanyeol menjauh. Ia mendengarnya menyalakan motor, lalu suara itu menjauh dan menghilang. Baekhyun merasa lututnya melemas.

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

Hal bodoh apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi?

Baekhyun tidak tahu seberapa lama ia tertunduk di sana. Sampai ia kembali mendengar suara motor yang datang. "Ah, kau masih di sini?"

Baekhyun mendengar suara Kris dan memgangkat wajahnya. Air mata mulai berjatuhan. Membuat anak laki laki di depannya terkejut.

"Baekhyun?" Kris menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih tidak bergerak. "Baekhyun, gwenchana?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat keseluruhan dari apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia hanya bisa mengingat bahwa Kris memeluknya sesaat lalu mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Baekhyun berharap dengan tidur ia bisa melupakan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Ia tidak mau mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia berharap ia bisa melupakan semuanya.

Dan hanya saat itu terbesit di pikiran Baekhyun,

Bahwa ia juga ingin melupakan hari di mana ia dengan tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan pemuda itu.

Hari di mana ia mengenal pemuda itu.

Jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Tapi apa yang terjadi tidak mungkin bisa ditarik kembali.

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti, dan tidak terasa Baekhyun dan teman temannya telah naik ke kelas 2.

Keadaan mulai membaik di kelasnya setelah malam itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bisa mengatasi semuanya. Di bantu dengan teman teman mereka yang selalu berada di sisi mereka.

Hari ini hari pertama mereka masuk sebagai anak kelas 2.

Sejak malam itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi berbicara pada Chanyeol. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha berbicara satu sama lain.

Hanya sebagian dari temannya yang mengetahui hal itu. Termasuk Victoria.

Meskipun Victoria selalu memberinya masukan untuk berpikir positif, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa berpikir positif jika berhubungan dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Victoria pun bisa mengerti akan hal itu.

Kini Baekhyun juga sudah mulai melupakannya. Melupakan apa yang terjadi. Melupakan perasannya.

Toh itu mudah baginya. Buktinya hal itu sudah tidak menghantuinya lagi.

"Baekhyunnie!" Baekhyun mendengar suara Victoria yang mengingang di penjuru koridor. Gadis itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah lihat? Kita sekelas!" Seru gadis itu riang. Baekhyun tertawa. Lalu melihat teman temannya yang lain juga berlari menghampirinya.

"Baekkie! Kelas kita bersebelahan!" Seru Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baekhyun-ah! Kau masuk kelas apa?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Aku masuk kelas 2A bersama Vict" jawab Baekhyun. "Mwo? Jinjja Baekhyun-ah? Berarti kita juga sekelas!" Seru Sunny yang langsung melompat riang.

"Bagaimana dengan Taeyeon eonnie? Yah, Eonnie kau masuk kelas apa?" Tanya Victoria. "Taengoo ku tentu saja masuk kelas yang sama denganku. Kelas 2 C" jawab Tiffany sambil merangkul Taeyeon.

"Yah, kalian berisik sekali" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapat Jungsoo dan Eunhyuk di sana.

"Yah sunbae, kau masuk kelas apa?" Tanya Baekhyun menggunakan kata sunbae untuk menggoda temannya itu. "Yah, kenapa lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Jungsoo membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Bukannya kau masuk ke kelas kami juga?" Tanya Victoria. Jungsoo mengangguk. "Ne. Jahat sekali anak ini tidak menyadarinya" jawab Jungsoo sambil memgetuk dahi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hyorin-ssi?" Tanya Taeyeon. Hyorin yang berdiri di sebelahnya tersenyum. "Aku masuk kelas 2 D" jawab Hyorin lalu menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyengir.

"Aku juga masuk kelas 2 D" ujarnya. "Ah, Chanyeol juga masuk kelas 2 D" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. Ia harus menerima bahwa setiap kali ia mendengar nama Chanyeol, ia harus tersenyum dengan rasa terpaksa.

"Bagaimana dengan Kris? Ngomong ngomong di mana ia sekarang?" Tanya Jungsoo. "Ah, dia masuk kelas 2 F. Aku melihatnya di papan mading di bawah karena kelasnya kebetulan bersebelahan denganku. Kelas 2 G" jelas Seohyun.

"Sebagai perayaan kita naik kelas 2, bagaimana kalau kita makan?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Yah, makan di mana? Kau mau mentraktir?" Tanya Jungsoo. "Enak saja, maksudmu makan di kantin saja, bayar sih sendiri sendiri saja" jelas Eunhyuk disambut lemparan dan pukulan dari teman temannya.

"Ah, berbicara soal traktir, bagaimana kalau kita minta traktir orang yang baru saja jadian?" Sahut Baekhyun lalu melirik penuh arti ke arah Kyungsoo. Yang lain pun mengikuti ke mana mata Baekhyun mengarah.

"Mwo? Kyungsoo-ah, kau baru saja jadian?" Heboh Tiffany dan Taeyeon. Disusul sorakan yang lain. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Sementara Baekhyun di sebelahnya tertawa.

Saat liburan kenaikan kelas kemarin, Jongin meminta Baekhyun untuk membantunya dalam masalah ini. Jongin berhasil menyatakan perasaannya saat Baekhyun merencanakan sebuah double date dengan Kris dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengingat seberapa puas ia dan Kris membuntuti mereka berdua saat itu.

Walaupun awalnya Kris tidak terlalu setuju. Seperti seorang ayah yang tidak mau merelakan anak perempuannya diambil anak laki laki lain.

Tapi akhirnya Jongin berhasil dan mereka jalan berdua sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Kalau begitu seusai sekolah kita makan di kantin, bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Yang lain bersorak setuju.

Sesuai janji, sepulang sekolah mereka langsung berkumpul di kantin. Kyungsoo bilang ia akan mentraktir semuanya. Walau ada sebagian dari mereka yang tidak tega dan ikut membantu Kyungsoo.

Ternyata banyak juga yang luluh dan tidak tega mem bully Kyungsoo yang polos itu.

"Dimana Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Hari ini ia ada perkumpulan klub" jawab Kyungsoo lalu menyerahkan jatah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Gomawo Kyunggie"

"Yah, ada apa kalian memanggilku?" Baekhyun berhenti bergerak saat mendengar suara itu. "Ah itu dia. Kemari kau Chanyeol" seru Kris.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu melihat pemuda tinggi itu menghampiri mereka.

Rasanya seperti sudah lama tidak melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu masih seperti biasa. Tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun juga bisa melihat perubahan dari potongan rambut pemuda itu.

Baekhyun merasa perih di dadanya mulai kembali saat ia sadar ia merasa rindu dengan semua ini.

Baekhyun sudah tidak merasakan apa apa lagi. Mungkin selain rasa sakit yang kadang datang. Tapi alasannya bukan karena kejadian itu. Tapi datangnya dari rasa bersalahnya pada Chanyeol.

Saat itu seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal yang menyakiti Chanyeol. Ia tidak seharusnya berkata sekejam itu.

'Tidak ada yang terlambat untuk memperbaiki sesuatu, Baekhyunnie'

Baekhyun teringat akan kata kata Victoria saat Victoria tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Ia mungkin harus mulai berpikir positif mulai saat ini.

Kini mereka beranjak lebih dewasa lagi. Mereka tidak seharusnya terus berperilaku seperti anak kecil.

"Ah hujan" Seusai mereka makan bersama, satu demi satu dari mereka pulang. Dan kebetulan hujan turun. Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya. Sayang sekali ia lupa membawa payung hari ini.

"Vict, kau membawa payung kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Berharap ia bisa ikut satu payung bersama temannya itu. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku cek dulu" jawab Victoria.

Baekhyun menatap rintik hujan yang turun. Hujan itu tidak sangat deras. Akan tetapi jika kita berdiri di bawahnya, kita pasti akan langsung basah kuyup.

"Ah! Astaga! Aku juga lupa membawanya" seru Victoria. Baekhyun membalikan badan ke arah gadis itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku cek di piket dulu. Mungkin ada yang bisa di pinjam" ujar Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Victoria mengangguk ke arah Baekhyun sampai temannya itu pergi. Lalu ia membereskan barang barang yang tadi di keluarkannya dari tas.

"Victoria-ssi," Victoria menoleh dan mendapati pemuda tinggi itu memanggilnya. "Ah, Ne? Chanyeol-ssi" jawabnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis lalu memberikan sebuah payung padanya. "Ini, pakai saja" ujar pemuda itu.

"Eh? Jeongmal yo?" Tanya Victoria. "Lalu kau bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku membawa satu lagi. Milik Kris. Tadinya ingin kukembalikan. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi" jawab Chanyeol lalu menggendong tas nya.

"Duluan ya," ujar pemuda kepada Victoria. Victoria mengangguk. "Oh, ne, gomawo" balasnya.

Baekhyun di sisi lain masih berada di piket. Sudah ia duga ia tidak mendapat payung di sana.

Ia seharusnya sudah tahu tidak ada payung di piket. Ia menghela nafas.

Baekhyun sedang akan berbalik kembali ke kantin. Sampai ia melihat pemuda itu berlari ke arah pintu ke luar.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ssi anyyeong" ujar seorang murid di sana yang sepertinya adalah teman dari pemuda itu. "Oh, annyeong" jawab pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berdiri di ujung pintu ke liar sambil melihat hujan yang turun.

Baekhyun kira ia akan mengeluarkan payung atau jas hujan. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu hanya memasang hoodie nya lalu berlari keluar begitu saja. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah karena hujan.

"Baekhyunnie," Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar Victoria memanggilnya. Ia melihat Victoria berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah payung di tangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah dapat payung?" Tanya Balehyun. Victoria mengangguk.

"Ne. Chanyeol-ssi meminjamkannnya. Ia bilang ia punya satu lagi" jawab Victoria lalu membuka payung itu. Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah gerbang di depan sana. Punggung pemuda itu ternyata masih terlihat.

Victoria mengangkat payungnya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ia pun ikut melihat ke arah pandangan Baekhyun mengarah. Ia terlihat cukup terkejut.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sampai Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil dari Victoria.

"Ternyata ada yang masih perhatian ke pada seseorang ya," ujarnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Mwo?" Tanyanya. Victoria tersenyum lalu melilitkan tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun. "Tidak apa apa. Nanti biar aku yang mengembalikan payung ini" jawab Victoria.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu ia mendengar tawa kecil Victoria lagi.

"Atau kau mau mengembalikannya untukku?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun membelalak.

"Ani! S-sudahlah ayo kita pulang!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat lalu menarik temannya itu berjalan. Menerjang hujan yang sudah tidak terlalu deras dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti pagi yang biasanya. Anak anak masih terlihat jarang di koridor. Tentu saja karena masih ada waktu kurang lebih setengah jam sebelum bel masuk.

Dan seperti biasa pula, Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya.

Kali ini ia duduk di ujung kelas. Teman sebangku barunya, Eunhyuk belum datang. Jadi ia harus menunggu sambil setengah mengantuk di bangkunya sendirian.

Ia merentangkan tangannya lalu menguap.

"Chanyeol-ssi, klub mu juga akan menjadi panitia untuk camp semalam kan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati temannya yang seorang anggota osis itu bertanya padanya.

"Ne," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu kan osis juga akan menjadi panitia? Wah, acara itu pasti akan seru"

Chanyeol tertawa mengangguk dan menanggapi komentar temannya.

Chanyeol sedang akan kembali tidur di mejanya. Sampai tiba tiba ia menangkap sosok seseorang yang baru saja datang dan melewati kelasnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kelas 2 A kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Temannya itu menjawab dengan mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

* * *

Yeaaayyy!

Akhirnya bang Kai muncul juga huahahaha.

Wuih author gasadar kalau ternyata author telah membuat moment KaiSoo. xD

Sepertinya chapter ini agak lebih panjang dari chapter sebelum sebelumnya. Huehehe.

Jadi di sini terjadi beberapa kesalahpahaman ^^ author akan menjelaskannya sedikit demi sedikit di chapter chapter berikutnya^^

keep support ne~ x3

Jika masih ada yang bingung dengan ending chapter ini, silahkan kembali membaca chapter pertama yaitu ONE NIGHT CAMP ^^ pasti ketahuan di mana hubungannya. Hehe.

Semoga bisa dimengerti ^^

Mohon maaf bila masih ada typo atau kesalahan.

Ohiya author juga mohon maaf pada para shippers Kwanghee-Sunhwa xD di sini mereka jadi mean couple XD Jeongmal mianhae x(

^^ mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya ya x3

Terimakasih untuk review nya juga x3 ditunggu review lainnya lho

Khamsahamnida x3

Annyeong!


	12. FIRECRACKERS

Aiyaaaaaa

Hup! Author kembali meng update x3

Terimakasih telah menunggu :* {}

Ohiya, Author mau memberitahu lagi sedikit nih..

Chapter BACK THEN adalah chapter flashback ^^ (yang pada endingnya atau part 4 bersambung pada chapter pertama ONE NIGHT CAMP ^^)

Semoga bisa dimengerti ^^ (Author kembali menjelaskan soalnya ada temen author yang tidak sadar -_-)

Nah, Chapter ini kembali ke chapter normal (yaitu yang terjadi di masa sekarang ^^ saat mereka kelas 2 SMA)

yap ^^ enjoy this chapter x3

.

.

**"FIRECRACKERS"**

"Korean-Japan festival?" Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Baru saja ia melihat sebuah iklan di media sosialnya. Ia terpaku pada sebuah gambar. Yaitu gambar makanan khas jepang yang sudah lama ingin ia coba. Ia segera mengganti layar ponselnya dengan media chatting miliknya.

_"Uh.. Victoria" _

Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada teman sevangkunya itu. Dan tidak berapa lama, Victoria menjawab

_"Wae?"_ Tanya temannya itu.

_"Mau makan takoyaki" _

_"Aku baru saja membuat chicken wings"_ jawab Victoria.

_"Bukan aku mau makan takoyaki"_ kirim Baekhyun sekali lagi.

_"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya. Itu makanan jepang kan?" _Jawab Victoria

Baekhyun menepuk kepalanya sendiri sambil menghela nafas.

_"Maksudku aku mau makan takoyaki di sini!"_ Baekhyun mengirim pesannya lagi sambil melampirkan poster festival ke pada Victoria. Tidak berapa lama gadis itu menjawab lagi.

_"Korean-Japan Festival?"_ Tanya gadis itu._ "Kapan? Kau mau ke sana?" _Tanyanya lagi.

_"Ayo ke sana"_ jawab Baekhyun.

_"Oke, hari minggu. Kau mengajak siapa saja?" _

Baekhyun berguling di atas kasurnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya. 'Siapa ya?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mencari nomor ponsel Kris dan Kyungsoo. Lalu ia juga ingat Jungsoo akhir akhir ini tertarik dengan group unit dari Jepang. Ia pun ikut melampirkan nama Jungsoo di dalam daftar kirimnya.

Lalu siapa lagi?

Chanyeol?

Baekhyun bergidik sendiri saat nama itu tiba tiba muncul begitu saja di dalam pikirannya. Tapi memang tidak adil jika ia mengajak Kris, Kyungsoo dan Jungsoo tanpa mengajak Chanyeol.

'Ajak saja. Toh bisa atau tidak bisa juga tidak masalah' pikirnya. Ia akhirnya mengirim pesan itu ke semua teman yang ingin di ajaknya.

Seperti Baekhyun duga, Kris lah yang paling cepat menyaut. Mengingat ia yang paling memiliki waktu luang di hari sabtu seperti ini.

_"Dimana?" _Tanya Kris dalam pesannya.

_"Di pusat kota"_ jawab Baekhyun

Pesan lain pun berdatangan. Jungsoo tentu saja langsung setuju. Sementara Kyungsoo...

_"Molla yo, Baekkie" _

Baekhyun mendengus melihat pesan dari Kyungsoo. Ia lupa kalau akhir pekan seperti ini Kyungsoo pasti ada acara.

Tentu saja acara yang di miliki semua remaja yang sudah punya pacar.

Baekhyun merasa geli sendiri memikirkannya. Dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa maklum.

Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Dan saat ia kembali ke kamarnya, ia sudah menerima pesan lain.

_"Jam berapa? Dimana?"_

Baekhyun membuka pesan dengan nama Chanyeol di atasanya.

_"Siang saja. Di pusat kota. Kau mau ikut?"_

Baekhyun mengirim pesannya. Dan tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu menjawab.

_"Siang? Oke. Asalkan lebih dari jam 10. Karena paginya aku berencana memancing"_

Baekhyun tertawa tertahan ketika membaca balasan yang ia terima.

_"Memancing? Memancing di mana? Memang kau bisa memancing?" _

Baekhyun tertawa sendiri saat mengirim pesannya. Lalu pemuda itu kembali menjawab.

_"Bisa lah. Kalau tidak bisa untuk apa aku ke sana? Baiklah. Kita berkumpul jam berapa?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan jawaban pemuda itu. Lalu kembali menjawab.

_"Jam 11 saja. Jangan lupa oleh oleh ikan untuk kami"_

Ada jeda agak lama setelah Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Lalu ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

_"Ikan nya tidak bisa dibawa pulang, chagi. Ikan nya harus di lepas setelah di tangkap. Oke. Jam 11"_

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya ketika membaca pesan tersebut. 'Kalau ikan nya di lepas lagi, jadi apa tujuannya memancing!?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

_"Terserah kau"_

Baekhyun merebahkan diri di kasurnya setelah mengirim pesan untuk pemuda itu. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi festival itu besok. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa semuanya akan menyenangkan.

Besoknya, Baekhyun bangun dan langsung menerima pesan dari Victoria. Gadis itu bertanya siapa saja yang akan ikut. Baekhyun pun menjawabnya. Dan tidak lama ia juga mendapat pesan dari Kris.

_"Baek, Kyungsoo mengirim pesan padaku. Ia ikut" _

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menelfon Kris.

"Mwo? Dia ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika telfonnya di angkat.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa berkata yoboseyo dulu?" Tanya Kris.

"Yoboseyo Kriseu, jadi dia ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat. Baekhyun mendengar Kris menghela nafas.

"Ne," jawab Kris.

"Wae? Dia bilang padaku ia tidak tahu" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ia bilang ia bisa ikut" jawab Kris. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Seperti biasa, kau yang menjemputnya ya" ujar Baekhyun lalu menutup telfonnya.

'Mungkin dia bertengkar dengan Jongin. Biasalah mereka..' batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera bergegas mandi dan beres beres sebelum Victoria datang ke rumahnya. Ia dan Victoria berencana naik subway sementara yang lain memakai kendaraan pribadi mereka.

Victoria datang pas sekali dengan Baekhyun yang selesai membereskan barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Annyeonghaseyo," ujar Victoria ke pada ibu Baekhyun. "Ne, Victoria-ssi silahkan masuk"

Victoria pergi ke kamar Baekhyun dan melihat Baekhyun sudah siap di sana. "Jadi siapa saja yang ikut?" Tanyanya.

"Yang sudah kusebutkan, ditambah Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi pada Kim Jongin?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun memgangkat bahunya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Victoria lagi. "Dia bilang dia bisa. Hanya saja pagi ini dia pergi memancing dulu" jawab Baekhyun.

Victoria terlihat sedikit terkejut lalu menahan tawanya. "Memancing? Dengan siapa?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangkay bahu lagi. "Entahlah? Ayahnya mungkin" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa apaan itu? Sejak kapan dia menjadi bocah pantai?" Baekhyun tiba tiba tertawa mendengar kata kata yang dilontarkan Victoria. "Entahlah. Terserah dia saja"

Baekhyun dan Victoria berpamitan dengan ibu Baekhyun. Lalu mereka pergi dengan bus untuk mencapai stasiun.

"Mereka sampai di mana?" Tanya Victoria saat mereka sampai di stasiun. Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya.

_"Kris, kalian di mana?" _Kirim Baekhyun dalam pesannya. Yang dibalas dengan hitungan menit.

_"Mereka masih di rumahku"_

Baekhyun merasa ingin menjeduk kan kepalanya ke tembok.

_"Jalan sekarang pabbo!"_

Balasnya. Entah ia harus bagaimana agar teman temannya itu tahu kalau pergi terlalu siang, udara akan sangat panas.

"Hei, bagaimana?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi. Kris akan datang bersama Kyungsoo dan Jungsoo. Hanya Chanyeol yang masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

_"Kau dimana?"_ Baekhyun mengirim pesannya.

"Aku haus.." ujar Baekhyun. Victoria menghela nafas lalu mencari mesin minuman terdekat. "Aku ke sana dulu" balas Victoria lalu segera pergi ke sana.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi tunggu terdekat. Sampai ponselnya berbunyi.

_"Aku sedang main panahan"_

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Lalu ia mengetik pesan jawaban dengan seluruh emosinya.

_"KESINI SEKARANG JUGA"_

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. Lalu Victoria datang membawa minuman.

"Ini... hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Victoria saat melihat Baekhyun yang kelihatan seperti habis berlari. Lalu ia menempelkan minumannya pada pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil merasakan dingin di pipinya.

"Gomawo," jawabnya sambil mengambil minuman itu.

"Wae? bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Victoria.

"Entahlah. Dia sekarang sedang main panahan entah di mana. Di gurun mungkin" jawab Baekhyun. Victoria terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa.

"Dasar orang aneh"

Baekhyun mendengar bunyi dari ponselnya lagi. Lalu ia membaca pesan yang masuk.

_"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan" _

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi.

Baekhyun dan Victoria kembali memulai perjalanan. Mereka harus melewati beberapa stasiun untuk sampai di pusat kota. Mereka sampai dengan memakan waktu kurang dari satu jam. Tapi mereka memang harus jalan dari stasiun ke tempat di adakannya acara. Karena lumayan jauh, mereka kembali berhenti di sebuah minimarket dekat stasiun.

"Kurasa mereka juga sudah dekat. Baekhyunnie, lebih baik kau menghubungi mereka lagi" usul Victoria.

Baekhyun mengambil kembali ponselnya dan merasa malas sendiri. Mengingat teman temannya yang barusan menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak Baekhyun inginkan.

"Kau saja, nih" ujar Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Victoria. Victoria mengambilnya.

"Kau ini.." Jawab Victoria lalu ia memilih nomor yang akan ia kirimkan pesan. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak tahu.

"Ini," ucap Victoria setelah mengirim pesan. Baekhyun memeriksa ponselnya. Sudah ia duga. Victoria sengaja memilih nomor Chanyeol.

"Yah! Kau sengaja ya?" Seru Baekhyun. Victoria tertawa. "Sudahlah. Aku kan hanya bertanya mereka sedang ada di mana"

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia rasa ia akan lebih banyak menghela nafas nantinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih Kyungsoo atau Kris saja?" Omel Baekhyun bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang berdering. Victoria hanya tertawa sambil ikut melirik ke layar ponsel Baekhyun. Berharap mendapatkan jawaban.

_"Di jalan menuju padamu, chagi. Tunggu aku" _

Victoria tertawa lumayan keras ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Pemuda itu tahu sekali bagaimana cara membuat Baekhyun kesal.

_"Aku serius pabbo, kau di mana?"_ Kirim Baekhyun lagi

Baekhyun melirik dengan tajam ke arah Victoria yang masih tertawa.

"Aigoo.. Kalian lucu sekali.." komentar Victoria. Baekhyun mencebik dan kembali mengecek ponselnya.

_"Aku juga serius. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

Baekhyun kembali menyipit ketika melihat jawaban dari pemuda itu. Ia ingin melempar ponselnya ke tanah dan menginjak injaknya. Tapi yang dilakukannya adalah melemparkan ponsel itu pada Victoria.

"Kirim pesan ke yang lain saja!" Serunya kesal. Victoria tertawa lepas.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo kok. Mereka bilang mereka sudah dekat. Tinggal masuk ke area parkir" jawab Victoria. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Victoria tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Sejak tadi" jawabnya.

Jika kepala Baekhyun bisa meledak, kepalanya sekarang pasti sudah tinggal arang.

"Kau benar benar sengaja ya!" Victoria berlari menghindari Baekhyun yang mengejarnya. Dan mereka sampai di pintu gerbang masuk festival tersebut.

"Di mana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Mereka bilang mereka sudah di dekat loket. Ayo ke sana" jawab Victoria sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Victoria memincingkan matanya, melihat ke kejauhan."Di sana. Ah! Itu dia!"

Victoria membawa Baekhyun berlari ke arah empat orang yang berdiri menunggu mereka di sana. "Lama sekali" ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka datang. Baekhyun mencibir.

"Kalian sudah beli tiket?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Victoria menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu kita langsung masuk saja, sekalian," usul Jungsoo.

Begitu mereka masuk, suasana sudah sangat ramai. Mereka harus berpegangan satu sama lain agar tidak terpisah. "Kita mau ke mana dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, kita mau ke mana? Katanya kau mau Takoyaki?" Tanya Victoria pada Baekhyun. "Nanti saja. Aku mau berkeliling" jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Festival ini dibuat seperti jalan memanjang dengan stand stand berbau jepang. Seperti festival jepang yang biasa ia lihat di internet atau di komik manga. Tidak jarang juga ia melihat orang orang menggunakan kimono khas Jepang. Ada juga yang berpakaian maid yang ia kenal sebagai cosplay.

"Aku mau mencari topeng," ujar Victoria. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. "Topeng?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. Victoria tertawa kecil.

"Aku mau menakut nakuti Luhan ketika aku sampai ke rumah" jawab Victoria sambil tertawa. Membuat Baekhyun berpikir apa ia harus mengikuti ide Victoria untuk menakut nakuti Yoseob dan Zelo di rumah.

Setelah puas berkeliling akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang. Kebetulan saat itu sudah masuk makan siang. Mereka mencari spot makanan yang bisa mereka gunakan. Berhubung begitu banyak orang di sana.

"Pasti banyak sekali penggemar manga yang kemari" ujar Jungsoo. "Tentu saja, sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak bisa menemukan tempat makan yang cocok. "Kita mau berkeliling lagi? Sepertinya di sini penuh" ujar Kris.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kerongkongannya yang kering, menarik Baekhyun ikut bersamanya untuk membeli minuman. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke teman teman mereka.

"Wah, darimana kalian mendapatkannya?" Tanya Jungsoo yang langsung meminta minuman Kyungsoo. "Yah, kau beli sendiri sana, sunbae!" Protes Kyungsoo.

Di sisi lain Baekhyun yang memegang minuman juga menjadi incaran. "Baekhyun, aku haus" seru Chanyeol. "Beli sendiri sana!" Jawab Baekhyun. Tapi akhirnya tetap memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau pakai saja sisi sedotan yang lai-" sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata katanya, Chanyeol sudah meminum minumannya. "Ne?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia cepat cepat menggeleng. "Ani. Sudahlah untukmu saja" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita ke tempat lain saja. Mungkin saja ada spot makanan yang lebih sepi" usul Victoria. Mereka akhirnya berjalan tidak jauh dan menemukan spot yang tidak terlalu ramai. Walaupun butuh perjuangan untuk sampai di tempat tersebut.

"Aku mau pesan Yakisoba. Baekhyunnie, kau mau pesan takoyaki?" Tanya Victoria pada Baekhyun. "Ne, Kyungsoo kau juga kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Oke. Yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Victoria. "Aku Yakisoba juga" jawab Jungsoo. Victoria menoleh ke 2 orang yang tersisa.

"Eeh, kau bagaimana Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kau memang mau makan apa?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras. "Ah, baiklah.. Aku mau beli okono.. Apa itu.. Okonomiyaki saja" ujar Kris sambil melihat ke arah stand lain di sana. Chanyeol mengikuti arah Kris memandang. "Oke. Aku ikut kau saja" jawab Chanyeol. Kris menghela nafas. "Dasar.."

"Aiyaa.. Mereka cocok sekali ya" canda Victoria saat kedua pemuda itu berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa. "Sepertinya kita tidak perlu sulit mencari satu sama lain kalau ada mereka" tambah Kyungsoo. Jungsoo bertepuk tangan. "Benar itu! Bahkan dari jauh kita bisa melihat mereka seperti tiang" candanya.

Pesanan merekapun datang. Baekhyun mengambil piring takoyaki nya. Ia merasa seperti melayang bersama paus akrobatik. Akhirnya ia bisa memakan makanan itu.

"Ah aku dengar ada stage di ujung jalan festival ini ya?" Tanya Victoria. "Ya, di sana ada lapangan besar. Sepertinya nanti malam juga ada pesta kembang api" jawab Jungsoo. "Benarkah? Kita bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Yang lain mengangguk. "Aku juga mau melihatnya" ujar Baekhyun.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kris dan Chanyeol datang. Merekapun langsung berdiskusi tentang kembang api pada mereka. "Boleh saja" jawab Kris. Yang lain bersorak riang. "Jadi, kita harus menunggu di sini sampai malam?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Ne. Kita masih punya banyak waktu, katanya Jungsoo hyung juga mau melihat stage nya. Ada idol cewek yang akan datang" tambah Chanyeol. "Mwo ya? Jungsoo sunbae kau mengkhianati Taeyeon kami!" Canda Victoria. Jungsoo menyengir tanpa dosa.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dan kembali berkeliling. Semakin lama, festival itu semakin ramai. Baekhyun bersorak sendiri ketika melihat cosplay anak kucing yang sangat imut. "Victoria! Kyunggie!" Baekhyun berseru melihat anak kecil dengan kuping kucing dan kelinci sedang berjalan berdampingan. Ia merasa ingin membawa pulang kedua anak itu.

Di sisi lain, Jungsoo, Chanyeol dan Kris melihat sekumpulan gadis dengan cosplay maid dengan rok pendek. Jungsoo langsung sok membuang muka padahal wajahnya lah yang paling bersemu merah. "Sayang sekali Eunhyuk hyung tidak ikut" ujar Chanyeol lalu tertawa.

"Di sana ada Es serut!" Seru Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah stand es serut. Kyungsoo dan Victoria menggeleng mereka tidak mengerti sebesar apa perut Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berhenti makan itu.

Baekhyun di sisi lain sangat menikmati makanan yang belum pernah ia makan. Ia ingin lebih banyak makan lagi. "Ini, silahkan," ujar wanita di balik stand es serut itu. Bahkan wanita yang menjual di stand pun menggunakan kimono yang tidak biasa. Baekhyun terpesona sejenak. "Ne, khamsahamnida" jawabnya.

Begitu Baekhyun kembali ke pada teman temannya, mereka semua berkumpul seperti semut menemukan gula. "Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak bilang kau membeli sesuatu semacam itu!" Seru Jungsoo yang langsung membajak es serut milik Baekhyun. "Yah! Pergi kalian!" Balas Baekhyun. Yang akhirnya menyerah oleh kebuasan mereka.

"Ini rasa apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tidak coba saja Dumbyeol" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyengir lalu memakan es serut milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan teman temannya yang selalu meminum atau memakan makanan miliknya. Akan tetapi jika orang itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Ia selalu tidak terbiasa dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Aku mau melihat stand di sana, ayo ke sana" ujar Victoria. Merekapun harus kembali berjalan. "Tunggu, aku mau membuang ini dulu" seru Baekhyun memperlihatkan gelas miliknya yang sudah kosong. Untung saja tempat sampah tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah membuang sampahnya, Baekhyun segera berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat teman temannya.

Tunggu.

Di mana teman temannya?

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan ia pergi tadi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan teman temannya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu di mana tempat yang seharusnya ia tuju.

Ini gawat.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat apa apa kecuali orang orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia baru sadar ternyata tempat ini lebih ramai dari yang ia duga. Ia hampir tidak bisa menyebrang ke sisi lain jalan karena yang ada dia hanya akan ditubruk oleh orang yang sedang berjalan.

Baekhyun mencoba masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Ia mengingat kata kata Jungsoo. Ia mencoba mencari Kris atau Chanyeol. Paling tidak merekalah yang paling menjulang dari sekian banyak orang. Tapi tidak terlalu berguna juga jika kalian sekecil Baekhyun. Untuk melihat saja dari dalam kerumunan membutuhkan perjuangan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencoba mencari nama teman temannya untuk di hubungi. Tapi setiap kali ia akan mencari nama dari salah satu temannya, seseorang pasti menubruknya. Ia sadar ia harus menepi.

"P-permisi" ujar Baekhyun mencoba keluar dari kerumunan. Baekhyun hampir mencapai pinggir jalan sampai seseorang kembali menubruknya. Membuatnya melangkah mundur.

Ia baru saja bisa berdiri dengan benar ketika seseorang lagi lagi menubruknya. Baekhyun berusaha bertahan di dalam kerumunan. Tapi akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk tetap stabil. Seseorang kembali menubruk bahunya, dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat tahu dirinya akan jatuh.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menunggu punggungnya menghantam tanah. Ia merasa mual. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa tanahnya tidak terlalu keras. Bahkan terasa hangat. Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya. Lalu ia merasakan punggungnya di dorong hingga ia bisa kembali berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pabbo" Baekhyun mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Lalu ia menoleh.

"Yah! Kalian yang tiba tiba menghilang!" Protes Baekhyun. Tangan pemuda itu tetap memegangi lengan Baekhyun. Lalu menariknya untuk berjalan. "Kau seharusnya tetap berjalan. Jangan berdiri saja di sini" ujar pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang berusaha menghubungi kalian. Tunggu. Kenapa kau marah?" Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tidak terlihat senang.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meronta. Membuat pegangan Chanyeol terlepas. Pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Lalu ia menghela nafas. Lalu kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, ayo"

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya di bawa oleh pemuda itu. Ia pernah merasakan hal ini. Membiarkan pemuda itu menarik tangannya seperti itu.

Tapi ia tidak merasa ia harus melepasnya. Meskipun Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman, walaupun ia tidak ingin bersama pemuda itu, ataupun di dalam keadaan seperti ini, ada sesuatu yang mengatakan semua akan baik baik saja asalkan pemuda itu ada.

"Di mana yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya. Tapi ia tidak menjawab.

"Jangan bilang, kau juga terpisah dari mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kali ini Chanyeol benar benar berhenti. "Apa yang kau harapkan saat aku harus berlari kembali ke dalam kerumunan untuk mencarimu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun terdiam.

"Mianhae," ucap Baekhyun. Ia tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Untung saja Chanyeol berhasil menemukannya. Kalau tidak mungkin ia masih berada dalam kerumunan. Terjatuh. Dan entah ada orang yang peduli atau tidak.

Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun. Membuatnya mengangkat kepala. "Sudahlah, ayo kita cari mereka" ujar Chanyeol lalu kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Baekhyun melirik ke jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah jam 4 lebih. Ternyata mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di dalam sana. "Kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu saja" ujarnya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sepertinya kita bisa memghubungi mereka sekarang" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menemukan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kris. Itu membuat Baekhyun lega karena paling tidak mereka sadar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersesat.

"Yah! Kalian dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu panggilannya diangkat.

"Kau ini, mana kata yoboseyo mu?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Yoboseyo, Ini Baekhyun. Aku tersesat dengan Chanyeol. Kau bisa membayangkannya? Sekarang kalian di mana?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Kami di dekat pintu keluar" jawab Kris.

Setelah memgetahui hal itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri mereka untuk benar benar berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan teman teman mereka.

"Baekhyunnie! Akhirnya.. Kau kemana saja!?" Tanya Victoria sembari memukul kepala Baekhyun. "Yah! Siapa yang mau tersesat?" ujar Baekhyun membela diri. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Bukannya mendapat bantuan membela diri, ia malah mendapat pukulan yang sama kerasnya.

"Sudah, yang penting kita sudah bertemu. Ayo kita cari makan" ujar Kris lalu membimbing teman temannya ke luar.

Baekhyun sadar ia telah menghilang cukup lama. Mereka juga harus mengubah jam makan malam mereka karena nanti malam mereka tidak akan sempat untuk makan.

Mereka sampai di sebuah taman. Di sana udaranya cukup nyaman. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk singgah di sana.

"Haaa akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar lagi" ujar Baekhyun sambil melemparkan dirinya ke rumput. "Jadi selama ini kau menghirup apa?" Tanya Jungsoo. Yang lain tertawa sementara Baekhyun mencibir.

"Kita akan makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo."Mungkin di sini ada restoran atau tempat makan yang enak" jawab Victoria. "Kalian haus? Aku membeli beberapa air mineral" Victoria mengambil dua botol air mineral lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan satu lagi ke arah Kris.

"Aku tiba tiba ingin ramyun" ujar Baekhyun lalu mengambil botol air yang di minum Kyungsoo. "Boleh juga! Ramyun akan cukup mengenyangkan sebelum kita kembali ke sana" jawab Jungsoo setuju.

"Yah, kita benar benar harus kembali ke sana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berebut minuman dengan Kris. Kris sengaja menjauhkan botol itu dari Chanyeol. Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil meraihnya. Walau dengan posisi yang sangat aneh.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Jungsoo. "Baiklah, ayo jalan" ujar Victoria.

Tidak perlu mencari sampai jauh untuk menemukan kedai ramyun. Mereka dengan mudah menemukannya dan bagai anak anak kelaparan, mereka memesan dengan sangat cepat.

"Oh, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan sebenarnya" seru Baekhyun saat makanan mereka datang. Yang lain langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya hampir memasukan mie nya ke mulut langsung menundanya. "Mwoya?" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Habis biasanya jika kau ini diajak jalan di akhir pekan, kau selalu bilang kau ada acara dengan Jongin" ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mencibir. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?" Tanyanya balik.

"Yah, aku bilang aku hanya bertanya. Kukira alasanku bertanya sudah jelas" balas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Ne! Dia sedang pergi bersama keluarga akhir pekan ini. Katanya ia ingin merayakan ulang tahun kakak iparnya" jawab Kyungsoo. Yang lain langsung mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja kali ini Kyungsoo bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya waktu untuk kalian karena Jongin. Aku tidak tahu kalian merasa seperti itu.." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Kali ini sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aniya, Kyungsoo-ah. Kami mengerti kok" jawab Victoria.

"Lagipula kami memang selalu keduluan Jongin jika mau mengajakmu pergi" tambah Kris yang langsung disetujui Baekhyun. "Gurae! Anak itu memang benar benar cekatan" sahut Baekhyun membuat yang lain tertawa.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka kembali ke festival tersebut. Mereka kembali saat matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

Festival tersebut sama sekali tidak surut pengunjung. Meskipun sudah sangat sore, pengunjung masih saja ramai. Lampu lampu lampion berwarna kuning dan merah sudah banyak dinyalakan. Begitu pula dengan lampu lampu jalan.

Baekhyun berjalan dan mulai memasuki kerumunan. Sampai sebuah tangan kembali meraihnya dan menariknya ke sisi pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Tetap bersama. Jangan sampai ada yang tersesat lagi" Baekhyun mendengar Kris memberitahu mereka dari depan. Dan Baekhyun pun membalas genggaman tangan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Baekkie, kau tahu permen apel itu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Ia menggeleng. "Tadi aku mendengar Kyungsoo dan Jungsoo hyung membicarakan tentang permen itu" jelasnya. "Kalau kita bertemu permen itu kau mau?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. Baekhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja"

Kali ini mereka berjalan terus menyusuri jalanan festival sampai mereka mencapai lapangan besar di mana stage berada. "Di sana ada kembang api" Baekhyun mendengar Victoria berseru.

"Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol-ssi, kalian mau Biānpào?" Tanya Victoria dari kejauhan. Tentu saja Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Victoria katakan.

"Mwo?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Biānpào, itu bahasa China untuk menyebut petasan" ujar Kris yang tiba tiba muncul di belakang mereka sambil memegang kembang api. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Oh!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil kembang api yang dipegang Kris. "Ayo kita main ini!" Seru Chanyeo lalu berlarian seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun dan Kris seperti biasa hanya bisa pura pura tidak kenal.

"Dia panik sekali waktu sadar kau hilang" ujar Kris sambil memperhatikan teman bodohnya itu berlarian. "Mwo?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan Kris. "Tidak apa apa. Kau juga mau?" Ujar Kris menawarkan kembang api yang di pegangnya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Saat kembang api itu menyala di tangannya, Baekhyun melihat gemericik api yang besar dan panas. Ia ingat orangtuanya selalu mengingatkannya untuk berhati hati saat bermain kembang api. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat saat saat itu. "Kris?" Panggil Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil menjawab dengan dehaman.

"Di China ini disebut Biānpào. Bagaimana dengan di Canada?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris tertawa.

"Firecrackers," Baekhyun merasakan degupan kencang dalam dadanya ketika sebuah kembang api meledak di atasnya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mendengar suara itu memanggilnya. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya pada pemuda yang memanggilnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Memintanya untuk ikut bergabung. Melihat kembang api dari sana.

Otak Baekhyun sejenak memutar pada memori lama. Di mana ia mengingat pemuda itu meledakan sebuah kembang api di atas rumahnya.

Kaki Baekhyun membawa lari tubuhnya ke arah teman temannya di sana. Lalu sebuah kembang api kembali meledak. Menghias langit dengan berbagai warna. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk ikut tertawa bersama teman temannya.

"Baekhyun, kau mau memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun seakan terpaku dengan tatapan pemuda itu.

Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Baekkie! Kau harus mencoba ke sini!" Seru suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersadar lalu segera berlari ke arah temannya itu.

Malam itu kembang api mewarnai langit di atas festival tersebut. Suara meriah pada saat itu masih mengiang di telinga Baekhyun. Waktu menujukan jam 9 malam. Dan mereka harus pulang.

"Ah, Kalian, gomawo untuk hari ini" seru Baekhyun. Yang lain tertawa sambil bersama sama menuju ke tempat parkir. Mereka sampai di depan mobil Kris. Lalu mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Kalian serius tidak mau kuantar?" Tanya Kris sambil membuka kunci mobilnya. "Ne, aku akan menemani Baekhyun pulang. Gomawo Kris" jawab Victoria.

"Jinjja? Ini sudah malam, rumah kalian bukannya jauh?" Tanya Jungsoo. Victoria menggeleng.

"Tenang saja, lagipula kami berdua kok" tambah Victoria meyakinkan mereka. "Ne, Tidak perlu khawatir. kami akan beri tahu kalian saat kami sampai di rumah" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua hati hati" ujar Kyungsoo. Kris dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu pergi duluan.

"Kalian serius? Kalau begitu biarkan kami mengantar kalian sampai stasiun. Kalian menggunakan subway kan?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Gwenchana, stasiun nya kan tidak terlalu jauh" jawab Victoria. "Ne, Jungsoo-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi, kalian pulanglah. Ini sudah malam" lanjut Victoria sambil mendorong punggung keduannya. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, kami duluan" ujar Jungsoo lalu menyalakan motornya duluan. Sementara Chanyeol masih di sana. "Jangan keras kepala, kau serius ini tidak apa apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak mendengar Vic?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol, ayo!" Seru Jungsoo. Chanyeol dengan berat mengangguk. Ia memakai helm nya lalu menyalakan motornya. "Baekhyunnie, kita juga harus cepat" ujar Victoria.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu hendak berbalik mengikuti Victoria. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Dan ia menemukan pemuda itu sudah duduk di atas motornya. "Kemarilah,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu menadapati kakinya sendiri membawanya menghampiri pemuda itu. "Wae?" Tanyanya. Chanyeol menyengir.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku jaketnya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah permen berbentuk seperti lollipop. Lollipop itu berwarna merah menyala. Dan bentuknya besar. Seperti apel.

"Kau bilang kau mau mencobanya?" ujar Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun pun berubah berseri seri. "Jinjja? Gomawo!" Serunya sambil menerima pemberian pemuda itu.

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol bercanda tenang permen apel. Ternyata tidak. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memakan permen itu. Membuat pemuda di depannya tertawa. "Enak," gumam Baekhyun sambil menikmati permennya.

Permen itu terasa benar benar enak dalam mulut Baekhyun. Rasanya manis. Dan benar benar seperti buah apel.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Aku boleh mencobanya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu melangkah mundur sambil menjauhkan permennya dari pandangan pemuda itu. "Wae? Kau mau apa? Jangan berpikir untuk melakukan hal aneh terhadapku" ujar Baekhyun dengan penuh curiga.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia tertawa. "Andwae! Melakukan apa? Maksudmu aku akan mencium mu?" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu memakan permen yang dipegangnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Yah! Jangan makan permenku!" Protes Baekhyun. "Wae? Aku yang membelinya" balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Atau kau lebih suka kalau aku mencium mu saja?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun seketika itu juga merasa semua panas tubuhnya naik ke wajah. Ia pun langsung menendang pemuda itu. "Yah! Pergi kau! Dasar pabbo!" Bentaknya. Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

"Ne, Hati-hati. Annyeong" ujarnya sambil menepuk kepala Baekhyun lalu kembali menyalakan motornya dan ikut menyusul Jungsoo.

Baekhyun mendengus dan terdiam di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat. Sampai Victoria memanggilnya lagi dan menyadarkannya. Ia pun segera berbalik untuk menyusul temannya yang sudah sampai di ujung jalan itu.

Ia menghela nafas dengan permen apel yang masih dipegangnya. Ia ingin tersenyum. Akan tetapi pikirannya langsung menariknya ke suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia hindari.

Ia dan Victoria harus segera sampai di stasiun. Mengingat jam subway yang harus mereka kejar. Baekhyun masih merasakan perasaan mengganjal yang tidak sempat ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol.

Di samping rasa ingin tersenyum karena permen apel yang dipegangnya sekarang, Ia lebih terganggu dengan rasa ingin tahu nya. Tentang apakah kata-kata yang didengarnya di lapangan tadi itu benar, atau hanya imajinasinya.

Semuanya terasa begitu nyata di telinganya. Sampai rasanya menyengat di belakang bola mata.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Antara ingin terus melewati waktu menyenangkan seperti ini, dengan Chanyeol di dalamnya. Dan juga dengan perasaan egoisnya. Yang selalu membuatnya merasa sakit dan lebih baik menghindari pemuda itu.

Ia selalu merasa seperti itu. Perasaan marah setiap kali ia melihat Chanyeol dan bertemu pemuda itu di sekolah. Ya, sikap yang ditunjukannya tidak berubah dari setahun yang lalu. Pemuda itu selalu terlihat acuh tak acuh. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat pemuda itu sekali saja menatapnya di sekolah.

Hanya di saat seperti ini Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol kembali seperti Chanyeol yang dulu.

Lalu kenapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu sekarang? Kenapa ia bisa bersikap seakan tidak ada yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka?

Baekhyun merasa mulai mual.

"Baekhyunnie, gwenchana?" Baekhyun mendengar Victoria bertanya. Ia merasa terlalu sering mendengar pertanyaan itu. Akan tetapi pertanyaan itu seakan tidak cukup. Baekhyun selalu menerimanya. Terkadang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuatnya lebih baik. Hal itu menandakan teman temannya masih peduli padanya.

"Victoria," panggil Baekhyun. "Kenapa ia seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Victoria sudah tahu apa yang sedang di bicarakan Baekhyun. Karena selama ini mungkin Victotia adalah salah seorang yang mengetahui apa yang selama ini dialami Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, kau sudah tahu kan? Semuanya akan lebih baik jika kita melihat lewat perpsektif yang baik pula.." Ujar Victoria.

"Siapapun, bahkan orang yang baru saja mengenal kalian akan tahu jika Chanyeol meyanyangimu. Ia selalu peduli padamu. Bahkan di saat ia tidak bisa meraihmu sama sekali"

Baekhyun terdiam. Semua hal yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada pemuda itu membuatnya terombang ambing.

"Kau kira karena apa ia tidak menunjukan sikapnya yang seperti itu di depan banyak orang yang dikenalnya seperti di sekolah? Sementara ia bisa bersikap seperti itu saat di luar?"

Baekhyun masih tidak berbicara. Ia berusaha untuk bisa bernafas dengan baik meskipun ia merasa tercekik.

"Kau tahu di sekolah begitu banyak orang yang memandangnya. Kau pikir dengan perasaan apa setiap hari ia ke sekolah dengan begitu banyak orang memandangnya?"

Baekhyun tertawa pendek.

"Kau sedang menjelaskan tentang ia itu populer?" Tanya Baekhyun. Victoria tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Di setiap kelas pasti ada yang berbicara tentangnya" jawab Victoria.

"Kurasa Kris lebih populer" balas Baekhyun.

"Kita tidak sedang membahas Kris di sini" jawab Victoria membuat Baekhyun sekali lagi tertawa pendek.

"Lagipula, jika ia tidak peduli padamu, untuk apa ia bersikap seperti itu hari ini? Untuk apa ia selalu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu?"

Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menyetujui setiap ucapan Victoria. Karena ia tidak tahu bantahan apa yang bisa melawan semua kata kata itu. Tepatnya memang tidak ada. Karena semua itu benar.

"Dan ingatlah, dia itu bodoh. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan berprasangka buruk"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Ne, dia memang bodoh" ujar Baekhyun.

Terkadang kebodohan Chanyeol lah yang selama ini membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik

"Mungkin ia hanya tidak mau melihatmu terluka"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Victoria. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Victoria masih ingin melanjutkan kata katanya. Sehingga ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Mwo? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Victoria menoleh seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne?" Tanya nya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Ani. Gomawo Victoria"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Melihat refleksi nya sendiri di sana. Meskipun ia selalu sulit untuk mengerti pemuda itu, tapi apa yang ia lakukan dengan terus mencoba menghindari pemuda itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

Apa ini saatnya ia melupakan semua itu?

Apakah sudah saatnya ia kembali menerima perasaan yang selama ini ia kira telah lama menghilang?

'Baekhyun, apa kau mau memaafkanku?'

Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan ritme yang cepat. Sama persis dengan saat pemuda itu mengatakannya di bawah kembang api tadi. Dan ia kembali menatap pada permen yang masih berada dalam genggamannnya.

Apakah sudah saatnya ia mengabulkan permintaan maaf pemuda itu?

* * *

Cihuyyy~

Wehehe ChanBaek kembali beraksii xD

Duh, Chanyeol modus mele. Ga aus apa? Weheheh

Maafkan dia ya -_- Chanyeol orangnya emang begitu. Biarkanlah dia berkarya. wuhaha.

Untuk yang penasaran Chanyeol confess kapaaaan... *JENG JENG JENG* kapan yaa? XD Chanyeol kan masih polos seperti bayi yang baru lahir (halah). Tapi tenang saja. Dia pasti akan melakukannya ( •_•)9 (Tapi author ga janji ia akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat huha)

Lagipula Chanyeol sekarang lagi menjabat jadi master modus akut. Liat aja sekarang dia udah punya murid namanya Oh Sehun (apa ini?)

Terimakasih telah membaca ^^

Ohiya. Author juga berharap readers mau meluangkan waktu untuk melihat poster untuk per chapter yang telah di upload di facebook author yang tertera di profile ^^

Jeongmal khamsahamnida ^^

Author juga berterimakasih atas review, follow dan favorite nya ^^

Hope for your support x3 Author akan tunggu lho review dan pesan nya ^^

Mohon maaf jika masih ada typo atau kesalahan lain ^^

Salam cinta seluas samudra sedalam lautan,

gombal,

tapi takapa,

Chanyeol aja modus terus,

Annyeong!


	13. FEELINGS

Annyeong!

Huwaaa mianhae readers atas keterlambatannya TT_TT

Terimakasih bagi yang telah setia menunggu ^^

Author agak sibuk menjelang UTS ini T.T (curhat)

Semangat bagi yang UTS ^^ hwaitinggg!

Untuk refreshing silahkan baca chapter author ini (huhaha)

Jangan lupa belajar kkkk

Enjoy reading ^^9

**.**

**. **

**"FEELINGS"**

"Selamat pagi!" Seru Sunny ketika masuk ke dalam kelas. Baekhyun kebetulan baru sampai. Ia sedang menaruh tas nya di meja. "Sunny-ah! Annyeong" jawab Baekhyun. Gadis yang menyapanya itu tersenyum.

"Di mana Victoria?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Biasanya memang Victoria yang datang lebih pagi. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Entahlah. Mungkin terlambat?" Jawab Baekhyun. Sunny mengangguk. "Tumben" ujarnya.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari di mana Baekhyun mendatangi Festival Jepang. Keadaan kembali menjadi seperti biasa.

Biasa yang dimaksud adalah, menjadi murid biasa lagi. Dengan tugas, dengan keseharian yang melelahkan, dengan bermain bersama teman temannya.

Dan kembali ke keadaan di mana ia jarang sekali melihat pemuda yang membelikannya lollipop seminggu yang lalu.

Padahal kelasnya hanya dipisahkan 2 kelas dari kelas Baekhyun. Tapi bahkan untuk melihatnya saja rasanya seperti mencari orang yang berada di gedung sebrang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Berusaha kembali tidak peduli dengan pemuda itu.

"Annyeong" ujar Victoria yang tiba tiba datang saat Baekhyun berdiri di depan kelasnya. Gadis itu terlihat lelah.

"Mwo? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Gadis itu mencoba membuka matanya lalu berpegangan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, aku baru tidur jam 4 pagi" jawab temannya itu. Baekhyun terkejut. Tentu saja. Gadis sekolah mana yang baru tidur jam 4 pagi?

"Yah, pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kelayapan?" Tanya Baekhyun Victoria mengangkat wajahnya lalu memukul kepala Baekhyun. "Yah! Sembarangan! Aku rela tidak tidur untuk mengerjakan tugas. Belum lagi aku harus menjaga anak anak itu" jawab Victoria sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Baekhyunnie, kau punya air mineral?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu melemparkan botol minumnya pada Victoria. "Kau tidak mau istirahat saja di uks?" Tanya Baekhyun. Victoria tersenyum sambil meminum air itu.

"Gwenchana. Gomawo Baekhyunnie" jawabnya.

"Victoria eonnie! Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun melihat teman temannya melambai dari kejauhan lalu menghampiri mereka.

Setiap pagi memang pekerjaan mereka membuat ribut koridor. Meskipun mereka sekarang berbeda beda kelas, tetap saja mereka akan berkumpul dan mempersempit jalan.

"Hari ini giliranku memasak di rumah, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi bermain" ujar Kyungsoo. Yang lain menghela nafas.

"Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik Kyungsoo" sahut Baekhyun di susul pukulan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga harus berberes di rumah. Luhan dan Sehun benar benar tidak pernah membiarkan rumah rapih sebentar saja" aku Victoria mengundang simpati yang lain.

"Aku hari ini ada les. Eonnie, bagaimana kalau besok saja?" ujar Seohyun. Victoria mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." sebelum Seohyun menyelesaikan kata katanya, sebuah buku mendarat di kepalanya dengan pelan. Seohyun langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Ah, oppa,"

"Annyeong," ujar pemuda itu. Baekhyun menoleh mengenali suara itu. Pemuda itu adalah Yonghwa. Salah satu teman sekelasnya sekarang. Juga teman sekelasnya di kelas 1 lalu.

Walaupun Baekhyun sudah mengenalnya selama satu tahun lebih, Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak berbicara dengannya. Ia adalah ketua klub band di sekolahnya. Jadi ia juga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain bersama Baekhyun dan teman temannya seperti yang lain.

Meskipun, mereka semua tahu Yonghwa dekat dengan Seohyun. Bahkan dari kelas 1.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini," ujar Yonghwa pada Seohyun. "Ah, ne," jawab Seohyun sambil menerima buku itu. Yonghwa memberi senyuman lalu berjalan terus ke arah kelasnya.

"Kyaa! Seohyun-ah, dia masih sering berbicara padamu?" Tanya Taeyeon. Seohyun mengangguk. "Ne, dia.. dia juga masih suka mengantarku pulang" jawab Seohyun.

"Jinjja? Seohyun-ah!" Seru Tiffany dan Sunny.

"Aniya, eonnie! Yonghwa oppa sudah seperti kakak untukku" jelas Seohyun dengan wajah memerah.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kris dan Jungsoo bergabung bersama mereka. Eunhyuk pun terlihat baru saja keluar dari kelas saat mendengar suara ribut mereka di koridor. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

Kenapa? Mungkin ia berharap Eunhyuk keluar bersama seseorang.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Membuat mereka harus kembali ke kelas masing masing.

"Aku mau ke toilet, kau duluan saja" ujar Baekhyun pada Victoria dan Sunny. Teman temannya itu mengangguk.

Baekhyun berlari ke toilet. Lalu saat keluar, ia merasakan suasana yang sepi. Mungkin guru guru juga sudah masuk kelas. Baekhyun merapihkan kemejanya sambil melihat refleksinya di cermin.

Ia seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran pemuda itu.

Tapi entah apa yang membuat setiap kali ia merasa seperti itu, ia semakin menginginkan pemuda itu berkumpul bersama mereka.

Baekhyun keluar dari toilet sambil menghela nafas. Ia tidak melihat ada orang dan perkiraannya itu membuat ia hampir menubruk seseorang.

"Mianhae" Baekhyun merasa ia harus cepat cepat masuk kelas. Jadi ia tidak mau peduli dengan siapakah yang ia tubruk.

"Kau ini," Baekhyun mendongak lebih cepat dari kesadarannya tentang siapa pemilik suara itu. Seakan tubuhnya mengenali lebih cepat dari otaknya.

Chanyeol masih menggendong tasnya. Jelas sekali kalau ia baru datang.

"Yah! Mwo?" Seru Baekhyun refleks. Chanyeol di sana tertawa pendek.

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tadi lalu berjalan di belakang pemuda itu. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi sampai Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Melihat hal itu Baekhyun juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali terus melangkah kembali ke kelasnya.

Aneh.

Padahal baru saja bertemu. Kenapa rasanya tawar sekali.

Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Lagipula hari ini ia sibuk jadi ia tidak harus memikirkan sesuatu di luar kesibukannya.

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyunnie?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Muka mu itu mengatakan kalau 'AKU ADA APA APA' tahu. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Victoria sambil membentuk lingkaran di udara dengan jarinya, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Mwo ya," jawab Baekhyun sambil menendang kaki bangku milik Victoria. Membuat gadis itu bergeser menjauh.

"Yah!" Seru Victoria kembali menggeser bangkunya.

"Aku bertemu dengan orang bodoh. Kau puas?" Jawab Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia langsung jatuh tertidur saat itu juga. Jadi teman sebangkunya itu tidak perlu bertanya macam macam.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Siapapun tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Victoria saat ia benar benar penasaran.

"Lalu?" Tanya Victoria.

"Tidak ada apa apa. Seperti biasa. Memang kau pikir ia akan melakukan apa?" Jawab Baekhyun.

Victoria mengangkat bahu sambil membuka bukunya. "Kau tidak menyapanya?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk apa aku menyapanya?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Seharusnya kau sapa saja" jawab Victoria. Mereka terdiam sejenak. "Jadi hanya itu?" Tanya Victoria lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Jam demi jam pun berlalu dan pada akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Akhir akhir ini Baekhyun merasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Baru saja kemarin gurunya memulai bab baru untuk pelajaran Kimia. Tapi besok sudah diumumkan akan ulangan. Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya. Berharap kepalanya itu tidak akan meledak.

"Baekhyunnie, ayo," ujar Victoria sambil mengguncangkan badan Baekhyun. Hari ini Baekhyun harus mengikuti rapat perkumpulan panitia untuk proyek kegiatan sekolahnya. Kebetulan ia ditunjuk menjadi salah satu panitia.

Sebenarnya jika bisa, ia tidak akan menjadi panitia. Tapi karena teman temannya menunjuknya waktu itu, mau tidak mau secara paksa ia akhirnya ikut serta.

"Baekhyun! Yah! Kemari!" Baekhyun mendengar namanya dipanggil saat ia dan Victoria menyebrangi lapangan. Jungsoo yang memanggilnya sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Bersama Kris dan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri mereka. Ia masih punya waktu beberapa menit sebelum perkumpulan di mulai. Jadi ia dan Victoria memutuskan untuk duduk di sana bersama mereka.

"Eunhyuk hyung bilang ia akan mentraktir kita" ujar Kris tiba tiba. Baekhyun membelalak tidak percaya.

"Jinjja?" Serunya.

"Yah! Siapa yang bilang begitu!?" Elak Eunhyuk.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengobrol lebih lama dengan mereka sebelum ia di panggil untuk rapat panitia. Saat pulang sekolah, di hari tertentu lapangan memang selalu ramai. Biasanya karena ada kegiatan klub atau sekedar anak anak berkumpul.

"Ah Seohyun-ah!" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Victoria memanggil. Dan ia melihat Seohyun di sana. Seohyun melambaikan tangannya lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Eonnie" ujar Seohyun lalu menoleh ke arah anak laki laki di sana. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Kebetulan Seohyun-ah, kau bisa pulang bersamaku hari ini? Baekhyunnie ada rapat panitia jadi dia tidak bisa pulang bersamaku" ujar Victoria sambil menyikut Baekhyun di sampingnya. Baekhyun mencibir.

"Ah, Mianhae eonnie. Hari ini aku ada les. Jadi aku pulang bersama Yonghwa oppa" jawab Seohyun. Victoria menghela nafas kecewa.

"Baiklah, kau sedang apa tadi?" Tanya Victoria melirik ke arah buku buku tebal di dalam lengan Seohyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin bertanya tentang hal itu. Tapi ternyata Victoria sudah mendahuluinya.

"Oh, ini, seonsaengnim memintaku untuk mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan" jawab Seohyun.

"Ah, kalau begitu biar kubantu" seru Victoria lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalian, aku sekalian pulang. Annyeong" ujarnya melambaikan tangan pada mereka lalu pergi bersama Seohyun. Yang lain menjawab dengan membalas melambaikan tangan.

"Aku juga akan pulang" ujar Kris sambil menggendong tasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku juga akan berkumpul di sana," sahut Baekhyun ikut menggendong tasnya. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kami menunggu Chanyeol. Dia meminta kami menunggunya. Ia sedang ada di ruang guru" jawab Eunhyuk. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengangguk.

Baekhyun menghadiri rapat panitia tersebut. Yang ternyata tidak berlangsung lama. Rapat itu hanya membicarakan tentang hal hal yang juga sudah Baekhyun ketahui. Lalu ia langsung diperbolehkan pulang. Baekhyun keluar dari ruang rapat lalu melihat dari kejauhan bahwa Jungsoo dan Eunhyuk masih duduk di tempat yang sama.

'Apa yang dilakukan anak itu di ruang guru?' Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yakin keberadaan mereka berdua di sana menandakan bahwa mereka masih menunggu Chanyeol. Baekhyun berniat untuk menghampiri mereka lagi. Tapi ia sadar ia harus pulang saat melihat jam di tangannya.

Lagipula jika ia terus ada di sana ada kemungkinan ia akan bertemu pemuda itu.

Ia tidak mau.

Baekhyun kembali ke rumah dan seperti biasa berdebat dengan adik adiknya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia naik ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang tercinta.

Hari ini akhirnya ia lewati seperti hari hari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. Dan tak lama tertidur. Begitu ia sadar, ia terbangun saat jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Dan ponselnya terus berdering. Memaksa Baekhyun untuk beranjak dari kasurnya.

Baekhyun melihat ke layar ponselnya dan terkejut dengan beberapa panggilan yang tak terjawab dari beberapa temannya.

Ia mendengus pelan.

Baekhyun sedang akan memeriksa berapa banyak panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya. Sampai ia kembali mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang dikenalnya.

Nomor Tiffany.

"Yoboseyo?" Baekhyun mengangkat telfon itu. Ia tidak mendengar suara sama sekali sampai ia mendengar tarikan nafas dari sebrang sana.

"Ba-Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun merasakan detakan dalam jantungnya ketika mendengar suara Tiffany yang bergetar.

"Tiffany?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia tidak mendengar suara gadis itu lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau di mana?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Aku di rumah. Ada apa? Tiffany-yah, kau terdengar menyeramkan" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah dengarkan aku.." Baekhyun mendengar setiap getar dalam ucapan Tiffany.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi seakan ada sesuatu yang mencengkram jantungnya dari dalam. Membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Yah! Ada apa!?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa menyadari bahwa ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat tinggi. Ia mulai merasa keganjalan dalam tubuhnya.

Ia mendengar Tiffany menarik nafas lagi dari sebrang sana.

"Seohyun kecelakaan"

Baekhyun merasa seakan dadanya di pukul dengan kencang.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya membatu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan membawa lututnya menghantam lantai.

"Yah, kau bercanda? Aku baru saja melihatnya tadi siang. Jangan mencoba menipuku" jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak yakin ia mengatakan kata kata itu dengan nada seperti apa. Ia hanya bisa merasakan ketidak tenangan.

"Tiffany-yah!"

"Maaf, Baekhyun-ah aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku juga tidak tahu seseorang menelfonku dan berkata demikian. Aku mencoba menhubungi orangtuanya" ujar Tiffany. Gadis itu kembali menarik nafas.

"Kumohon jangan panik. Tolong aku untuk memberitahu yang lain. Mianhae Baekhyun aku harus menutup telfonmu"

Baekhyun tidak sempat berkata apapun sebelum Tiffany menutup telfonnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang tidak menentu.

Baekhyun berusaha berpikir tapi sia sia. Seakan ada sebuah kabut yang bergerak cepat berputar dan berlari di dalam kepalanya. Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan menyaksikan tangannya bergetar.

Victoria. Ia hanya sanggup berpikir tentang temannya itu. Ia mencoba menghubungi gadis itu. Tapi berulang kali ia menekan nomor gadis itu, Victoria tidak kunjung mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tangannya terus bergetar. Pandanganya kabur. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Apa yang terjadi pada Seohyun? Baekhyun baru saja melihat gadis itu siang tadi. Gadis itu masih tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

Seohyun bilang ia ada les hari ini. Ia bilang ia akan pulang bersama Yonghwa.

Apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun merasakan getaran dalam tangannya dan menemukan sebuah nama dalam layar ponselnya. Ia meneguk air liurnya sendiri lalu mengangkat telfon itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah," Baekhyun berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya terus memacu dengan keras sampai membuatnya merasa lelah.

"Baekkie, kau sudah mendengarnya? Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun, jawab aku" Baekhyun mendengar suara panik Kyungsoo dari sebrang sana.

Jika saja ia bisa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Hanya hal itu yang ingin ia ketahui sekarang.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Seohyun? Kumohon jawab aku"

Baekhyun merasakan sengatan dari balik bola matanya saat ia merasakan ketakutan mulai datang .

"Aku mendengar ia kecelakaan. Ini bohong kan? Baekhyun.."

Kepala Baekhyun mulai memunculkan gambaran gambaran kemungkinan yang mengerikan. Ia melihat Seohyun dan segala kemungkinan yang akan menimpanya.

Ia melihat jalanan, ia melihat darah, ia melihat rumah sakit.

Baekhyun merasakan sesak. Dan saat itulah ia merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Dan yang bisa di dengarnya hanya suara Kyungsoo memanggil namanya.

"Kyungsoo, beri tahu yang lain. Aku juga akan menghubungi yang lain"

Baekhyun mengambil jaketnya lalu pergi ke luar rumah. Lalu ia berlari. Ia tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia terus berlari. Ia mencoba kembali menghubungi Tiffany. Tapi telfon itu selalu membawanya ke kotak suara.

Baekhyun kembali merasakan getaran di ponselnya dan dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kris!" Baekhyun berseru saat ia mengangkat telfonnya.

"Baekhyun? Kau di mana?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun berlari dan secara tidak sengaja menabrak pengemudi sepeda yang lewat.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya? Aku sedang menuju rumah Victoria. Ia tidak mengangkat telfon. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sangat cepat sambil menunduk kepada pengemudi sepeda yang di tabraknya. Lalu kembali berlari.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku, jangan panik" ujar Kris.

"Jawab aku!" bentak pada ponselnya. Ia merasa tidak karuan.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Mereka sudah menghubungi orangtuanya" jawab Kris. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya menarik banyak perhatian orang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia mendengar Kris menghela nafas.

"Seohyun kecelakaan di perjalanan sepulang dari tempat les nya. Seseorang menghubungi Tiffany dan ia juga sudah menghubungi orangtuanya" jelas Kris.

"Kita sudah tahu di mana rumah sakitnya. Dan aku juga sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputmu"

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di pertigaan jalan lalu sebuah motor berhenti tiba tiba dan nyaris menabraknya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat!?" Bentak Baekhyun lalu hendak akan kembali berlari. Tapi tiba tiba sebuah tangan meraihnya. Membuat ia hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

Baekhyun menyentak tangan itu lalu tersadar bahwa yang menahannya itu adalah sang pengemudi motor. Pengemudi motor itu membuka helmnya. Dan saat itu Baekhyun baru bisa mengenali orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai berlari seperti itu!?" Bentak pemuda itu di depannya.

"Mwo!? Kau yang hampir menabrakku!" Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah dan berusaha keras mengaturnya. Matanya terlihat sembab dan berkaca kaca. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Naiklah Baekhyun," ujar sambil menyerahkan helm lain yang di bawanya.

"Cepat,"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu akhirnya naik ke belakang pemuda itu. Mereka berdua pun segera pergi ke rumah sakit yang disebutkan Kris.

Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya. Ia berharap Seohyun baik baik saja. Ia berpegangan erat pada punggung pemuda itu. Berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan segera berlari menuju ruang ICU. Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan terus berlari sampai ia menemukan teman temannya di sana. Hampir semuanya ada. Termasuk Victoria.

Victoria yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun langsung memeluknya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan temannya itu. Rasa sesak kembali terasa dalam dadanya. Ia tahu semua tidak sedang baik baik saja.

Victoria melepas pelukannya. Membuat Baekhyun bisa melihat seluruh teman temannya sekarang.

Taeyeon menangis di sana. Bersama Tiffany yang memeluknya dan Sunny yang juga mencoba menenangkannya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun juga bisa melihat Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jongin. Jongin juga terlihat berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terus menyeka air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun merasa seakan tercekik dari dalam adalah Yonghwa. Pemuda itu duduk di ujung dan menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dan Baekhyun tidak sanggup membayangkan perasaan pemuda itu sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Seakan pertanyaan itu tidak ada cukupnya. Tiffany menoleh pada Baekhyun lalu menoleh pada Kris di sana. Kris mengangguk lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Keadaannya cukup parah. Orangtuanya sekarang sedang mengurus data di resepsionis" jelas Kris.

"Penolongnya berkata ini adalah kecelakaan tabrak lari. Kejadian ini terjadi saat Seohyun menyebrang jalan. Penolongnya menjelaskan bahwa saat itu sedang lampu merah. Tapi ada sebuah mobil yang kehilangan kendali dan terus melaju"

"Tabrak lari!? Lalu bagaimana dengan pelakunya? Apa polisi sudah menangkapnya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris memegangi pundak Baekhyun. Berusaha membuatnya tenang. Lalu ia menjawab dengan menggeleng.

Baekhyun memegangi dahinya lalu melemparkan punggungnya ke dinding. Ia terduduk di sana sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam dalam.

Ia terus berpikir bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan segala emosi yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang duduk di depannya. Ia mengira bahwa itu adalah Victoria. Sampai orang lalu mengelus kepalanya.

Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk mengenali siapa pemilik tangan itu. Pemilik tangan itu sudah sering melakukannya pada Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tidak mengelak atau bahkan bergerak seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Ia membiarkan tangan besar itu mengelus kepalanya.

Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat membutuhkannya.

"Maaf, tuan dan nona," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain yang langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Suster muda itu menunduk pada mereka lalu Jungsoo dan Victoria lah yang maju untuk berbicara padanya. Suster itu bertanya apakah mereka akan meninggalkan rumah sakit karena hari yang semakin malam.

Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak.

Suster itu seakan mengerti dan kembali memberikan tundukan hormat. Lalu pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari sana sebelum ia benar benar melihat Seohyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak. Lalu ia menggeser tubuhnya ke sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu pemuda itu juga merasakan ketidak tenangan. Ia tahu dari cara pemuda itu menghela nafas di sebelahnya.

Tidak lama, Pintu ICU tiba tiba terbuka. Serentak mereka semua berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang keluar dari pintu itu. Baekhyun ikut berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah maju bersama teman temannya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Seorang dengan jas putih panjang keluar. Membuat mereka langsung mengerubungi sosok itu.

"Bisa berbicara dengan orangtua dari nona Seo Joohyun?" Tanyanya. Mereka awalnya saling bertatapan. Dan pada akhirnya, sebagai yang tertua, Jungsoo dan Taeyeon maju untuk mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut.

Semua menunggu di belakang sampai dokter tersebut kembali masuk. Jungsoo segera pergi menyusul orangtua Seohyun untuk mengabarkan penjelasan dokter. Sementara Taeyeon berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar sanggup menjelaskan kondisi Seohyun pada yang lainnya.

"Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras sehingga ia belum bisa sadar sampai saat ini" jelas Taeyeon. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku tidak bisa.." Tiffany segera menarik Taeyeon ke pelukannya. Gadis itu kembali menangis.

Menyaksikan hal itu Baekhyun merasa sulit bernafas. Jantungnya terasa sakit.

Separah apa Seohyun sekarang?

Ia membayangkan Seohyun terbaring di dalam sana. Ia tidak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana Seohyun di sana sedang berkelut dalam kesakitan.

Ia ingin melihat Seohyun sekarang juga.

Ia takut. Ia takut ia tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi.

Jika saja semua rasa sakit ini bisa membuatnya berada di ruang yang sama dengan Seohyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lalu kepalanya mengarah pada pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Baekhyun melihat sesaat tadi pemuda itu berdiri saat dokter datang. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena iapun juga dalam keadaan yang sama.

Dengan perasaan apa Yonghwa duduk di sana sekarang?

Dengan perasaan apa ia menunggu gadis yang diantarnya tadi siang di luar ruang ICU saat ini?

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah meneteskan air mata. Baekhyun hendak akan menyeka wajahnya sampai tangan pemuda itu bergerak ke belakang tengkuknya, lalu menarik kepala Baekhyun ke dalam bahu pemuda itu.

Biasanya jika Chanyeol mulai melakukan hal itu, ia akan memukul Chanyeol lalu berakhir dengan saling pukul dengannya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bergerak. Ia mencengkram kuat kaus pemuda itu. Berteriak dalam hati. Dan meringis kecil berusaha menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya.

Saat keadaan yang mulai mereda, mereka semua kembalu duduk. Menunggu dan berharap semua keadaan ini menjadi lebih baik. Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang tengah malam bersama Jongin. Jongin bilang mereka akan kembali besok pagi. Lalu mereka pergi.

Baekhyun yang masih terjaga saat itu melihat Victoria dan Tiffany yang masih berusaha menenangkan Taeyeon. Lalu Taeyeon tertidur di pundak Tiffany. Baekhyun tahu gadis itu pasti lelah.

Di sisinya sendiri, Chanyeol masih berada di sampingnya. Menggenggam erat tangannya hingga ia tidak lagi bergetar. Semakin lama Baekhyun bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tenang. Baekhyun merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur. Lalu yang ia bisa ingat adalah ia tertidur bersandar pada pemuda itu.

Di dalam tidurnya, Baekhyun melihat sosok kabur yang bahkan tidak bisa ia kenali. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa saat ia terbangun semua akan baik baik saja.

Seseorang seakan mengatakan bahwa semua baik baik saja.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu mendapati tubuhnya sudah diselimuti oleh selimut rumah sakit. Ia ingin bangun tapi kepala pemuda di sampingnya itu masih tersandar di atas kepalanya. Baekhyun berusaha membenturnya sedikit. Membuat pemuda itu terbangun.

"Ah, Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol-ssi, kalian sudah bangun?" Ujar Victoria begitu melihat mereka membuka mata.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Victoria tersenyum tipis sambil mendengus pelan.

"Tenanglah Baekhyunnie, kita harus percaya semua akan baik baik saja" jawabnya sambil menyerahkan dua buah susu kotak pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian minum ini dulu. Kris dan yang lainnya sedang mengambil sarapan di kantin rumah sakit" jelas Victoria.

Keduanya menerima minuman itu, lalu mereka berdua meminumnya.

Baekhyun masih duduk berdampingan dengan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa lebih tenang jika seperti itu.

Mungkin jika Chanyeol tidak ada ia tidak akan bisa duduk dengan tenang sekarang. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana jika pemuda itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

Kris, Eunhyuk dan Jungsoo tidak lama datang membawa banyak makanan untuk mereka. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka tidak punya nafsu makan, mereka harus tetap memakan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun menyusul dengan membawa makanan buatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sengaja bangun pagi dan membuatkan mereka sarapan. Ia jauh kelihatan lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin.

Sudah hampir 12 jam Seohyun berada di ruang ICU. Dan pagi ini teman temannya mulai kembali pulih. Begitupun dengan Yonghwa yang akhirnya sanggup untuk berbicara setelah semalaman ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Yonghwa mengantar Seohyun sampai tempat les nya seperti biasa. Lalu ia pulang duluan. Biasanya Seohyun pulang jam setengah 7 malam dari tempat lesnya dengan bus.

Jika tidak diantar Yonghwa biasanya Seohyun akan pulang ke rumah Victoria terlebih dahulu. Lalu pergi menggunakan bus karena kebetulan tempat les nya itu tidak jauh dari rumah Victoria.

Yonghwa sendiri masih tidak percaya. Karena ialah orang terakhir yang melihat Seohyun. Ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Orangtua Seohyun yang kemarin malam pulang lebih dulu akhirnya datang. Mereka bersama sama menunggu kepastian dokter.

"Wali dari nona Seo Joohyun?" Serentak mereka semua berdiri menatap pria dengan jas putih yang menyebut nama Seohyun. Orangtua Seohyun langsung maju menghampiri dokter itu.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup. Begitupula teman temannya terlihat. Baekhyun menelan air liurnya dan merasakan jemari tangan itu masuk ke dalam kepalan tangannya dan menggengamnya erat.

Baekhyun membalas genggaman tangan itu. Ia berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Nona Seo Joohyun sudah sadar. Kami meminta orangtuanya untuk masuk duluan" jelas Dokter itu.

Seketika itu juga, darah dalam tubuh Baekhyun terasa mencair dan mengalir begitu lancar. Cekikan yang terasa dalam tenggorok nya kini terasa merenggang.

Semuanya menampakan ekspresi yang tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan.

"Syukurlah," ucap Baekhyun. Pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis. Lalu membawa Baekhyun ke rangkulannya dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, orangtua Seohyun keluar dari ruang ICU. Tiffany dan Victoria segera menghampiri kedua orang tua temannya itu.

"Seohyun baik baik saja. Ia sudah sadar dan tadi ia muntah, dokter sedang memeriksa jika ada gejala gegar otak ringan. Kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuknya sekarang" jelas ibunya. Tiffany mengangguk sambil mengelus pundak ibu Seohyun.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sunny.

"Kalian bisa bertemu dengan nya setelah dokter selesai memeriksa" jawab ayah Seohyun. Yang lain menghela nafas lega.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Dokter itupun keluar dan memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah teman temannya yang lain. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Tiffany dan Victoria menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam ICU. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Berusaha mengatur detakan jantungnya yang tidak teratur.

Mereka sampai di salah satu bilik pasien. Tiffany menarik sedikit tirai itu. Lalu ia berseru.

"Seohyun-ah!" Seru Tiffany disusul oleh Victoria dan yang lainnya. Baekhyun mencoba masuk ke dalam kerumunan temannya. Mencari jalan untuk melihat Seohyun.

Seohyun terbaring di sana. Dan di saat yang bersamaan Baekhyun mendengar tarikan nafas Taeyeon. Baekhyun menoleh sesaat ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu sedang menutup mulutnya.

Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Seohyun. Selang infus terbentang menyambung ke pergelangan tangan Seohyun. Ia melihat beberapa perban luka di tangan gadis itu. Sebuah eyepatch terpasang di mata kirinya. Dan sebuah perban lagi yang membalut dahinya.

Seohyun terbaring lemah di sana sambil menolehkan wajahnya perlahan.

"Eonnie.." Ucapnya.

Seohyun terlihat sangat lemah. Bahkan jika bisa, Baekhyun akan melarangnya untuk bergerak. Ia takut jika Seohyun bergerak, akan membuatnya semakin merasa sakit.

"Seohyun-ah," ujar Victoria menyentuh tangan Seohyun yang tidak tersambung selang infus.

"Seohyun-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya Tiffany. Seohyun berusaha tersenyum.

"Gwenchana eonnie. Mianhae yo" jawabnya lirih.

"Yah! kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, pabbo ya" seru Sunny sambil menahan air matanya.

"Eonnie," ucap Seohyun lirih.

"Seohyun-ah, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Seohyun menarik nafasnya perlahan. Lalu ia menggeleng dengan sangat pelan.

"Aku tidak ingat" jawabnya.

Seohyun menoleh ke arah balik punggung mereka. Berusaha menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Eomma.." Ujarnya. Semua melihat ke arah Taeyeon. Lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu maju mendekat pada Seohyun.

"Seohyun-ah," Taeyeon kembali menitikan air matanya. Ia mengisak lalu berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Eonnie, uljima" ucap Seohyun lirih. Membuat Taeyeon semakin tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Baekhyun merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ia mencium bau obat dan bunyi mesin di sebelah Seohyun terasa sangat menyakitkan di telinganya. Ia merasa berat melihat semua ini.

"Seohyun-ah, cepatlah sembuh, ne?" Ujar Eunhyuk sambil memasang wajah yang berusaha tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, Seohyun-ah, hwaiting" tambah Jungsoo ikut menghibur.

"Seohyun-ah, cepatlah sembuh" tambah Kris.

"Gurae, Seohyun-ah, cepatlah kembali ke sekolah" sahut Chanyeol di belakang Kris.

Semuanya menyusul perkataan mereka dan berusaha menguatkan Seohyun. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ia ingin Seohyun tahu kalau mereka akan selalu ada untuknya. Jadi Seohyun tidak perlu menjalani semua ini sendirian.

Seohyun menatap mereka semua. Ia terdiam sejenak. Sampai air mata di pelupuk matanya menggenang dan mengalir.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa menahan rasa terharunya. Ia menghampiri Seohyun. Menggenggam tangannya. Berusaha membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis.

"Seohyun-ah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar Victoria. Victoria berjalan ke balik tirai sementara Seohyun memperhatikannya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Lalu kembali dengan menarik lengan seseorang.

"Oppa,"

Yonghwa yang sedari tadi berada di balik tirai terlihat sedikit terkejut oleh kondisi Seohyun yang terbaring di depannya. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu bisa mendengar Yonghwa bernafas. Sebelum ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Seohyun-ah,"

Baekhyun melihat Taeyeon berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang ICU. Di susul oleh Sunny. Seohyun menoleh ke arah Victoria dan gadis itupun beranjak menyusul Taeyeon.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu pun akhirnya mengikuti Victoria keluar.

Baekhyun menemukan Sunny memeluk Taeyeon di sana. Kembali mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Kris dan Jungsoo juga ternyata berada di sana. Bersama Victoria yang sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan keadaan Seohyun.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menghampiri mereka sampai seseorang kembali keluar dari pintu ICU.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengarahkan pandangannya menunjuk pada Taeyeon. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat lalu memberi raut wajah mengerti.

"Dia akan baik baik saja," ujar Victoria. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu ICU kembali terbuka. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa lagi yang keluar dari sana.

Yonghwa muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

Baekhyun baru saja berniat menyapanya sampai ia menyadari sesuatu dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Pemuda itu menyeka cepat wajahnya lalu menyandarkan diri pada dinding. Ia menunduk dan berpegangan pada lututnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi bisa melihat dadanya naik turun. Dan ia bisa mendengar erangan kecil dari pemuda itu.

Semuanya terdiam.

Tidak ada yang sanggup berkata kata. Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun.

Tapi Baekhyun yakin ia tidak salah melihat. Ia tahu apa yang baru saja di lihatnya. Ia yakin pengelihatannya masih jelas.

Walaupun hanya sekilas tadi, tapi ia melihatnya.

Pemuda itu barusan menangis.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat seorang anak laki laki meneteskan air matanya untuk teman perempuannya.

Dan apapun itu alasan di baliknya, semuanya bisa melihat betapa berarti gadis itu untuk pemuda ini.

Dan betapa menyesalnya ia atas kejadian ini.

Hal itu membuat dada Baekhyun terasa perih.

"Yonghwa-ssi" Victoria yang pertama kali membuka mulut. Ia mendekat pada pemuda itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu"

Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu mencengkram lututnya lebih kuat.

"Kita semua tahu, bahkan kau tahu. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

Baekhyun menyetujui kata kata Victoria.

Yonghwa tidak bersalah. Ia sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Ia tidak tahu Seohyun akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Tidak ada yang tahu. Dan tidak ada yang mengira. Tidak mungkin ada teman yang mengharapkan temannya sendiri tertimpa kejadian seperti ini.

Dan semua orang di sini menyesal. Semua orang di sini merasakan sakit yang sama.

Semua yang ada di sini sedang menahan rasa perih yang sama. Semua di sini sama sama berjuang dan bertahan bersama Seohyun.

"Kita tidak boleh seperti ini"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu segera menoleh ke asal suara di sebelahnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita bersyukur? Sekarang Seohyun baik baik saja di dalam sana. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup"

Chanyeol melangkah maju ke arah Yonghwa lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Daripada berada di sini, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dan tersenyum padanya. Dia juga tidak mau kita seperti ini karena dia"

Yonghwa mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia menatap pada Chanyeol. Lalu matanya terbuka pada semua teman-temannya.

Ia seakan tahu ia tidak boleh seperti itu terus lalu ia menegakan badannya. Baekhyun mencoba mengerti apa yang sedang dialami Yonghwa sekarang.

Tapi apapun yang pemuda itu rasakan ia dan teman temannya akan ada di sana bersamanya.

"Ayo eonnie," ujar Victoria meraih tangan Taeyeon. Taeyeon tersenyum lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Ne,"

Mereka kembali ke bilik milik Seohyun dan mendapati Seohyun tersenyum lemah di sana. Taeyeon duduk di sebelahnya. Menggengam tangannya dan akhirnya tertawa oleh candaan yang dilontarkan yang lainnya.

Mereka mengisi ruangan itu dengan tawa dan senyuman. Membuat Seohyun kembali tersenyum. Semua ini adalah obat yang paling manjur dibandingkan obat manapun yang pernah ditemukan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sendiri saat melihat Seohyun tersenyum. Ia bersyukur gadis itu baik baik saja.

Ia benar benar berterima kasih. Ia besyukur ia masih bisa melihatnya. Ia bersyukur masih bisa mendengar tawanya.

"Permisi," Baekhyun mendengar suara yang dikenalnya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ah, Luhan!" Seru Baekhyun ketika ia melihat sosok anak laki laki itu. Bersama dengan anak laki laki yang lebih tinggi yang biasa membuntutinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Ah, kalian berdua datang?" ujar Tiffany saat kedua anak itu sampai di depan mereka.

"Ne, Noona tidak pulang semalaman, jadi dia meminta kami membawakan barangnya ke sini" jawab Luhan lalu menyerahkan sebuah tas ke pada kakak perempuannya.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Baekhyun. Victoria menyengir.

"Wae? Aku sangat panik kemarin sampai tidak membawa apapun" jelas Victoria sambil mengaduk aduk tasnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Hyung aku lapar" ujar Sehun sambil menarik kaus Luhan.

"Ne, noona kami lapar" sahut Luhan. Victoria menghela nafas lalu melihat jam tangannnya.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang" ujar Victoria. Ia menoleh kearah yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Orang rumah mencariku dari malam" jawab Jungsoo.

"Hey, aku baru sadar kita bolos sekolah hari ini!" Seru Eunhyuk.

"Ah! Jinjja yo? aku lupa kita sekolah hari ini" balas Tiffany.

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Yah, Chanyeol kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Chanyeol membalas dengan cengiran.

"Tentu saja! Aku punya rumah!" jawabnya membawa tawa untuk yang lain.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita semua pulang dulu," usul Kris.

Atas kesepakatan dari semuanya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berpamitan dengan orangtua Seohyun dan tentunya juga pada Seohyun sendiri. Mereka berencana akan kembali menjenguk Seohyun akhir pekan besok.

Kecuali Yonghwa.

Mereka mengajak Yonghwa pulang sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya ia belum mau meninggalkan Seohyun. Jadi dengan penuh pemakluman mereka membiarkan Yonghwa berada di sana sedikit lebih lama.

Berhubung perut mereka belum terisi siang ini, mereka makan di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang mereka bisa temukan di sekitar rumah sakit. Setelah mereka makan siang, mereka pulang ke rumah masing masing.

"Aku masih terharu dengan Yonghwa oppa tadi," ujar Sunny.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengingat saat Yonghwa mengatakan pada mereka ia ingin tetap tinggal di sana sebentar lagi.

Yonghwa adalah pemuda yang baik. Seohyun sangat beruntung.

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa melupakan malam kemarin. Di mana ia menyaksikan pemuda itu menangis untuk Seohyun.

Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa setiap kali ia mengingatnya, seakan ia juga bisa merasakan keperihan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Yonghwa.

Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan apa yang benar benar dirasakan Yonghwa saat itu.

"Baekhyunnie, kau pulang dengan apa?" Tanya Victoria. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Pulang saja dengan Chanyeol" ujar Victoria tiba tiba.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat merespon, Victoria sudah memanggil pemuda itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, arah pulangmu searah dengan Baekhyun, kan?"

Pemuda itu mendorong motornya lalu menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ne?" jawabnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa karena Victoria sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Baekhyunnie, aku duluan ya" seru Victoria di susul dengan teman temannya yang lain. Lagi lagi Baekhyun di tinggal bersama pemuda bodoh di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang melamun.

"Yah, Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tesentak lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Ah, ne" jawabnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi. Lalu ia naik ke belakang pemuda itu.

Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dan memelankan kecepatannya saat melewati gerbang rumah sakit. Sementara Baekhyun mendengus sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Ponselnya menunjukan beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab. Walaupun ia sudah memberi kabar, tapi Ibunya pasti cemas. Berhubung kemarin malam ia langsung meninggalkan rumah begitu saja tanpa berkata apa apa pada adik adiknya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan membalas pesan ibunya sampai ia merasakan tubuhnya makin lama makin menjorok menyamping. Dan pada saat itu ia sadar bahwa ia akan terjatuh.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar langsung menahan dirinya dengan kaki. Lalu menahan tubuh di depannya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Dan sesaat kemudian tersadar bahwa tangannya sedang melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu. Ia langsung menariknya kembali. Bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang kembali mendirikan motornya.

"Yah! Ada apa denganmu!?" Bentak Baekhyun sambil memukul punggung pemuda itu. Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Chanyeol kembali menyalakan motornya dan mengendarai motornya ke dalam jalan. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya.

Mereka baru saja akan jatuh tadi. Jika saja ia tidak menahannya dengan kaki.

Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa sedikit malu. Bagaimana bisa dia menahan tubuh pemuda yang lebih besar darinya seperti tadi?

Baekhyun lagi lagi merasa bodoh.

"Yah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi di tengah jalan.

"Ani.." Jawab Chanyeol. "Tadi gigi motornya.."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu membiarkan Chanyeol mengira ia mengerti. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun memikirkan tentang gigi motor Chanyeol. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan penjelasan logis tentang hal itu. Ia mendengus memikirkannya.

Mungkin bukan itu alasannya. Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol hanya asal bicara.

Baekhyun pikir mungkin Chanyeol lelah. Semua yang datang ke sana merasa lelah, tentu saja. Kemarin malam mereka tiba tiba mendapat kabar Seohyun dan langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit. Mereka bahkan tidak pulang semalaman. Bukan hal aneh jika mereka kelelahan.

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Uh," Baekhyun berdeham pelan. Mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya. Pemuda itu membalas dengan dehaman.

"Apa, kau melihat Yonghwa tadi..?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia bermaksud menanyakan apakah Chanyeol melihat hal yang sama denganya.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol. "Wae?"

Baekhyun terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol bisa melihatnya memalui spion.

"Jika hal itu terjadi padamu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengarnya.

Angin di sini lumayan kencang. Apa ia salah dengar?

Mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan motornya di depan pagar. Dan Baekhyun pun melompat dari tempat duduknya seperti biasa.

"Gomawo," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan helm yang ia pakai pada Chanyeol.

"Ne," jawabnya.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu sesaat.

"Aku duluan ya," Chanyeol kembali menyalakan motornya sementara Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hati hati," ucap Baekhyun begitu saja. Sesaat kemudian baru menyadarinya. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang menoleh padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu perlahan menepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Ne, annyeong"

Baekhyun terdiam. Bahkan ia tidak sempat menyentak tangan itu. Pemuda itu menariknya dan dalam hitungan detik sudah sampai di ujung jalan dan berbelok.

Baekhyun seperti biasa. Ia masih berdiri sampai ia sudah tak melihat punggung pemuda itu.

Baru kali ini, semenjak ia mengenal Chanyeol, ia benar benar bermaksud untuk berkata hati hati pada pemuda itu.

Ia belajar sesuatu hari ini. Tentang betapa penting arti teman teman untuknya.

Ia merasa ia tidak akan sanggup jika melihat teman temannya mengalami hal seperti itu lagi.

'Jika hal itu terjadi padamu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama'

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya.

Ia menghela nafas.

'Dasar bodoh' batinnya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh.

Ia akan selalu menjadi bodoh. Jika itu berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

* * *

UYEEE~

Author baru sadar...

Di sini banyak pairing ._.

Huehuehue Terimakasih telah membacaaaa ^^ sekali lagi author mohon maaf atas ke ngaretan author (huha)

Author tunggu reviewnya huahuahuauhuk

Mohon maaf kalau masih ada typo^^

Salam cinta yang berbanding lurus dengan gravitasi bumi dan kecepatan cahaya

Gombal nya agak sok fisika

Biar ga kalah sama modusan Chanyeol

Annyeong! ^^


	14. FIRST CONFESSION

Psyuuuuung~

Annyeong!

Hai author kembali membawa SPECIAL CHAPTER ihiy~

Seperti judulnya, chapter ini berisi tentang pernyataan rahasia Chanyeol xD

Chapter ini akan menjadi chapter khusus melalui Chanyeol POV x3

Ohoho

Enjoy reading~ ;3

.

.

**"FIRST CONFESSION"**

(Special Chapter)

Aku Park Chanyeol.

Uhm.

Aku harus mulai dari mana?

Tunggu.

Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku bersekolah di sekolah yang biasa. Hobby ku bermain gitar.

Akhir akhir ini aku sedang mengalami beberapa konflik.

Kalian.. Apa kalian tahu arti dari "Butterfly effect"?

Aku tidak mau membesar besarkan masalah. Jadi aku juga akan mengatakan hal ini dengan apa adanya.

Aku mengalami sedikit masalah akhir akhir ini. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti.

Ah. Itu. Nama anak itu Byun Baekhyun.

Aku mengenalnya karena ia duduk di depanku. Saat pertama kali aku masuk SMA.

Dia orang yang aneh.

Bahkan pertemuan pertama kami sangat aneh.

Dan yang paling membuatnya aneh adalah karena aku bisa mengingatnya sampai sekarang.

Semua berawal dari hari pertama masuk SMA.

Saat itu semua murid akan masuk ke kelas.

Dari tempat ku berdiri melihat papan bertuliskan kelasku di sana. Karena kelihatannya semua sudah mulai masuk, aku mempercepat langkahku.

Lalu tiba tiba aku menubruk seseorang.

Aku tidak bermaksud sengaja. Karena aku juga tidak melihatnya.

Lagipula siapa suruh orang itu berdiri di sana?

"Punya mata tidak sih!?"

Aku terkejut menatap anak itu. Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya. Dibandingkan denganku, Anak itu mungil.

Tapi ucapannya kasar sekali.

"Mianhae" jawabku.

Aku tidak mau lama lama bersama anak itu. Karena kelihatannya ia akan membentak lagi jika aku tidak buru buru pergi. Jadi aku berlari duluan.

Aku kan tidak sengaja. Anak jaman sekarang memang tidak ada ramah ramahnya.

Aku masuk ke kelas. Mengambil sembarang bangku. Lalu melempar tasku ke atasnya dan merebahkan kepala di meja.

Aku akan bangun kalau sudah ada guru yang mengajar. Lagipula awal awal masuk sekolah hanya akan di isi dengan perkenalan.

Untuk apa? Nanti juga semua akan kenal satu sama lain. Lebih berguna jika waktu seperti ini dipakai untuk tidur.

Suasana kelas mendadak menjadi sepi. Baguslah. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu merasa terganggu.

"Oke, kita mulai, Park Chanyeol?"

Hm?

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Apa? Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku.

Tunggu.

Ini absen?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan cepat lalu melihat seseorang di depan kelas.

Bodoh.

"Saya!" Aku mengangkat tanganku. Semua terlihat terkejut. Lalu guru itu menggeleng dan melanjutkan absensi.

Hampir saja.

Tunggu. Di depan dan di sebelahku ternyata sudah ada orang

Dan sialnya, Sepertinya aku mengenal sosok di depanku.

Oh tidak.

Orang ini anak yang kutubruk.

Aku mengalihkan mataku pada orang di sebelah. Untung saja orang di sebelahku laki laki.

Oh tunggu. Orang ini. Orang yang dibicarakan anak anak tadi karena tingginya.

Orang orang bilang aku sangat tinggi. Tapi ternyata ada orang yang lebih tinggi dariku.

Aku melirik ke arah bukunya. Oh. Ada namanya. Yifan? Apa Wu Yifan?

Oh. Dia sedang menggambar. Tunggu. Apa yang digambarnya? Kura kura?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Ternyata orang itu sedari tadi menatapku.

Oh tidak.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya orang itu.

Eomma tolong aku.

"Aku Chanyeol" jawabku cepat cepat. Aku harus cepat cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku tidak mau di hari pertama masuk sekolah aku sudah babak belur.

Jangan pukul aku. Tolong jangan lakukan apapun pada wajahku.

"Wu Yifan. Panggil saja Kris" jawab anak itu dingin.

Oh.

Dia tidak marah. Syukurlah.

Dan itulah awalnya bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Kris.

Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan langsung melanjutkan ke seminggu setelah hari itu.

Akhirnya, hari itu mulai belajar.

Tapi seperti biasa, karena guru belum datang, aku memanfaatkan sedikit waktu untuk tidur.

"A-annyeong.. Aku Byun Baekhyun"

Apa? Oh. Itu suara anak di depanku itu. Dia berbicara pada siapa?

"Wu Yifan. Orang orang memanggilku Kris"

Oh. Jadi nama anak itu Byun Baekhyun.

Guru pun masuk ke kelas. Dan tiba tiba saja ia sudah mulai membacakan sesuatu untuk di catat. Jadi aku harus menggali tasku untuk mendapatkan pulpen.

Sial.

Ternyata aku lupa membawa pensil atau pulpen.

Padahal kemarin sepertinya sudah kumasukan dalam tas. Tunggu. Aku memasukannya ke tas yang mana?

Aku melirik ke arah Kris di sebelahku. Tapi aku mengurungkan niat untuk meminjam padanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk beralih ke depan.

"Hey! Psst. Kau punya pensil?" Tanyaku.

Anak yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menoleh.

Tunggu. Hanya perasaanku saja atau apa? Ternyata anak itu manis kalau di lihat dari dekat.

Anak itu menghela nafas pelan. Lalu melemparkan pensil ke padaku.

Sepertinya dia anak yang baik.

Walaupun ia meminjamkan pensilnya dengan cara begitu.

"Gomawo," ujarku.

Pelajaran pun selesai. Parah sekali. Baru saja masuk guru itu sudah memberi catatan sebanyak ini. Tanganku keram.

Aku melihat Byun Baekhyun di depanku. Dia sedang memasukan buku ke dalam tasnya.

Anak ini memang kasar atau bagaimana? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat dia tersenyum sedikit pun.

"Hey, Byun Baekkie" panggilku. Entah dari mana aku mendapat nama itu. Tapi terdengar lucu. Jadi tidak apa apa.

Lalu anak itu menoleh.

"Apa kau bilang?" Jawabnya.

Oh. Dia marah.

"Byun Baekhyun, ini ku kembalikan pensilmu" ujarku sambil mengembalikan pensilnya.

"Gomawo, Byun Baekkie"

Anak itu mematapku dengan kesal

Aneh. Padahal aku tahu ia marah saat aku memanggilnya begitu. Tapi rasanya aku semakin ingin membuatnya marah.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa membaca dengan benar ya?" Ujarnya kesal.

Lucu sekali.

"Tapi bukankah Baekkie lebih manis?" Godaku.

"Itu caramu berterimakasih?" Seru Baekhyun. Aku tahu seharusnya aku berhenti. Tapi wajah marahnya sangat lucu. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?

"Ah, jadi kau tidak akan meminjamkanku lagi?" Tanyaku bercanda. Baekhyun sedang akan menjawab. Tapi tiba tiba sosok di sebelahnya memberi pensil padaku.

"Kau bisa pakai ini" ujar anak itu.

Aku terdiam. Ah tidak. Mereka juga terdiam. Sampai tiba tiba seseorang membuyarkan suasana dengan tawa yang menyebalkan.

"Kalian itu menarik ya" tawa seseorang di sebelahku. Oh. Ternyata Kris bisa tertawa begitu.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita sekelompok saja untuk pelajaran berikutnya? Pelajaran Biologi akan membutuhkan kelompok berisi empat orang" usul Kris.

Aku tidak keberatan. Jadi aku mengangguk.

Semenjak saat itu, kami jadi sering main bersama. Dan ternyata menyenangkan.

Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong. Ini benar benar menyenangkan.

Jadi begitulah awal dari pertemanan kami. Sepertinya.

Tapi bukan inilah yang menjadi masalah.

Masalah berawal dari saat itu.

Ah bukan.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana masalahnya berawal.

Mungkin saat aku membaca buku yang menjelaskan tentang "Butterfly effect"

Di sana dijelaskan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

Setelah itu, Kami hanya sering bermain bersama. Entah itu di rumah siapa.

Kami juga mendapat teman baru seperti Jungsoo hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Lalu ada Lee Sunny dan Huang Zitao.

Dan tanpa kusadari ternyata kami menjadi dekat. Kami mulai berteman dekat satu sama lain. Dan bercerita banyak hal.

Dan aku tidak berbohong kalau ini seru.

Dan aku mulai merasakan keganjalan yang aneh dalam diriku.

Aku tidak mengerti awalnya. Tapi aku mendapat alasan untuk tersenyum saat aku bersama dengan mereka.

Suatu saat Kris bercerita kami kalau ternyata ia punya perasaan khusus pada Tao.

Lucu sekali.

Kami sudah sering menyuruhnya cepat cepat menyatakan perasaan pada Tao.

Tapi bodohnya dia terus mengurungkan niat.

"Yah, Kriseu, kalau tidak cepat cepat dia akan diambil orang" ujarku pada Kris saat itu. Kebetulan anaknya sendiri sedang di dapur bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan saatnya" jawab Kris.

Apa apaan itu. Dia sok malu malu. Menjijikan.

"Yah! Kau laki laki bukan!?" Jawabku sambil menendangnya. Ia menatapku. Lalu ia balas menendang.

"Kau sendiri!?" Balasnya.

Aku sendiri?

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Aku sih tidak sepertimu" jawabku. Kris menghela nafas.

"Suatu saat kau akan termakan omonganmu sendiri, Yeol" jawab Kris.

Sial. Dia menyeramkan.

Tapi tidak apa. Akan kubuktikan dia tidak benar.

Lagipula dengan siapa? Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan bodohnya seperti yang Kris lakukan.

"Memang apa rasanya?" Tanyaku penasaran. Kris menoleh padaku.

"Kau akan tahu" jawabnya.

"Yah! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu!?" Balasku.

"Kau akan merasakannya. Seperti saat kau tersenyum tanpa sebab, hanya karena kau teringat orang itu"

Aku terdiam

Alasan kau tersenyum tanpa sebab?

Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan hal itu

Aku menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tak jauh di sana. Lalu aku merasakan keanehan yang membuatku terkejut.

"Seperti ada kupu kupu dalam perutmu?" Tanyaku.

Kris menoleh lagi padaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam lagi.

Dan sepertinya itulah yang menjadi biang masalah.

Sepertinya sejak saat itu kutukan Kris mulai bekerja.

Aku merasa akhir akhir itu perhatianku mulai tersita oleh seseorang yang aneh.

Bukan. Sepertinya bukan hanya akhir akhir itu. Hanya saja aku baru menyadarinya.

Ini juga terjadi dengan cara yang aneh.

Padahal orang itu selalu bersama kami. Tapi begitu aku sadar aku terus mencari keberadaannya.

Hari itu kami main di rumah Kyungsoo. Kami makan, bermain dan akhirnya pulang seperti biasa.

"Aku pulang Kyunggie" aku mendengar suara itu. Dan kepalaku menoleh seperti biasa.

"Baiklah. Kalian pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Kau yakin masih ada Bus, Baekkie?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Aku melihat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tenang, pasti ada kok" jawabnya.

"Kau ini. Jalanan juga sudah gelap sekali kan? Seharusnya kau pulang lebih cepat tadi" ujar Kris. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

Argh. Kenapa ia bisa tertawa seperti itu?

"Tenang saja. Halte nya kan dekat. Lagipula Sunny dan Tao juga kan?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ani, Baekhyun-ah, rumahku kan hanya beberapa halte. Aku akan turun lebih dulu darimu" sahut Sunny.

"Aku juga. Rumahmu kan lebih jauh dari kami" sajut Tao juga.

Anak itu benar benar keras kepala. Seperti biasa.

"Kau ini. Sudah naik saja" ujarku tiba tiba. Ia terlihat terkejut.

Manis sekali.

"Tidak. Terimakasih" jawab Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan semua pun tertawa.

Bisakah dia tidak melakukannya?

"Aku tidak apa apa. Serius" jawab Baekhyun. Aku melihat Kris dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah Baekkie, kau lebih akan diantar Yeollie" ujar Kris.

Ah. Kau benar Kris. Aku setuju padamu.

"Benar, lagipula hanya dia yang searah denganmu. Jika aku searah juga akan kuantar kau" sahut Jungsoo hyung.

Terserah kau hyung. Terserah.

"Hii~ jalan sendirian malam malam~" goda Eunhyuk sambil sok sok memasang muka seram pada Baekhyun. Mukanya benar benar menyebalkan. Tapi sukses membuatku tertawa.

"Ya, ini sudah gelap. Kau mau bertemu hantu di jalan?" tambahku. Baekhyun mencibir.

"Ah, baiklah. Kali ini saja kan?" Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah. Semuanya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kris dan yang lainnya pun berangkat pulang. Dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan ku dan Baekhyun di sana.

"Sudah malam nih, ayo naik" ujarku. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu ia melompat ke belakangku.

Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku mengantarnya pulang. Karena ia selalu pulang menggunakan bus.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Tanyaku saat kami sudah sampai di tengah perjalanan.

"Akan kutunjukan jalannya, kau berbelok sesuai perintahku, ne?" Jawabnya.

Aku menuruti perintahnya dan sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana.

Oh. Jadi ini rumahnya?

Baekhyun melompat turun dari belakangku sambil memgembalikan helm nya.

Ia selalu melompat seperti itu. Seperti kelinci.

"Gomawo" ujar Baekhyun.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh. Tapi setiap kali mendengar suaranya, aku tidak bisa mengelak untuk tersenyum.

"Ne, chagiya" jawabku bercanda. Dan seperti dugaanku, ia terkejut.

"Y-yah! Apa apaan kau Dumbyeol! pulang sana!" Seru Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang tiba tiba memerah seperti apel.

Benar benar lucu.

"Ne, Arasso chagi" jawabku lagi membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Mwo!? Kau mau ngajak ribut!? Pergi sana!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Aku tertawa lagi lalu mengacak rambutnya.

Kau yang terlalu manis. Jangan salahkan aku.

Sebelum ia sempat membalas, aku tertawa lagi lalu melajukan motorku dengan kencang.

Dasar aneh.

Ah tidak. Akulah yang aneh.

Aku tidak menangkap satupun penjelasan dari "Butterfly effect"

Tapi aku merasakannya sekarang.

Ketika kau tersenyum tanpa sebab karena seseorang yang terlintas dalam kepalamu.

Seseorang yang sanggup membuat mu merasakan keberadaan kupu kupu dalam perutmu.

Dan itu membuatku mengerti dengan keanehan Kris.

Ya, Kris. Saat itu kutukanmu benar benar bekerja.

Aku menyukai Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Hola!

Maaf ya pendek xD

Huahaha jadi flashback lagi ehehehehe

Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya x3

Sepertinya special chapter dengan Chanyeol POV ini hanya akan ada 1 part saja. (Eh tunggu. Sebenarnya tergantung)

Chapter berikutnya kembali ke chapter normal ehehe

Terimakasih telah membaca ^^

Untuk review juga, author benar benar berterimakasih ^^

Untuk Yongseo? Ehehe. Author usahakan dibanyakin ah~

Ohiya untuk yang tanya kenapa mereka manggil eonnie, hyung dsb.

Mereka semua ceritanya seangkatan ^^ (atau sekelas) mereka manggil eonnie atau hyung berdasarkan dengan siapa yang lahir duluan xD (semoga bisa dimengerti)

Victoria cenayang? Wuahaha. Tau tuh dia hebat banget.

Ayo ayo author juga terima request pairing xD (apa ini?)

Author mau kasih tau lagi tentang poster x3 untuk setiap chapter ada posternya sendiri ehehe. Kalau mau lihat bisa dilihat di facebook author yang tertera di profile (ada beberapa yang belum di upload sih.. Uhuk)

Sekali lagi, Jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa ^^

Keep support author ya huehue

Di tunggu review nya x3

Salam cinta seperti dua unsur saling berbalas dengan ikatan rangkap dua yang menghasilkan kestabilan atom

Author bingung

ya tidak apa apa

Yang penting masih bisa nyaingin modusnya Chanyeol

Annyeong!


End file.
